La future mme weasley
by ginnydream17
Summary: Quand Hermione se rend compte que sa relation avec Ron n'avancera jamais réellement, elle trouve du réconfort dans les bras d'un autre weasley... HG/CW  Traduction "The future mrs weasley" de MischiefManaged311
1. Un coeur préoccupé

Chapitre 1 - Un coeur préoccupé

Personne ne leur posa la question. Ils n'en n'avait pas besoin. Chacun supposait juste que Ron et Hermione étaient ensemble. Ou alors, qu'ils le seraient bientôt. Tout le monde savait qu'ils étaient amoureux; c'était juste une question de temps avant qu'ils ne se l'avouent. Mais aprés six ans et demi d'amitié, le temps des confessions n'arrivait toujours pas.

En fait, rien n'avait vraiment changé entre les deux amis. Ils continuaient à se traiter l'un l'autre exactement comme ils l'avaient fait pendant des années: en amis. Chacun montrait des signes de jalousie lorsqu'ils voyaient l'autre s'intéresser à quelqu'un d'autre, mais c'était tout. Les cadeaux de Noël qu'ils s'offraient étaient également devenus légèrement plus significatifs au fil des années, mais ils n'avaient jamais parlé d'amour.

Ron et Hermione étaient meilleurs amis, et en dehors de Harry et Ginny, ils étaient les seuls vrais amis que l'autre avait. Chacun avait décidé de son côté qu'une relation plus avancée était trop risquée, et que leur amitié était trop importante. Harry fit de son mieux pour convaincre ses amis qu'ils avaient besoin de faire quelque chose à propos de leur sentiments l'un pour l'autre, mais ils ne bougèrent pas. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'estimait que de la romance devait compromettre ce qu'ils avaient déjà. Cela resta donc platonique, en dépit de leur souffrance de ne pas être avec l'autre.

Hermione se réveilla au crépuscule, incapable de respirer par le nez. Sa bouche était si sèche d'être ouverte qu'elle avait l'impression de se retrouver en plein désert; sa langue était rugueuse et gercée. Elle dressa l'oreille pour distinguer des bruits dans la maison, mais n'en entendit aucun. La chambre qu'elle partageait avec Ginny, de même que le reste du Square Grimmaud, était complétement silencieuse. Tout le monde était couché et dormait paisiblement. Tout le monde sauf elle, évidemment.

Elle se leva doucement, sentant l'assaut du froid sur son corps alors que ses couvertures retombaient sur le lit. Le plancher craqua légèrement lorsque qu'elle se dirigea discrétement vers la salle de bain. La lumière aveuglante assailli ses yeux, et elle les ferma à moitié le temps de s'habituer. Hermione observa fixement son visage dans le miroir et remarqua deux yeux incroyablement boursouflés. Elle avait encore pleuré dans son sommeil.

Elle tourna le robinet et laissa le filet d'eau froide emplir ses mains en coupe; puis elle respira profondément et éclaboussa son visage. Elle trempa de nouveau ses mains dans l'eau fraîche et frotta la base de son cou. _Je dois arrêter ça, merde! Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux plus dormir la nuit?_

Mais elle connaissait déjà la réponse à cette question: c'était Ron. Ron était la raison pour laquelle elle ne pouvait plus dormir, la raison qui faisait qu'elle se réveillait chaque matin plus fatiguée qu'elle ne l'était la veille. Ca la tuait d'être toujours avec Ron, mais de ne pas être capable d'être _avec_ lui. Il était seulement à deux chambre de là, mais il lui semblait qu'i se trouvait à des kilomètres.

Dans son esprit, elle savait que c'était pour le mieux, spécialement avec la guerre qui faisait rage. Il y avait des choses plus graves sur lesquelles se concentrer. La guerre était la raison qui les avait tous conduit au Square Grimmaud pour les vacances de Noël. Normallement, Hermione aurait dû être chez elle avec ses parents, mais cette année Dumbledore avait voulu tous les avoir sous la protection de l'Ordre. Les choses allaient en empirant. Et pour ajouter au stress de la montée de pouvir de Voldemort, c'était bientôt Noël, et les parents d'Hermione lui manquaient. Et Ron lui manquait.

Hermione se sécha avec une serviette et passa son peignoir. Elle pria pour que Mme Weasley ne se réveille pas et ne voit pas ce qu'elle prendra en bas; elle détestait désobéir aux règles. (En fait, c'était plus la peur d'être attrapé que le fait de désobéir qui la dérangeait.) La théière dans la cuisine faisait normalement un bruit terrible, mais Hermione était devenue très bonne en sort de silence durant ses sorties nocturnes.

Elle s'assit à la table pour attendre, buvant tasse de thé sur tasse de thé. La boursouflure de ses yeux s'était résorbée, maintenant remplacée par des cernes noires. Hermione ne remarqua pas l'entrée de Mr Weasley dans la pièce.

"Encore une mauvaise nuit Hermione?" Arthur Weasley était un homme attentif aux autres, et lui rappelait souvent son propre père. Il savait qu'elle avait souvent du mal à dormir, et avait deviné que ça avait sûrement rapport avec le plus jeune de ses fils. Elle n'avait pourtant jamais donné aucun renseignement là dessus.

"Oui, en fait... Je suppose que je réfléchis ce qu'il se passe avec l'Ordre, et la guerre... Je m'inquiète, c'est tout," répondit-elle faiblement.

Il posa sa main sur son épaule pour la réconforter.

"Effectivement, nous sommes tous inquiets Hermione. Plus tard, tu t'apercevras que se faire du souci pour quelque chose est souvent plus douloureux que la chose en elle-même, que ce soit une guerre... ou autre chose."

"Merci, Mr Weasley, mais il n'y a rien d'autre..."

"Parfois lorsque je suis triste ou inquiet à propos de quelque chose, je me sens mieux aprés en avoir parlé à quelqu'un." Mr Weasley fit une pause, mais Hermione ne répondit pas.

"Bien. Je doit aller travailler. Passe une bonne journée." Il se dirigea vers la porte.

Bill, Charlie et Mme Weasley entrèrent dans la cuisine, juste au moment où la conversation se terminait.

"Tu nous quittes déjà papa?" demanda Charlie.

"Salut les garçons. Je serais de retour aprés le travail. Au revoir Molly, ma douce." Il l'embrassa et parti.

Mme Weasley interrogea immédiatement Hermione pour savoir ce qu'elle faisait debout à une telle heure; Bill prit sur lui pour faire figure de père et aida sa mère. Hermione ne voulait vraiment pas répondre à toutes ces questions, et fit de son mieux pour répondre sans donner d'informations importantes. Elle fut reconnaissante envers Charlie qui avait pris un siège face à elle, car il fut le seul à ne lui poser aucune question. Elle était légèrement mal à l'aise face à lui mais contente en même temps, car il lui permettait de faire ce qu'elle voulait: s'assoir et se taire.

"...Et regarde ces cernes sous tes yeux! Par Merlin, ma fille! Tu vas retourner au lit à l'instant!" Mme Weasley secoua sa spatule vers Hermione, faisant tomber quelques morceaux d'oeufs sur le sol.

"D'accord." Hermione ne répliqua pas, puisqu'elle était plutôt contente de quitter la pièce.

Les Weasley faisaient de leur mieux, mais parfois leurs questions étaient plus ennuyeuses qu'utiles. Elle fit un petit sourire à Charlie, en remerciement pour son comportement.

Son lit était froid. Elle se recouvrit de toutes ses couvertures et protégea ses yeux du soleil qui n'allait plus tarder à envahir sa chambre. Avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de penser à Ron, le sommeil l'envahit.


	2. une main tendue

Chapitre 2 - Une main tendue

Hermione se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, au son de voix feutrées, et vit six yeux qui la fixaient.

"Hé, ça va? Tu n'es pas malade?" Demanda Harry en la fixant.

"Nous étions vraiment inquiets à ton sujet." _Ron... Mon beau Ron._

"Je vous remercie, mais je vais bien. J'étais juste épuisée." Elle s'assit sur son lit, puis se rappela que sa chemise de nuit ne couvrait pas beaucoup de choses et dépêcha de se recouvrir de ses couvertures.

"Pas besoin d'être embarrassée Mione. Nous sommes en famille ici!" Harry crut qu'avec cette phrase il réchaufferai l'ambiance, mais il se trompait lourdement.

Ginny gronda Harry pour sa remarque, et son sourire retomba aussitôt. Il était dans le pétrin. Lorsque la jeune Weasley mit son frère et son petit-copain dehors, aucun des deux ne protesta, ne voulant pas évaluer son niveau de mauvaise humeur. Elle s'assit au bord du lit d'Hermione, et caressa ses cheveux bruns emmêlés avec compassion.

"Alors, tu vas me dire ce qui ne va pas?" La voix de Ginny était douce et apaisante. Hermione soupira.

"Tu le sais déjà. C'est toujours la même chose. On ne trouve aucune information dans les manuels sur la seule chose que j'ai besoin de connaître aujourd'hui: les garçons."

"Tu veux dire _le garçon._" répliqua Ginny tristement en grimaçant.

"Oh Ginny, s'il te plaît, ne rends pas les choses plus compliquées qu'elle ne le sont déjà."

"Désolée. Mais il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, pourquoi t'es tu donc levé si tard? D'habitude, cette histoire te garde éveillée toute la nuit." Ginny était la meilleure amie d'Hermione, et connaissait tout les détails de l'affaire.

"Mais ça m'a gardé éveillée. Alors je suis descendue un long moment dans la cuisine. J'ai un peu parlé avec ton père ce matin, puis ta mère et Bill m'ont fait passer un interrogatoire en règles lorsqu'ils m'ont trouvé debout à cette heure là. Seul Charlie a eu la décence de me laisser respirer. Ils ont tous de bonnes intentions, je sais... Mais par Merlin, je remercie Charlie de n'avoir rien dit."

"Et c'est après que tu es revenue te coucher et dormir?"

"Ouais. Je suppose que c'est le manque de sommeil qui a fini par se faire ressentir dans mon corps. J'ai à peine eu le temps de penser à quoi que ce soit que je dormais déjà. C'est la première fois depuis des mois que ça m'arrive, et ça fait du bien."

Hermione repensa à Charlie, et à combien ça comptait pour elle qu'il n'ai rien rajouté à ses misères. Il s'était sûrement demandé ce qui n'allait pas, comme Bill et Mme Weasley, mais il ne s'en n'était pas mêlé. _Je devrais sûrement le remercier pour cela._

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa tranquillement puisqu'Hermione avait récupéré ses heures de sommeil en retard et se sentait donc plus fraîche et de meilleure humeur. Les quatre amis firent les imbéciles toute la journée, jouant aux échecs sorciers et cherchant à travers la maison après des cadeaux n'ayant pas encore été emballés. Après quoi Hermione repéra Harry et Ginny en train de monter au grenier en se tenant par la main, et son coeur pleura.

Le début du dîner ne fut pas très agréable. Elle vit comment Harry s'assit près de Ginny, et les regards qu'ils échangeaient parlaient pour eux. Hermione ne mangea pas assez pour satisfaire Mme Weasley, mais elle insista bien sur le fait qu'elle n'avait plus faim.

La seule différence par rapport à d'habitude était Charlie, assis à sa droite; il ne s'était jamais installé près d'elle auparavant. Hermione ne s'y opposa pas, au contraire: dans un sens elle se sentait mieux. C'était comme si il disait qu'il était "de son côté", presque comme s'il comprenait ce qu'il se passait en elle.

Harry et Ginny s'excusèrent et sortirent de table - sûrement pour un nouveau _round._ Ron soupira tristement, mais Hermione ne le remarqua pas, puisqu'elle pouvait à peine le regarder. Le garçon fit de son mieux pour sembler joyeux et demanda:

"Hey Mione, ça te dit une partie d'échec?"

Hermione fut surprise par sa demande.

_'C'est bon. Je peux jouer aux échecs avec mon ami. Pas de problème.' _pensa t-elle en elle-même.

Elle regarda Charlie brièvement avant de répondre à Ron.

"Bien sûr."

"Je suis vraiment content que tu ailles mieux" dit Ron sincèrement.

"Oh oui, je vas mieux, merci." Elle observa Ron et remarqua à quel point lui et Charlie se ressemblaient. Bien sûr, ils **étaient** frères, c'était donc normal qu'ils se ressemblent. Mais pour une raison inconnue, aujourd'hui, ils se ressemblaient plus que d'habitude.

"Tu sais où sont Harry et Ginny? Peut-être qu'ils aimeraient jouer avec nous..." Ron sourit, bien que ce ne soit pas facile d'être seul avec Hermione. Non pas qu'il ne veuille pas se retrouver seul avec elle, mais il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait se passer s'il ne faisait pas attention. Il ne se faisait absolument pas confiance.

"Ils doivent bien être quelque part, mais je pense ils préféreraient être seuls un moment. Après tout, ils sont ensembles maintenant. Ils ont besoin d'espace." Elle attendit pour voir sa réaction et le regarda tristement.

"C'est si dur pour toi de rester avec moi Ron?"

Le regard blessé sur le visage d'Hermione déstabilisa Ron. Il fût instantanément envahit de dix émotions au même moment, et ne sût que dire en premier. Oui, c'**était** dur pour lui d'être avec elle - mais il ne pouvait pas dire ça. Il ne pouvait pas laisser son amour mettre le désordre dans leur amitié. Alors il ne dit rien.

Hermione se leva doucement de sa chaise et marcha en direction des portes. Ron commença à la suivre et dit:

"Attends, ne t'en va pas!"

Elle se retourna et répondit:

"C'est bon Ron." Elle referma la porte derrière elle.

Elle décida de marcher un peu à l'extérieur pour éclaircir ses pensées, mais n'y parvint pas. Le ciel nocturne semblait plus brillant que d'habitude en raison des lourds nuages qui planaient au dessus de sa tête. La température était descendue au dessous de zéro degrés et la neige sous ses pieds crissait à chaque pas. Ses mains étaient rouges et complètement engourdies, mais elle ne s'en souciait pas. Toute son énergie était focalisée sur Ron. Elle se demandait pourquoi Ron ne l'avait-il pas suivi, tout en espérant secrètement qu'il lui taperait sur l'épaule à tout moment. Puis elle se dit que si Ron apparaissait maintenant, tout serait encore plus compliqué. _Pourquoi tout est si difficile?_

Hermione continua à marcher le long du cercle qu'elle avait fait dans la neige, tout en se demandant si quelqu'un d'autre savait qu'elle était sortie.

"Hermione?" Elle entendit une voix familière derrière elle, et se retourna pour se retrouver face à Charlie. "Je peux me joindre à toi?"

Hermione fut surprise de le voir, mais absolument pas déçue. Elle lui sourit et dit:

"Bien sûr que non. Je serais même contente d'avoir un peu de compagnie."

"Génial! Alors que fais-tu dehors toute seule par ce froid? Tu n'es pas encore congelée?"

Hermione répondit qu'elle était habituée grâce aux séjours au ski fait avec ses parents. Cependant Charlie, en bon gentleman qu'il était, lui déposa sa cape en peau de dragon sur les épaules.

"Merci Charlie."

"Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec Harry et Ron? Vous êtes toujours ensemble normalement."

"Et bien maintenant, c'est Harry et Ginny qui sont toujours ensemble. Il n'a pas passé beaucoup de temps avec nous depuis qu'ils ont commencé à sortir ensemble. Et Ron... Je suppose qu'il doit bien être quelque part."

Charlie remarqua son changement de ton pour la dernière partie de la réponse, et décida de ne pas aller plus loin. Au contraire, il préféra changer de conversation et de partir sur un sujet moins gênant pour elle.

"Tu as déjà pensé à ce que tu ferais après avoir eu tes ASPICs dans quelques mois?"

"Oh, j'ai déjà pensé à faire PLEIN de choses! C'est choisir qui pose un problème." Hermione rit. "Comment tu as fait pour décider que tu travaillerais avec des dragons? Je veux dire, comment as-tu su que c'était ce que tu voulais faire pour le reste de ta vie?"

"Je ne sais pas exactement. J'ai toujours aimé être entouré d'animaux, sans parler de mes affinités certaines avec le danger." Charlie prit une impressionnante pose de super-héros, en agrémentant le tout d'un regard fier pouvant rivaliser avec celui de Gilderoy Lockhart. Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, et Charlie la rejoint rapidement. "C'était vraiment un coup de chance inattendu. Le lendemain de la remise des diplômes, j'ai reçu une proposition de travail dans une réserve de dragons en Roumanie. Je me suis dit que ce serait une bonne occasion de s'amuser tout en découvrant le monde et en faisant ce que j'aime. Juste ce qu'il me fallait en fait."

"Donc tu aimes vraiment la Roumanie, même si tu es si loin de ta famille?"

"Oui, je dois dire que c'est le seul désavantage. C'est dur d'être loin de tout le monde, et de ne les voir que deux fois par an. Parfois je me sens un peu seul, mais c'est le prix à payer pour avoir un boulot qui me rend heureux."

"C'est un peu comme ça que je me sens à l'école. J'aime y être, mais maintenant, mes parents me manquent plus que d'ordinaire. D'habitude je suis tellement avec Harry et Ron que je n'ai pas le temps de me sentir seule ou trop triste, mais maintenant... En fait, j'attends avec impatience la fin des examens. Parce qu'après, je pourrais bouger, avoir un boulot, faire vraiment quelque chose de ma vie."

Charlie mis son bras autour de ses épaules et dit d'un ton rassurant:

"Ne t'en fait pas à propos de ces deux abrutis. Ils reviendront vers toi. Mais si jamais ils ne le faisaient pas, tu pourras toujours m'envoyer un hibou en Roumanie si tu te sens trop seule."

Hermione lui sourit, sensible à sa proposition, et lui répondit:

"Tu sais, je crois que je le ferais."

Se sentant beaucoup mieux, Hermione décida qu'il était temps de rentrer et se réchauffer. Ils rejoignirent le reste des Weasley et Harry près du feu. La jeune fille s'assit près de Ginny et se plongea tellement dans la conversation qu'elle ne remarqua que Charlie souriait dans sa direction de l'autre bout de la pièce.

Ron arborait un air plutôt sombre alors qu'il parlait avec Harry et les jumeaux des derniers produits des "Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux", un sujet qui aurait animé n'importe quel garçon. Son regard dévia discrètement jusqu'à l'arbre de Noël qui abritait les nombreux cadeaux encore emballés dans un joyeux papier. Il posa les yeux sur le paquet rouge brillant, celui pour Hermione, mais revint vite à la réalité lorsque Georges lui donna une tape derrière la tête.

"On se réveille petit Ronnie!" Dit Georges d'une voix de bébé.

"Oooh! Est-ce-que le pauvre petit chiot se languissant d'amour rêve encore?"

La blague de Fred fit bien rire son jumeau, mais il obtint une réaction tout à fait opposée de la part de Ron.

"Allez-y, riez. Je ne peux pas m'attendre à ce que deux abrutis comme vous puissent comprendre quoi que ce soit au sujet de l'amour," dit sévèrement Ron en sortant de la pièce.

Hermione avait entendu quelques passages de la dérisoire conversation entre les plus jeunes garçons Weasley et avait suivi Ron des yeux à sa sortie. La porte claqua brutalement et elle en détourna son regard. En promenant ses yeux dans la pièce, elle croisa le regard de Charlie. Silencieusement, elle le pria d'aller parler à son frère.

Harry se joint à Hermione et Ginny juste avant que Charlie ne s'excuse et ne suive Ron dans sa chambre.

"Partez! Je ne veux parler à personne!"

"Hé, petit frère, c'est juste moi, Charlie," dit celui-ci en poussant légèrement la porte. Ron était effondré sur son lit et tentait de regarder son frère en montrant le moins d'émotion possible.

"Ok, je suppose que tu peux entrer..." dit Ron avec indifférence. Charlie s'assit près de son frère dévasté, mais Ron ne soutint aucun contact visuel avec lui et fixa la fenêtre.

"Tu veux me parler de ce qui ne va pas?" Mais Ron resta silencieux.

"L'amour est une chose compliquée à comprendre. Cela peut être la plus grande des joies, mais aussi le plus sombre des enfers. Je sais que tu es amoureux de-"

"JE NE SUIS PAS AMOUREUX D'HERMIONE!" Ron cria si fort que Charlie bondit en arrière, le coeur battant. Les larmes commençaient à monter aux yeux de Ron, tandis que Charlie récupérait son calme et se rapprochait. Le cadet craqua lorsque son frère mit son bras dans son dos.

"S-s-si, j-je le s-s-suis..." sanglota Ron.

"Hé, c'est bon. Chut, ne t'inquiète pas, tout se passera bien," le consola Charlie. "Tu sais, peut-être que tu devrais le lui dire."

"P-p-pas qu-question! Tu es f-f-fou?" Le débit de larmes de Ron augmenta tant qu'il était au bord de la crise de nerfs. Il criait si frénétiquement qu'il pouvait à peine respirer. Charlie dût faire l'essentiel de la conversation avant que Ron ne commence à se calmer.

"Voilà ce qui arrive quand tu gardes ton amour étouffé en toi: à la fin tu exploses. Si tu aimes Hermione, tu dois le lui dire. Ce n'est pas juste, ni pour toi, ni pour elle, de vivre comme ça. Je peux bien voir que ça te tue de ne pas être avec elle. Tu dois le faire, pour toi, et pour elle."

"Non. Je n-ne p-pourrais j-jamais le lui dire. Ca ne f-f-fait p-p-as parti des o-o-options envisageables," réagit Ron fermement, bien que d'une voix toujours tremblotante.

"Et pourquoi pas?"

"Elle est ma m-meilleure amie avec d'Harry. Je ne peux pas prendre ce risque. En plus elle n'est même pas amoureuse de moi..."

"Comment peux-tu le savoir? Tu ne lui a jamais demandé!"

"Non, elle ne l'est pas. Peut-être l'a-t-elle été un jour, mais plus maintenant. J'ai attendu trop longtemps, et lui ai fait trop de mal. Non, ce qu'elle doit faire maintenant, c'est se trouver quelqu'un d'autre et repartir à zéro. C'est ce qui serait de mieux pour nous deux, comme cela je n'aurais plus à m'inquiéter à propos de sa solitude, ni souffrir d'être la source de sa douleur.

"Tu es sûr que c'est vraiment ce que tu veux? De voir la fille que tu aimes avec un autre garçon? Un jour, tu pourrais regretter cette décision."

"J'ai déjà pris cette décision. Je l'ai fait il y a des années, quand je ne l'ai pas invité au Bal de Noël. Je ne peux plus revenir en arrière. Et pour ce qui est des regrets, ce qui est fait est fait, et je ne peux pas le changer. Je dois la laisser vivre et être heureuse, plutôt que continuer à provoquer son chagrin."

"Ca a du sens, je suppose, mais tu réalises que ça va être dur n'est-ce-pas? Je veux que tu y réfléchisses avant de prendre une décision idiote, comme lui dire que tu ne peux pas être avec elle."

"Je te l'ai dit, j'ai pris ma décision. et crois-moi, j'y ai réfléchi longtemps. Je sais ce que je fais."

"OK, maintenant ce qu'il te reste à faire, c'est lui faire part de ta décision."

"Quoi! Pourquoi? Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas continuer comme si rien ne s'était passé? Ca finira bien par s'arranger..."

"Non Ron, tu ne peux pas. Quelque chose s'**est** passé, et tu ne peux pas juste attendre et laisser Hermione t'attendre toujours, surtout quand tu n'as aucune intention de lui donner ce dont elle a besoin. Tu dois lui parler."


	3. Des yeux partout

Chapitre 3 - Des yeux partout

Charlie et Hermione firent de leurs promenades ensemble une routine. Chaque jour, et même plusieurs fois par jour, ils s'échappaient de l'agitation de la maison pour avoir une conversation plus calme. Ces promenades étaient devenues la thérapie d'Hermione. Chaque fois qu'elle commençait à se sentir seule ou à s'ennuyer, un seul coup d'oeil vers Charlie et il stoppait toute activité pour lui offrir un peu de son temps.

Elle et Charlie avaient toujours quelque chose à se dire et ne semblaient jamais être à court de sujets de conversation. Hermione apprit tant de choses à propos des dragons que, s'ils avaient un test de connaissance sur ce sujet à son retour à Poudlard, elle finirait probablement première. Ils parlèrent de l'école, et la jeune fille épata Charlie grâce à sa capacité à se souvenir si bien de faits et de dates. Elle apprécia tant les récits des aventures de Charlie qu'elle commença à penser à des emplois impliquant les voyages: son nouveau but était de travailler au Ministère de la Coopération Magique Internationale.

En plus de leurs conversations, les deux jeunes appréciaient de jouer à la Bataille Explosive, d'aider Mme Weasley à la cuisine et de regarder partout dans la maison après des cadeaux de Noël pas encore emballés. Charlie décida alors qu'Hermione devait apprendre l'art du Quidditch et commença à lui donner des leçons particulières de vol. Les journées d'Hermione étaient si occupées avec son nouvel ami qu'elle avait à peine le temps de penser à Ron. Il lui semblait que plus elle passait de temps avec Charlie, mieux elle dormait la nuit et, par conséquent, moins elle pensait à Ron.

Bien qu'elle ait l'impression d'être une mauvaise amie pour ne pas prêter autant d'attention qu'elle le devrait à Ron, cela avait tant diminué son niveau de stress qu'elle n'était plus constamment énervée contre lui. Elle savait que Ron ne céderai jamais à ses sentiments, si jamais il en avait, et elle était donc convaincue que changer était le meilleur choix qu'elle puisse faire.

Cependant, au milieu de sa révolution intérieure, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir légèrement coupable chaque fois qu'elle jetait des coups d'oeil vers Charlie en robe de Quidditch et qu'elle imaginait les muscles cachés au-dessous. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment remarqué à quel point Charlie était élégant, probablement parce elle avait passé les dernières années focalisée sur Ron. Mais maintenant qu'elle commençait à se détacher de tout sentiment romantique envers Ron, un passage avait été ouvert pour d'autres possibilités - possibilités qui n'excluaient pas un faible pour le second fils Weasley.

Hermione essaya sérieusement de ne plus penser à Charlie que d'une manière strictement platonique; elle était parfaitement consciente de ce qu'il pouvait arriver à son état mental si elle était attirée par un autre membre de la famille Weasley. Mais elle avait beau essayer, se pensées étaient de plus en plus occupées par le dresseur de dragons. Elle se répétait constamment que développer des sentiments pour Charlie n'étaient pas du tout une bonne idée et entraînait son esprit à se focaliser sur autre chose. Cela marchait lorsqu'elle était concentrée, mais la nuit, c'était une autre histoire.

_Il la serrait dans ses bras, lui permettant de savoir que tout allait bien sans rien dire.. Ils volaient par dessus les arbres, à travers les nuages, totalement hors de vue... Il lui rendait visite à Poudlard... Elle travaillait au Ministère, et avait des photos de leurs vacances sur son bureau... Dans un coin sombre du Square Grimmault, il l'embrassait..._

Ces flashs ne cessaient de parcourir l'esprit d'Hermione la nuit. Elles dérivaient entre les choses déjà arrivées, celles qui pourraient se passer prochainement, et celles qui, elle le savait, n'arriveraient jamais. Chaque effort fourni pour réfuter ses sentiments envers Charlie était annihilé par le contenu de ses rêves. Elle trouvait de plus en plus difficile de se promener avec Charlie sans avoir un besoin urgent de l'embrasser.

Elle ne savait pas ce qui la captivait tant chez lui. Elle n'était pas spécialement fascinée par ses occupations dangereuses. Ses caractéristiques physiques n'avaient rien de nouveau (elle était habituée aux cheveux roux et aux tâches de rousseurs après toutes ces années), bien que son corps athlétique et les brûlures de ses bras lui prêtaient une certaine aura plutôt virile. Les années supplémentaires de Charlie lui donnaient également un avantage: il comprenait très bien les femmes et savait équilibrer son côté viril avec son côté plus sensible. Son sens de l'humour intelligent était une des choses qu'Hermione appréciait le plus chez lui, et sa compréhension du monde lui permettait de se libérer pour discuter de choses auxquelles elle n'aurait jamais pu penser avec Ron et Harry. En fait, Charlie lui permettait d'être elle-même.

Les jours se rapprochaient de Noël, et l'excitation envahissait tout le monde au Square Grimmault. Quand Hermione n'était pas avec Charlie, elle était avec Ginny. Elles passaient beaucoup d'heures ensembles à parler et à deviner ce que chacun recevrait à Noël et si les cadeaux qu'elles avaient choisi plairaient.

Ginny connaissait Hermione mieux que quiconque, et son rapprochement avec Charlie ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de la cadette Weasley. Elle avait hérité de la nature excessive de sa mère, et n'était pas embarrassée par le fait de dire ce qu'elle avait à l'esprit.

"Alors Hermione, tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe entre toi et mon frère?" demanda Ginny avec un air autoritaire, comme si elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

"Ca va beaucoup mieux avec Ron maintenant, nous-"

"Biip. Mauvais frère. Tu sais de qui je veux parler..."

Les joues d'Hermione se teintèrent de rouge.

"Oh Charlie? Nous sommes devenus très amis dernièrement, et-"

"Hermione, je suis pas aveugle. J'ai bien vu qu'il se passait quelque chose entre vous." Le ton de Ginny était clair et déterminé afin d'obtenir certaines réponses.

Hermione jeta un coup d'oeil réprobateur et répondit:

"Comme je viens de te le dire, Charlie et moi sommes devenus de très bon amis. Sa compagnie est vraiment agréable et j'apprécie de passer du temps avec lui."

Il semblait cependant qu'Hermione tentait de se convaincre autant que Ginny que Charlie n'était qu'un ami.

"C'est tout? Tu t'attends vraiment à ce que je crois, après toutes les promenades romantiques que vous avez faites, que vous-"

"Des promenades romantiques? Ginny, elles n'étaient pas romantiques. D'ailleurs comment pourraient-elles l'être, sachant que tout le monde dans cette maison nous espionne?

"Ah ah! Alors tu **veux **vraiment être seule avec lui!"

Le sourire de Ginny s'élargit et ses yeux pétillèrent alors qu'elle disait ça.

"Ginny! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Nous ne faisons que parler et passer du bon temps. En fait, il m'aide vraiment beaucoup pour... pour ne pas être triste à cause de Ron." finit-elle lentement.

Ginny décida d'arrêter de la harceler autant, mais voulu continuer à satisfaire sa curiosité.

"De quoi parlez vous toi et Charlie?"

"Oh, nous parlons d'un tas de choses: Le travail, l'école, les dragons, le Quiddich, Noël... Tu sais Gin, je pense que je vais peut-être lui offrir quelque chose, pour le remercier d'avoir été si gentil avec moi ces derniers temps. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?"

La curiosité de Ginny se réveilla brusquement, et elle cacha un sourire sournois.

"Tu veux lui offrir un cadeau n'est-ce pas?"

"Et bien, j'y pense. Mais c'est impossible. Il n'y a aucun moyen de sortir d'ici pour faire du shopping. Je suppose que je m'y prend trop tard." Le visage d'Hermione se décomposa lorsqu'elle le réalisa.

"Je suis sûre que tu trouveras quelque chose à faire dehors." la rassura Ginny avec un sourire machiavélique.

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Ginny..."

"Oh, rien..."

Hermione lança à la jeune rousse un regard signifiant:

"Je sais très bien à quoi tu pense, alors arrête."

Ginny avait cependant besoin de connaître un détail et, malgré le regard d'avertissement d'Hermione, laissa échapper:

"Tu as envie de Charlie?"

Prise totalement par surprise, Hermione ne sut quoi répondre. Elle resta muette, n'étant pas sûre de la réponse à donner. Elle détestait mentir à Ginny, mais ne voulait pas non plus dire n'importe quoi. Après tout, elle-même n'avait qu'à peine analysé ses sentiments pour Charlie, et elle ne se sentait pas capable de donner une réponse adéquate sur le champ.

"Je... euh, je... C'est ton frère!"

"Et alors? Tu avais envie de Ron, et c'est mon frère lui aussi. Ce serait si différent avec Charlie?"

"Oui! Entièrement différent. J'ai rencontré Ron bien avant que je ne vous rencontre toi et le reste de ta famille, donc j'ai fait connaissance avec lui d'une manière différente que je ne l'ai fait avec vous. Mais c'est différent avec Charlie. Je l'ai toujours vu comme un frère plus âgé, de la même manière que je te vois toi comme une soeur plus jeune. Mais maintenant... Je dois y aller." finit Hermione rapidement, ne voulant pas se laisser coincer et finir par dire quelque chose qu'elle ne pourrait retirer. Elle se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers la porte.

"Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça? Tu ne veux pas finir notre conversation?" demanda Ginny, qui se rattrapa bien vite en voyant le regard mécontent qu'Hermione lui lança. "Tu préfère peut-être aller t'amuser avec Harry et Ron? Je suis sûre qu'ils ne seraient pas contre une bonne bataille explosive."

"Je pense que tu t'es déjà suffisamment "amusée" avec Harry, et Ron doit probablement passer du temps avec son meilleur ami, sans nous, les filles, autour." Hermione regretta d'avoir été si dure avec Ginny, mais elle estimait en avoir le droit après l'attaque émotionnelle qu'elle venait de subir. "De toute manière, je vais voir-"

"Charlie!"

"Oui, c'est ça-"

"Non, derrière toi." Ginny pointa la porte.

Hermione se retourna brusquement pour voir une tête la regarder attentivement depuis la porte. Elle se sentit rougir et se demanda depuis combien de temps il était là, priant pour qu'il n'en ai pas trop entendu.

"Salut les filles. J'espère que je ne vous ai pas interrompues."dit Charlie avec un sourire décontracté.

Hermione secoua sa tête violemment, à cause de sa nervosité, ce qui déplaça ses cheveux devant son visage. Ginny observait son amie avec un intérêt croissant.

"Ca va alors. Tu veux aller faire un tour Hermione?"

"En fait, j'allais justement venir te voir." répondit-elle d'un air penaud. Elle était sûre qu'il pouvait lire en elle et, et se réprimanda intérieurement pour ne pas avoir été assez prudente en parlant à Ginny. Avec neuf Weasley plus Harry qui se promenaient à travers la maison, quelqu'un devait forcément les avoir entendues.

"Bye Gin". Elle était heureuse d'échapper à la discussion avec son amie, mais avait tout de même peur de ce que Charlie avait pu entendre de leur conversation. Pourtant, son estomac reprit sa place lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que le comportement de Charlie n'avait pas changé le moins du monde.

Ginny n'était pas la seule à avoir remarqué l'augmentation du temps que passaient Hermione et Charlie ensemble. Quasiment toute la famille Weasley commençait à faire ses propres théories sur le statut de leur relation, et les rumeurs se propageaient comme de la mauvaise herbe.

Mme Weasley l'avait remarqué dès le début et regardait par une fenêtre Charlie et Hermione faire leur promenade quotidienne.

"Arthur, ça recommençe... Pourquoi cette pauvre fille ne peut-elle pas échapper aux problèmes que nos garçons lui causent?"

"Molly, je suis sûr que ce n'est pas aussi grave que tu le pense. Hermione traverse une mauvaise passe, et je pense que Charlie est exactement ce dont elle a besoin."

Mr Weasley avait plus confiance que Mme Weasley, et se disait que tout se réglerait facilement.

"Mais tu ne trouve pas que c'est tout de même un peu étrange? Je veux dire, elle et Charlie ont toujours été assez proches, mais là c'est un peu trop, tu ne trouves pas?" Son front se plissa.

"Éloigne-toi de cette fenêtre et arrête de t'inquiéter ma chérie. Charlie est grand maintenant, il sait ce qu'il fait. Et, sans vouloir humilier notre plus jeune fils, Charlie a un peu plus d'expérience que Ron par rapport à certains... sujets." Un léger gloussement lui échappa, mais il le réprima pour montrer à sa femme qu'il était sérieux.

"C'est une autre chose qui m'inquiète Arthur... Il est trop âgé pour elle! Elle est encore à l'école, et lui est adulte-"

"Molly, écoute-toi. Tu te précipites dans cette voie alors que rien ne s'est encore passé. Tout le monde a sauté à ces conclusions à propos d'eux deux sans même y réfléchir."

Mme Weasley acquiesça, sachant que son mari avait raison.

"De plus," continua t-il, "Charlie est un bon garçon, et Hermione a un jugement impeccable. Serais-ce si horrible si quelque chose arrivait?"

Mme Weasley lança un dernier regard vers la fenêtre et secoua la tête lentement.

"Mais... Et Ron...?"


	4. Un esprit étrange

Chapitre 4 - Un esprit étrange

"Bonjour 'Mione!"

Hermione poussa un cri de surprise tandis qu'une voix grave la réveillait. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et vit Harry, Ron et Ginny debout devant elle.

"Allez, debout! C'est Noël!" s'exclama Harry joyeusement.

"Ouais, et plus vite tu seras debout, plus vite nous pourrons ouvrir les cadeaux!" rayonna Ginny.

"En fait, nous devons d'abord déjeuner, mais on ne peut pas sans toi," corrigea Harry. "Alors habille-toi et descends."

"Moi je suis affamé. Hermione, si tu ne descends pas bientôt, je pense que je vais mourir d'inanition!" rit Ron.

Hermione se retourna et se couvrit la tête de sa couverture.

"Et bien, allez-y sans moi. Je vous rejoindrais." gémit-elle.

"Non, nous t'attendrons le temps qu'il faudra. Qu'est-ce que tu as faire? Tu es parfaite. Allons-y!"

Ron était visiblement très pressé d'aller manger, et Hermione réprima un très léger sourire à son compliment. Elle se savait horrible au réveil, mais Ron ne s'était jamais soucié de son apparence.

"Vraiment, allez-y. J'en ai à peine pour quelques minutes." dit-elle en roulant lentement en dehors de son lit.

Harry et Ron se dirigèrent vers la porte, mais Ginny resta derrière. Pendant qu'elle changeait de vêtements, Hermione lui demanda la raison pour laquelle tout le monde était debout si tôt.

"Il n'est pas si tôt que ça Hermione. Tu dormais. Il est passé neuf heures. C'est déjà tard pour ma famille en temps normal, et c'est encore pire le jour de Noël!"

Ginny regarda Hermione comme si cette information était commune à tous.

"Excuse-moi, j'étais juste fatiguée. Je me sens mieux maintenant que..."

"Maintenant que tu arrives à dormir la nuit." Ginny lui jeta un regard montrant son combat intérieur pour ne pas dire quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas.

"Crache le morceau. A quoi est-ce que tu penses encore Gin'?"

Hermione croisa les bras et tapa du pied en attendant.

"C'est grâce à Charlie, n'est-ce pas?"

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles," répondit la jeune fille, stoïque.

"Oh si, tu vois très bien. C'est grâce à Charlie que tu peux dormir la nuit. Hermione, je ne suis pas aveugle. As-tu oublié que je partageais ta chambre? Je sais encore combien font deux plus deux. Tu dormais horriblement mal quand tu t'inquiétais au sujet de Ron. Puis tu as commencé à passer beaucoup de temps avec Charlie, et tes insomnies ont soudainement disparu. Coïncidence? Je ne crois pas."

Le sentiment d'avoir l'avantage fit sourire Ginny tandis qu'elle attendait la réfutation d'Hermione.

"Je te l'ai déjà dis Gin', nous sommes juste amis." bégaya Hermione, et une brusque rougeur pris place sur son visage.

"JE LE SAVAIS!"

Applaudissant avec animation, Ginny pris son amie dans ses bras et la serra, tout en riant sottement, comme une... et bien, comme une fille. (n/t: ce n'est ABSOLUMENT pas de moi mais de l'auteur... ;-) )

"Je savais que tu avais envie de lui... Admets-le!"

Hermione était à court de mots et garda sa bouche ouverte en essayant de trouver quelque chose à dire, espérant que peut-être les mots se formeraient d'eux même si elle réfléchissait assez fort. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire était de secouer la tête. Ginny garda le sourire, ne laissant à Hermione qu'une manière de mettre fin à cette conversation.

Alors qu'elle marchait vers la porte, Ginny la rappela.

"Admets-le!"

"Bonjour Hermione." l'accueillit Mme Weasley. "Prends une assiette ma chérie."

"Merci Mme Weasley." répondit-elle en acceptant une assiette pleine d'oeufs, de bacon et de biscuits.

"Où est Ginny?" demanda Ron avec la bouche pleine. Les oreilles de Harry se tendirent à la mention du nom de sa petite amie.

"Juste ici!" lança Ginny à peine entrée dans la pièce. "Bonjour tout le monde!"

"Et bien, et bien, n'est-ce pas un rayon de soleil qui entre dans la pièce!" dit Percy d'un ton sarcastique en roulant des yeux. "Arrête de manger du sucre dès le réveil OK? Cela ne peut pas être bon pour ta santé."

Ginny lui jeta un regard glacial avant d'embrasser sa mère et de prendre son assiette. Percy n'avait que peu changé depuis qu'il était revenu à la maison. Abruti un jour, abruti toujours.

Hermione était toujours au beau milieu de la pièce, attendant Ginny pour aller s'asseoir entre Harry et Ron. Elle attendit cependant trop longtemps car Fred et Georges entrèrent dans la cuisine et s'installèrent directement à leurs places. Ginny alla donc s'asseoir de l'autre côté d'Harry, et Hermione dût prendre place entre Ron et Charlie.

_Une bonne chose qu'on ne soit pas mal à l'aise, _pensa Hermoine, serrée entre les deux Weasley.

Mr Weasley observa les jumeaux avec suspicion alors qu'ils chuchotaient entre eux, la tête penchée.

"Fred? Georges? Que faites-vous? S'il vous plaît, dîtes moi que vous n'avez pas ensorcelé une nouvelle fois les cadeaux de Noël... La dernière chose dont nous avons besoin cette année est un nouveau désastre." Il leur lança un regard suppliant et ajouta à mi-voix. "Je ne pourrais pas empêcher votre mère de devenir dingue un Noël de plus..."

"J'ai entendu Arthur!" râla Mme Weasley, sans quitter des yeux les oeufs en train de cuire un seul instant. Elle apporta la dernière fournée aux jumeaux et la vida dans leurs assiettes, tout en lançant à son mari un regard de réprimande. Malgré la peur qu'il aurait dû avoir, Mr Weasley sourit innocemment, et la mine renfrognée de sa femme se perdit dans un sourire.

"Bravo Papa! Bon boulot!" le congratulèrent les jumeaux.

Fier de sa prouesse, Mr Weasley se vanta.

"C'est vrai, je pense que tous ici pourraient prendre une leçon. Spécialement vous trois..." dit-il en pointant du doigt Bill, Charlie et Percy. "Vous arrivez au bon âge. Vous pourriez vous marier prochainement, et il vous faudra savoir comment vous occuper des femmes. Elles peuvent être assez excentriques parfois."

"Papa!" réagit Ginny, offensée de la remarque de son père au sujet du comportement féminin. Hermione rit, approuvant Ginny intérieurement bien qu'elle ait trouvé la remarque amusante.

"Oh, je vois maintenant. Ce sont tes préférés hein? Et en ce qui nous concerne nous, tu sais, tes _autres_ fils?" accusa Georges pour plaisanter.

"Tu penses qu'on ne pourrait pas se marier?" Fred se joint à lui.

Mr Weasley rit en hochant de la tête à ses jumeaux.

"Vous savez très bien que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire dire les garçons. Bien que... Si j'étais une jeune femme, je ne pourrais pas m'imaginer mariée à un propriétaire de magasin de farces et attrapes. Cela doit être terrifiant!"

"HEY!" s'exclamèrent-ils ensemble. Fred lança un morceau de bacon à son père, et Georges lui catapulta une fourchette pleine d'oeufs. Les deux missiles atteignirent leur cible. La table entière explosa de rire, et même Hermione ne pouvait s'arrêter pour désapprouver. Mr Weasley regarda autour de lui furtivement, afin d'être sûr que sa femme ne le regarde pas, et leva la main pour se venger avec son propre morceau de lard fumé.

"ARTHUR! Pose ce bacon immédiatement!" Comme si ils ne riaient pas encore assez, toute la tablée fût proche de tomber de sa chaise de rire, Mr Weasley inclus.

Le petit déjeuner ne fût donc pas tout à fait le cauchemar qu'Hermione avait imaginé en arrivant à table. Le commentaire de Ginny à l'étage l'avait un peu ébranlée, mais sa nervosité fût considérablement atténuée grâce à la jovialité régnant à table. Pourtant, il y avait une légère chose qui la tourmentait... Mr Weasley avait mentionné le mariage, et elle réalisa que Charlie était effectivement de cet âge. Elle prit en considération qu'il était peut être vraiment trop vieux pour elle et se découragea un peu.

Charlie pris l'assiette maintenant vide d'Hermione et commença volontairement à nettoyer les restes du petit déjeuner. _Quel gentleman. Peut-être que ça pourrait marcher finalement..._

Ginny regarda Hermione reluquer son grand frère et donna un coup de pied dans sa chaise pour plaisanter, battant des cils. Hermione pinça ses lèvres et réprimanda visiblement son amie pour être aussi directe, mais remercia Merlin que Charlie ait le dos tourné à ce moment là. Quel désastre ce serait s'il l'apprenait...

La famille s'était rassemblée autour de l'arbre de Noël dans le salon, et tous attendait avec anxiété le début des réjouissances. Fred et Georges avaient déjà mis la main sur leurs cadeaux en attendant que Mme Weasley se joigne à eux dans la pièce. Tout le monde avait finalement au moins en sa possession un cadeau lorsqu'elle arriva, et ce ne fût plus que bruits de papier déchirés et de sacs ôtés.

Les jumeaux regardèrent leurs exemplaires du Business Sorcier pour les Nuls et lancèrent des coups d'oeil sarcastiques à Percy pour sa faible tentative d'humour.

"Merci pour les bouquins abruti" rirent-ils.

Harry passa le nouveau pull vert que Mme Weasley avait fait pour lui pendant que Ron donna à Hermione un paquet rouge brillant et la regarda l'ouvrir. Les yeux de la jeune fille s'écarquillèrent lors qu'elle en sortit un collier en argent avec le symbole de Gryffondor. Elle n'attendit pas un instant avant de le passer autour de son cou.

"Oh Ron, merci beaucoup!" dit-elle en le serrant rapidement dans ses bras. Ron sourit dans son dos, plutôt fier de lui. Charlie observa cet échange de l'autre côté de la pièce , pendant que ses mains jouaient distraitement avec un petit cerceau noir. Son cadeau devra attendre un peu.

Hermione donna ensuite ses propres cadeaux à Harry et à Ron et les regarda sans surprise faire des misères aux emballages.

Harry lut le titre de son nouveau livre: Secrets pour jouer parfaitement aux Échecs: Apprenez à vaincre un Maître en 30 jours.

"Mince alors! Merci Hermione de me rappeler à quel point je suis nul aux échecs." se moqua t-il, faisant semblant d'être offensé.

"Et bien, peut-être que maintenant tu sera capable de battre Ron aux échecs, pour changer un peu." le taquina t-elle.

"Par Merlin!" Ron venait d'ouvrir le lourd paquet et trouva un jeu d'échecs rouge et jaune. "C'est stupéfiant! Et aux couleurs de Gryffondor en plus! Hey Harry, tu vas pouvoir utiliser tes nouvelles techniques dessus... Merci Hermione, il est incroyable!"

Le trio était occupé à s'amuser quand ils entendirent un grand cri venant de Ginny. Ses yeux brillèrent de colère pendant qu'une fumée noire montait du paquet posé sur ses genoux. Sa baguette était pointée sur les jumeaux, qui eux étaient morts de rire et se félicitaient l'un l'autre.

"Haha, calme-toi petite soeur. C'est juste une farce."

"Et une très bonne en plus!"

"Effectivement Georges."

"Ton vrai cadeau est à l'intérieur. Jettes-y un oeil."

Les oreilles de la jeune fille étaient toujours aussi rouges et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs à ses deux frères. Mr Weasley fit un mouvement vers sa baguette, ce qui fit qu'elle la baissa lentement près d'elle, la gardant cependant à sa portée.

"Hé, ne soit pas folle. Tu as eût le privilège d'être la première à tester notre nouvelle invention!"

"Ouais, les Chauves-Souris Fumées! Tu les mets dans un récipient clos et lorsque quelqu'un ouvre la boîte, la chauve-souris vole droit dans sa tête! La plus grande peur de tout un tas de gens..."

"C'est tout à fait ça. Oh, ne soit pas si tendue Gin'. Ce n'est pas réel."

Même sa colère envers ses frères ne pouvait faire nier à Ginny l'ingéniosité de l'invention. Elle plongea sa main dans le paquet et en sortit un petit bracelet caoutchouteux. Elle le soutint par un doigt et demanda:

"Et ça? Qu'est-ce que c'est au juste?"

"Une autre de nos nouvelles inventions. C'est un _Indicateur de Secrets_. Il émet une lumière rouge lorsque vous commencez à cacher des choses aux gens."

"D'où le nom d'_Indicateur de Secrets_."

"Tout à fait Fred. L'_Indicateur de Secrets_ recherche à longueur de temps, et quand il sent un secret, il le signale aux autres par un changement de couleur bien visible." expliqua fièrement Georges.

"Modestie mise à part, c'est une grande invention mais je ne suis pas sûre que les gens voudraient porter ça. Après tout, si les gens ont des secrets, c'est qu'il y a forcément une raison. Alors pourquoi voudraient-ils porter un bracelet qui change de couleur et indique à tout le monde qu'ils cachent quelque chose?" demanda Ginny, intriguée.

"Ca, c'est le point essentiel de l'histoire. Tu offres le bracelet à quelqu'un **sans lui dire** que c'est un_ Indicateur de Secrets_. Une des caractéristiques de ce bracelet est que l'on peut changer son apparence à volonté, comme ça, personne ne le reconnaîtra en tant qu'_Indicateur de Secrets_. Les victimes crédules deviendront alors les victimes de ce bracelet de la toute-connaissance!"

Ginny hoche juste de la tête. Il lui arrivait parfois de s'inquiéter de la santé mentale de ses frères.

"Si vous le dîtes," répondit-elle finalement en relançant le bracelet dans sa boîte d'un air absent.

Les étreintes et les "merci" se répandirent dans la pièce alors que que l'ouverture des cadeaux arrivait à sa fin. Charlie glissa furtivement son propre _Indicateur de Secrets_ dans sa poche avant de sortir du salon, suivit par Bill, Percy et Mr et Mme Weasley, qui essayait tout de même de garder un oeil sur ses jumeaux. Seuls les quatre plus jeunes Weasley et les deux _adoptés-Weasley_ restèrent, parlant et jouant avec leurs cadeaux. Ron monta son nouvel échiquier et défia Harry. Celui-ci garda son livre ouvert tout au long de la partie. Ginny et Hermione parlèrent tranquillement de tout et de rien, mais Ginny remarqua cependant que son amie avait l'esprit ailleurs.

Hermione écoutait chaque mot de ce que disait la jeune rousse, mais son regard restait fixé sur un paquet qui n'avait pas été ouvert dans le coin derrière l'arbre.


	5. Le temps des confessions

_Coucou et voici un nouveau chapitre ! Vous avez de la chance j'ai deux jours de repos donc je vais avoir un peu de temps pour traduire ! Allez je vous laisse lire ;)_

Chapitre 5 - Le Temps des confessions

Le dîner ce soir-là fut agréable. Tout le monde était joyeux, animé par l'esprit des Fêtes, et Hermione ne réfléchit même pas quand elle prit sa place entre Charlie et Ginny. La famille avait remarqué leur rapprochement mais elle avait envie de s'asseoir avec ses amis et de profiter d'une soirée sans se soucier des regards indiscrets et des hypothèses envahissantes. La seule chose qui occupait ses pensées maintenant était de savoir comment elle allait remercier Charlie d'être si gentil avec elle,

Le repas de fête vint à sa fin et Hermione sentit la main de Charlie se posait sur ses genoux sous la table. Son cœur bondi dans sa poitrine, et elle se tourna vers lui en souriant, mais, évidemment, ne pouvait rien exprimer elle-même et espérer le cacher.

Ginny sortit de table et fit signe à Hermione de la rejoindre à l'étage. Elle se leva à contrecœur, mais réussit à effleurer le bras de Charlie dans ce qu'elle espérait être une manière assez discrète. En sortant, Hermione se retourna rapidement et remarqua que Charlie la suivait du regard.

Les filles montèrent un étage, et Ginny décida que parler de leurs cadeaux de Noël serait un bon moyen d'orienter la conversation là où elle voulait.

''As tu pensé à un cadeau pour Charlie?" demanda gentiment la rousse,

Hermione se tendit à la mention du nom parce que, même si elle savait que c'était à prévoir, le sujet était encore un peu inquiétant pour elle.

"Je crains que ce ne soit trop tard, tout le monde a déjà donné ces cadeaux ..."

Ginny hocha la tête, sachant qu'Hermione allait continuer de parler.

"Et même si je voulais lui offrir quelque chose, je ne peux pas sortir pour le lui acheter», dit tristement Hermione.

"La pratique de l'échange de cadeaux ne dépend pas que d'un calendrier, Hermione. Et de nombreux cadeaux ne nécessite pas l'utilisation de l'argent, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, répondit-elle expressément.

''Ginny, je ne peux pas ..."

Les yeux chocolat de Ginny se portèrent sur elle avec impatience,

"Je veux dire, je suis vraiment nerveuse à ... je,,. Il est incroyable, Ginny, mais je ne peux pas ... je ne suis pas ... "

Comme Hermione ne parvenait pas à terminer la majorité de ses phrases, Ginny s'assit près d'elle et lui caressa les cheveux en la réconfortant. "C'est bon calme toi, Hermione."

Hermione leva ses yeux, de ses ongles qu'elle venait de ronger et continua ", Gin, je ... je crois que je suis tomber amoureuse de lui. Mais, je ne sais pas quoi faire ... "

Ginny s'en doutait déjà, mais se fut quand même un choc pour elle. Hermione s'effondra, ses coudes calés sur ses genoux, son visage dans ses mains.

''Je pense que tu devrais lui dire. Il semble amoureux aussi, tu sais. " Ginny s'empêcha de rire sottement mais elle ne put contenir son petit sourire,

''C'est le problème. Si Charlie ressent quelque chose pour moi, que devons-nous faire? Nous ne pouvons pas être un couple normal, vu que nous vivront à l'autre bout du monde l'un de l'autre. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si nous pouvions de toute facon...il y'a Ron ... "

Hermione se sentit encore plus mal qu'au début de la conversation à la mention du nom de Ron. Tombant mollement sur le lit, elle ferma les yeux comme si c'était la seul façon de tenir les problèmes éloignés d'elle.

" Il ne s'agit pas de lui, souviens toi, c'est de toi et Charlie dont nous parlons. Ne punis pas Charlie parce que Ron est un idiot. "Ginny n''avait pas l'intention de laisser son ami renoncer si facilement.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux.

'' Ce n'est pas la faute de Ron. Nous avons tous les deux décidé que c'était mieux ainsi. Nous savions que ça marcherait mieux si nous étions juste amis. Je ne pense pas que je pourrais me montrer avec un autre homme devant lui, sans parler de son frère. "

"Pense-tu que Ron voudrait te voir seule et malheureuse pour toujours?Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on tombe amoureux, et je te le dis, Charlie est un bon choix. Tu te le dois, et tu lui dois à lui aussi, donnez-vous une chance ", exhorta Ginny.

"Et Ron? Qu'est-ce qui va se passer pour lui? "

"Nous penserons à lui, le moment venu, mais tout s'arrangera avec le temps, a-t-elle assuré.

Les filles se mirent en pijama et se préparèrent à se coucher. Ginny se blottit sous ses couvertures, puis dit malicieusement:

''Je savais que tu avais un secret, Hermione, même sans te soumettre à la nouvelle invention de Fred et George."

Elle rit et crut entendre un léger rire du côté de la salle de bain où se trouvait Hermione.

_Si seulement cela avait pu rester un secret ..._ pensa Hermione.

Hermione soupira avec un mélange de crainte, de culpabilité et de soulagement. Comment allait-elle lui dire? Que ferait-elle à propos de Ron? Ces questions inondèrent son cerveau tandis qu'elle s'était couchée dans la chambre noire, les yeux fixés sur le plafond.

Ses craintes étaient en partie atténuées grâce aux conseils que lui avaient donné Ginny, mais elle avait détesté toutes les questions qu'elle lui avait posé pour lui faire admettre ses sentiments pour Charlie. Elle savait que Ginny n'arrêterait pas de la harceler jusqu'à ce qu'elle agisse.

Elle se tournait et se retournait dans son lit pendant des heures, cherchant à savoir comment elle le lui dirait. Elle imaginait tous les contextes possibles et les résultats. Elle avait tout planifié et répété à plusieurs reprises ce qu'elle avait à dire. Bien entendu, cela dépendrait de ce que Charlie avait à dire aussi, et, malheureusement, Hermione ne pu prévoir cette partie.

Outre le fait de dire quelque chose de fou, la plus grande crainte d'Hermione était le rejet. Même si elle était assez sûr des égards de Charlie en ce qui la concerne (tous les signes semblaient être la),elle ne s'était jamais permise d'être complètement sûr de n'importe quoi. Il y'avait toujours une chance que Charlie n'ai pas les même sentiments, ou que même si c'était le cas, il aurait l'impression qu'une relation entre eux serait trop difficile ou alors risquerait de compromettre sa relation fraternelle avec Ron.

Son cerveau saturé d'informations, et les heures ont continué à passer progressivement. Elle ne savait pas quelle heure il était mais elle savait que l'heure de dormir était passé. Hermione ne supportait plus d'être au lit et décida de revenir à ses anciennes thé-party au petit matin.

Elle s'assura que Ginny dormait et se glissa hors de la chambre qu'elles partageaient. Elle descendit l'escalier lentement et frissonna, car ses pieds nus étaient en contact avec le sol en marbre du couloir.

Elle regarda dans le salon et remarqua une silhouette sombre à la fenêtre. Hermione s'arrêta brusquement pour regarder. Elle savait que c'était lui.

Hermione s'avanca sur la pointe des pieds et admira le sapin scintillant avec ses chandelles enchantées. Elle débattit pour savoir si elle allait ou non déranger Charlie, qui était en extase devant la beauté de l'arbre également.

En approchant plus près, elle n'osait pas, Hermione prit alors une profonde inspiration et brisa le silence.

"Charlie? C'est toi?

Il se retourna sans cacher sa surprise de la voir là.

"Salut, Hermione. Je suis content de te voir! Mais il n'est pas un peu tard? ''

Elle regarda autour d'elle ne sachant trop quoi dire.

«Euh, oui, je suppose. C'est juste que je ne pouvais pas dormir ... . Je suis descendu pour prendre un thé. Tu veux te joindre à moi? "

Charlie ignora son offre et s'enquis de son insomnie.

"Cela faisait longtemps, hein?" Il a, bien entendu, fait allusion à ses anciennes insomnies.

''Oui, pas mal de temps, en fait. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui se passe. "

Il lui sourit aimablement et lui dit: «Eh bien, cela pourrait te remonter le moral."

Il s'est penché pour récupérer un paquet rectangulaire enveloppé dans un joli papier vert et le lui tendit. C'était, en fait, le même paquet qu'elle avait vu derrière l'arbre plutôt dans la journée. Elle le regarda la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Charlie avait pensé à elle pour Noël, et la vue du paquet était déjà suffisant pour la satisfaire.

Toutefois, Charlie s'inquièta de son silence et lui demanda: «Tu ne vas pas l'ouvrir?

Hermione se secoua et s'assis avec le cadeau dans le canapé. Charlie était assis à côté d'elle et la regarda déballer soigneusement son cadeau.

Même dans l'obscurité, Hermione pouvait voir ses initiales, "HJG," gravées dans le cuir noir d'un porte-documents design. Ses doigts carressèrent l'impression et elle regarda Charlie avec de grands yeux brillant.

"Oh mon dieu, Charlie ... C'est incroyable. Je ne peux pas croire que tu ... "

"De l'excellente qualité. Je voulais le meilleur, pour la meilleure. Mais tu devrais l'ouvrir. Il y a plus. "

Charlie avait espéré qu'elle aimerait son cadeau et jusque la il avait obtenu la réaction qu'il avait voulue.

Hermione le regarda abasourdi en apprenant qu'il y'avait encore un cadeau a découvrir. Une fois les deux loquets ouverts,elle découvrit un jeu de clefs pour verrouiller le porte-documents, un set complet de papiers à lettres et d'enveloppes assorties. En haut du bloc de papier était écrit :, « Bureau d'Hermione Granger » dans une délicate caligraphie.

"Wow, comment as-tu ...? Je suis sans voix, Charlie. Ces cadeaux sont tout simplement magnifiques. Je ne sais pas comment je pourrais jamais te remercier, dit-elle, laissant désormais ses larmes couler librement. Elle ne se souciait pas qu'il les voit.

«Tu viens de le faire. Je suis vraiment heureux que tu apprécie mon cadeau. "

Charlie placa son bras autour des épaules et elle se pencha sur lui, permettant ainsi de mettre son bras libre autour de sa taille.

"Non, Charlie, je ne l'apprécie pas,,, **je l'adore**, a-t-elle corrigé.

Hermione finit par se redresser et le regarda tristement.

''Qu'est-ce qu'il ya?" Demanda Charlie.

''Je n'ai rien. Non pas que je ne voulais pas te faire un cadeau, c'est juste ... eh bien, tu sais, je ne pouvais pas vraiment quitter la maison, ce qui a rendu quelque peu difficile l'achat d'un cadeau, répondit-elle d'un ton découragé.

Il lui sourit et lui dit:

''Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Tout ce qui importe, c'est que nous prenions soin les uns des autres. C'est ce que les cadeaux sont censés faire de toute façon, montrer aux autres que nous les aimons et les apprécions.''

_A-t-il dit-«amour»? Oui, il l'a dit._ Ce n'était pas clairement une confession, mais pour Hermione, c'était déjà un bon début,

Elle acquiesça, puis atteignit la main de Charlie, permettant ainsi à ses doigts larges et rugueux de couvrir ses petites mains. Le silence s'installa entre eux mais il n'était pas inconfortable.

Il du savoir ce qui allait arriver, parce que quand Hermione lui mit la main sur sa joue, il se pencha en avant et ils échangèrent un doux baiser timide.

Hermione se repositionna et, ce faisant, laissa son porte-documents et son contenu glisser jusqu'au plancher avec un bruit léger.

Charlie se recula et demanda calmement: "Qu'est-ce que c'était?Quelqu'un est ici? "

''Non, non, c'était juste mon, euh ..."

Mais Hermione ne pouvait guère fournir une meilleur explication pour lui répondre, parce que son esprit était trop préoccupé par le goût sucré des lèvres de Charlie. Elle voulait recommencer, mais elle se demanda si elle devrait essayer ou non.

"Oh," respira Charlie

Il mis sa main sur sa nuque et embrassa légèrement sa joue. Hermione sentit son visage devenir brûlant, Elle ne pouvait pas résister plus longtemps et se jeta sur ses lèvres.

Charlie gémit doucement, surpris, mais ne fut pas déçu de voir que Hermione avait pris l'initiative. Cette fois, Charlie laissa ses sentiments prendre le relais. Sa main carressait ses cheveux et sa langue goutta à la douceur de ses lèvres. Hermione était impressionné par ses capacités, mais se rappela qu'il avait sans doute eu beaucoup plus d'expérience qu'elle.

Elle finit par se reculer, à regret, mais elle estima que, si elle ne le faisait pas, les choses auraient pu vite dérapés.

"Charlie ... Je dois te dire ... Je pense ... Je suis un peu amoureuse de toi, dit-elle avec nervosité

. ''Je sais que cela paraît fou car nous ne sommes réellement amis que depuis quelques semaines, mais je ne peux pas te sortir de mes pensées." rajouta-t-elle,

Charlie hocha la tête. "Moi aussi. Je n'ai pas ressenti de sentiments aussi fort pour quelqu'un depuis longtemps et pour tout te dire, j'ai réfléchi un moment en me demandant si je devais te le dire ou non. Je suis vraiment content que tu l'ai fait ", dit-il avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Cette fois, quand il se separèrent, ils gardèrent leurs fronts collés et continuèrent à parler de combien ils étaient content de s'être avoué leur sentiments.

Quand Hermione essaya de réprimer un bâillement, Charlie joua son rôle d'adulte impressionnant et dit: "Ok jeune femme, c'est l'heure d'aller dormir."

Elle a ri et presque hurlé quand Charlie la souleva du divan. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule, et se laissa emmener jusqu'à sa chambre. Il la posa délicatement sur son lit et la borda. Elle profita qu'il soit penché pour l'attrapé par le cou et le tira pour un baiser du soir.

"Joyeux Noël, Charlie, dit-elle lentement.

"Joyeux Noël, ma puce."

Charlie retourna récupérer le cadeau d'hermione pour lui ramener dans sa chambre et quand il fut de retour elle dormait déjà profondément. Il le posa au pied de son lit et l'embrassa sur le front avant de sortir. 


	6. les murs ont des oreilles

_Un grand merci pour vos review qui me font extremement plaisir ! _

_Il y'aura 24 chapitres et je tiens à vous rassurer je les publierai tous ! Je fini toujours ce que je commence et étant une lectrice active je deteste suivre une fic qui n'a jamais de fin sa me frustre énormément donc je n'oserai pas faire la pareil ;)_

_Et il y'aura au minimum deux chapitres de postés par semaine, et parfois même plus suivant mes jours de boulot ^^ allez bonne lecture !_

_P.s : Merci a justabook de m'avoir fait remarquer que les lecteurs qui n'ont pas de compte, ne pouvaient pas laisser de reviews, j'ai rectifié le tir et maintenant tout le monde peut dire ce qu'il veut ^^ ! lol_

Chapitre 6: Les murs ont des oreilles

Hermione se réveilla avec un sourire plaqué sur son visage. Les oiseaux chantaient si fort, devant la fenêtre, qu'elle se demandait comment Ginny arrivait encore à dormir. Elle se remit tout de suite à penser à la plus merveilleuse nuit de sa vie.

Elle était couchée dans son lit et se blottit sous ses couvertures, espérant que Ginny se réveillerait bientôt, ayant beaucoup à lui dire. Hermione se sentait soulagé d'en avoir parlé avec elle la veille, parce que ce qu'elle avait à avouer maintenant aurait été plus difficile à raconter si elle n'avait pas été dans la confidence.

Après dix minutes d'attente, Hermione finit par se lever pour aller se laver. Ce fut la meilleur douche de sa vie. Cela avait sûrement un rapport avec la nuit et les baisers échangés avec Charlie. La façon dont l'eau chaude tombait sur son corps lui rappelait les bras chaud et sécurisant de Charlie. Elle se sentait mieux et plus heureuse.

Hermione sortit de la douche et s'habilla. Quand elle entra dans la chambre, elle vit Ginny tournant dans son lit, essayant sans doute de dormir quelques minutes de plus.

"Hey, Gin, tu es réveillée ?"

Ginny gémit et dit d'un ton assoupi, "Non."

Hermione commenca à se brosser les cheveux et traversa la chambre pour s'asseoir au bord du lit de Ginny.

"Ecoute, Ginny, je dois te dire quelque chose ..."

Ginny acquiesça faiblement prétendant écouter mais avait fermé les yeux dans sa vaine tentative de se rendormir.

"C'est à propos de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit...".

La rouquine ouvrit les yeux et se releva un peu dans son lit, très impatiente d'entendre les nouvelles, mais toujours trop ensommeillé pour faire des mouvements vifs. Elle demanda lentement,

''avec Charlie? "

Mais au moment où Hermione avait ouvert la bouche pour tout lui raconter, elles entendirent la voix de Mrs Weasley, les appelant à venir petit-déjeuner. Le coeur d'Hermione sauta dans sa poitrine à la pensée de voir Charlie dans moins de deux minutes.

"Viens, on va manger. Je te raconterai tout après''.

Ginny, exaspéré d'avoir été sortie du lit et de devoir attendre le récit d'Hermione, sortit de sous les couvertures à contrecoeur. Elle suivit Hermione hors de la chambre, qui tourna la tête vers son nouveau Porte-documents. _Pratique, utile, et tout simplement ... t elle,_

Hermione descendit légèrement l'escalier tandis que Ginny traînait derrière elle; elles entrèrent dans la cuisine presque pleine et furent accueillis par les odeurs alléchantes des oeufs et du bacon.

«Bonjour, les filles," salua Mrs Weasley , à laquelle elles répondirent: «Salut, m'man» et «Bonjour, Mrs Weasley."

Ginny se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et posa sa tête sur ses bras croisés. Hermione prit place à côté d'elle. La première chose qu'elle avait remarqué en entrant dans la cuisine était qu'un membre particulier de la famille Weasley était absent. Son cœur se serra, en se demandant où il pouvait être.

_Peut-être qu'il avait du retourner travailler plutôt que prévu! _Elle espérait de tout coeur que ce ne soit pas ça ..._ Ou pire, peut-être avait il honte de ce qui était arrivé et s'était sauvé car il ne voulait pas me voir à nouveau_...

Heureusement pour Hermione, quelqu'un d'autre remarqua son absence:

"Mais où est Charlie?" demanda Mrs Weasley. "Il vaudrait mieux qu'il descende d'ici peu si il veut avoir encore quelque chose à manger.

"Toujours dans sa chambre. Il doit dormir, je pense, »répondit George.

"Ouais, il est resté debout tard, la nuit dernière, n'est-ce pas?" ajouta Fred en ricanant.

Les jumeaux se regardèrent se mirent à rire ouvertement.

Les oreilles d'Hermione bourdonnèrent et elle sentit son visage se chauffer. _Que savaient-ils?_

''Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire tous les deux?" demanda Mrs Weasley .

"Oh, tu sais, l'excitation de Noël prend vraiment tout son sens avec Charlie,'' répondit Fred innocemment.

''Oauis, tout excité...'' Ajouta George riant dans sa barbe,

Hermione sentit qu'elle pourrait s'évanouir.

Ron n'écoutait qu'à moitié, Harry et lui s'échangeaient leurs cartes de chocogrenouille, mais il entendit le dernier commentaire de George.

"Tu ne voulez pas dire épuisé ? Comme épuisé de fatigue ? "demanda Ron confusement,

Fred et George se sourirent malicieusement l'un à l'autre.

''Ouais, mon pote, c'est ce que nous avons dit."

Hermione ne se sentait plus aussi légère, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas été plus prudente?

Elle essaya de se forcer à manger autant qu'elle pu mais elle avait perdu son appétit. Ginny, maintenant plus réveillé, avait remarqué le changement de comportement de son amie. Après le petit-déjeuner, elles quittèrent la cuisine avec un plateau de nourriture que Ginny avait proposé d'apporter à Charlie.

«Ecoute, je n'ai pas tout compris dans la cuisine, mais tu me l'expliqueras une fois que Charlie aura prit son petit déjeuner",déclara Ginny.

"EUH-Quoi?" Hermione baffoullait, mais Ginny avait déjà mis le plateau entre ses mains et déguerpi dans le couloir avant qu'Hermione n'est eu le temps de refuser.

Elle sentait son cœur battre furieusement dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle marchait dans le couloir. Elle se trouva devant la porte de chambre fermée de Charlie. Il lui fallu quelques secondes avant qu'elle n'ai le courage de frapper.

«Entrez,» dit une voix très sexy, selon elle.

Hermione tourna la poignée et poussa la porte lentement, en faisant attention à ne pas faire tomber de nourriture (bien que ce n'était pas ce qui la préoccupait le plus à ce moment là). Elle pénétra dans la chambre et vit un Charlie torse nu sortir de la salle de bain, se brossant les dents.

''Bonjour, Hermione'', sourit-il.

Elle était complètement fasciné en regardant l'homme qu'était Charlie Weasley et cela la rendit complètement muette. Son regard se fixa sur ses abdos qui avaient l'air dur comme de la pierre, ses pectoraux bien définis, ses épaules carrés et les muscles de ses bras l'hypnothisé pendant qu'il finissait de se brosser les dents. Elle n'arrivait plus à penser de façon cohérente et ne savait plus ce qu'elle voulait dire.

"Salut, Charlie ... Je, euh ... je t'ai apporté le petit déjeuner. Ta maman a remarqué que tu n'étais pas levé ... moi aussi d'ailleurs...et euh...et j'ai cru que tu aurais peut-être faim. "

"Merci, mon coeur'' dit Charlie avec désinvolture, mais avec un énorme sourire.

Hermione sentit ses genoux devenir faibles et ne se doutait pas que son visage était de la même couleur que les cheveux de Charlie. Elle fut soulagé quand il retourna à la salle de bain pour se rincer la bouche et profita de son absence pour reprendre ses esprits.

Il est revenu, toujours torse nu (non pas qu'elle s'en plaignait), et tira une chaise pour qu'Hermione puisse s'asseoir le temps qu'il petit-déjeune.

Charlie lui offrit du lard, qu'elle prit volontiers, ayant retrouvé son appétit.

_Il n'a pas été rappelé par son travail et il n'est pas gêné par ma présence, merci merlin !_ pensa-t-elle joyeusement.

''Alors, pourquoi n'étais-tu pas en bas ce matin?" Dit-elle nonchalamment, même si elle était très intéressé de savoir.

Il termina son lard et répondit: ''Eh bien, outre le fait que j'étais fatigué et qu'une demi-heure de sommeil supplémentaire a été la bienvenue, certaines circonstances ont fait...enfin ... ca auraient pu rendre la situation un peu embarrassante ce matin."

Hermione baissa la tête, pensant que c'était à cause de quelque chose qu'elle avait fait.

"Oh".

«Non, ce n'est pas toi, Hermione. a-t-il assuré. "C'est quelque chose d'autre. Ou plutôt quelqu'un d'autre. Deux quelqu'un , en fait. "

_Fred et George. Merde,_ pensa Hermione.

''Qui pouvait se douter que ces oreilles à rallonges fonctionneraient si bien, hein?" dit-il en riant. "Cela dit, j'admire leur inventivité."

''Oui, j'ai trouvé qu'ils agissaient bizzarement au petit déjeuner. Les choses qu'ils ont dit été assez révélatrice pour ceux qui savaient de quoi ils parlaient. J'espérais seulement que mes soupçons n'étaient pas vraies, dit-elle tendu.

Charlie s'installa près d'elle et posa son bras sur son épaule.

"Hey, ne t'inquiéte pas. Ca va bien se passer, et ils ont promis de ne rien dire. "

Elle avait l'air sceptique mais elle demanda: ''Que savent-ils exactement?''

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser sur le front et suggéra d'aller discuter à l'extérieur.

''Même les murs ont des oreilles, comme nous l'avons récemment découvert, dit Charlie.

Charlie enfila un pull à col roulé bleu et Hermione admira la façon dont le vêtement rendait pleinement justice à son torse. Il lui prit la main et la conduisit à la porte, mais elle lui rappela qu'ils devaient être discret. Il abandonna sa main essayant de cacher au mieux sa déception,

"Ouais, tu as raison. Désolé ", s'excusa-t-il avec un sourire triste. ''Je veux juste …'' il ne termina pas sa phrase et baissa la tête,

Hermione referma la porte ouverte, releva la tête de Charlie et le regarda droit dans ses yeux bleu. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent et Charlie finit par combler le trou qu'il restait entre eux pour l'embrasser avec passion.

Il écarta une mèche de cheveux de son visage puis laissa glisser sa main sur son cou. Elle haletait, le bras autour de son dos l'attira encore plus près de lui, et elle sentit une sensation enhivrante envelopper tout son corps. Elle en voulait toujours plus de lui, ses lèvres avaient un goût merveilleux et elle se sentait si bien. Hermione avait ses mains sur les hanches de Charlie mais elle les retira à contrecœur, car elle sentit une soudaine envie de défaire le fermoir de la ceinture du jeune homme.

Tous les deux étaients essouflés, et il fallu beaucoup de contrôle à Charlie pour ne pas lui bondir dessus.

"Nous ne pouvons pas, Charlie. Qui sait quelqu'un pourrait nous entendre "

''Tu as raison, mais Merlin ... '' il ne finit pas sa phrase et se pencha pour un autre baiser passioné.

«Non, vraiment …" Hermione essaya de résister vainement...

Ils s'embrassèrent encore, et encore, et ...

Cette fois, quand elle se détacha de lui, elle recula de deux pas. Reprenant son souffle laborieusement, elle lui dit: "Nous avons vraiment besoin de sortir discuter dehors''.

Charlie hocha la tête, mais leva la main, montrant qu'il lui fallait du temps pour récupérer avant de sortir. Hermione s'assit sur le lit pour l'attendre, et il envisaga de se joindre à elle, mais changea d'avis et s'asseya sur une chaise pour plus de sécurité.

Hermione recommenca à se sentir nerveuse et embarrasée en pensant à leurs échanges passionés.

Le rouquin fixait avec admiration la jeune fille assise sur son lit. ''Tu es si belle, Hermione."

Elle rougit et se déplaca sur le lit, se sentant un peu mal à l'aise avec sa culotte trempé pouvait-il avoir ce pouvoir sur elle?

"Euh, merci, dit-elle timidement.

Ayant réussi à calmer ''son dragon'', Charlie se leva et fit signe à Hermione pour qu'elle le suive.

"Nous allons peut-être réussir à sortir cette fois, dit-il en riant. "Et merci pour le petit déjeuner."

Elle sourit et répondit: «Avec plaisir", tout en remerciant mentalement Ginny pour son idée.

_Oh, Ginny ... si tu savais tout ce que j'ai à te dire!_

Elle se leva maladroitement, et se sentait un peu étrange , cela étant surement du à toute l'excitation ressenti et la petite culotte en était la première témoin. Quand ils arrivèrent au bout du couloir, elle demanda si elle pouvait retarder leur balade car elle avait besoin d'aller voir Ginny.

«Bien sûr. Viens me chercher quand tu es prête. "

Il regarda furtivement autour d'eux pour détecter quelconque intrus ou oreilles à rallonges, et une fois sûr il l'embrassa doucement sur la joue, avant de partir vers la cuisine. Hermione monta à l'étage souhaitant voir Ginny.

Son sourire était collé sur son visage et Ginny la regarda suspicieusement.

"Tu ne vas pas le croire!" S'écria Hermione, en sautant partout dans la chambre.

Ginny arqua un sourcil et souria, lui donnant un air ironique.

"Oh, tu crois?"


	7. Départ inattendu

_Lire vos reviews me fait tellement plaisir que sa me donne envie de publier un nouveau chapitre pour vous remercier :) Bonne lecture ^^_

Chapitre 7: Départ inattendu

"C'était incroyable, Ginny. La chaleur que je ressentais waouh! Ca en était presque insupportable, mais dans le bon sens. Oh, Merlin, la façon dont il m'a touché ... "continuait Hermione, s'allongeant sur son lit les cheveux étalés sur l'oreiller.

"Tu sais combien j'aime les potins, Hermione, mais rappele toi ceci: c'est de mon frère dont nous parlons, alors s'il te plaît épargne les détails trop physique, je vais faire des cauchermars après ! expliqua Ginny tout en riant.

"Désolé, Gin, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je n'arrive plus à me contrôler, dès que je parle de lui ou que je pense à lui... Et quand je suis avec lui, je veux juste ... je veux faire des choses que je n'ai jamais faite auparavant. Il fait me sentir différente... Aucun des gars que j'ai connu ne m'a fait cet effet là. "

Ginny étudia l'air hébété de son amie.

''Même pas Ron?"

Le front de la brunette se plissa à la mention du nom de Ron.

"Ron et moi n'avons jamais eu de relation autre qu'amical. Nous sommes juste de très bon amis. Nous en avons décidé ainsi. D'ailleurs, je ne pense pas que Ron et Charlie soit semblable sur le sujet ... Charlie est plus âgé, expérimenté... Donc je suppose que la réponse à ta question serait non: Ron ne m'a jamais fait me sentir comme ça. "

Malgré les réclamations de Ginny, cinq minutes plutôt, de ne pas s'étendre sur les échanges physique de son frère aîné, elle semblait très interessé par la relation de ce dernier et de sa meilleur amie.

'' Et sa signifie quoi « _te faire sentir comme ça_ »?''

Hermione se trouva à court de mots. Comment pouvait-elle dire ce qu'elle ressentait?

"Hmmm, Ginny ... Harry et toi vous n'avez jamais...euh..., tu sais ...'' Elle baissa la voix jusqu'à ce que ces mots deviennent un murmure presque inaudible, "eu des rapports sexuels?"

"HERMIONE!" hurla Ginny , et soudain, Hermione souhaita revenir en arrière et n'avoir rien dit. "C'est à ça que tu penses ... avec Charlie ...? Oh, bonté divine, dit-elle en se mordant la joue pour ne pas exploser de rire.

Hermione avait un regard honteux et confus, mais voulait savoir: ''alors, euh ... vous avez...?"

''Par Merlin, non! Pense-tu vraiment que Harry soit assez audacieux pour tenter quelque chose ici et avec moi? Pas comme si il ne serait pas le bienvenu, mais je pense que Harry a peur de ce que mes frères feraient s'ils découvraient qu'il couchait avec moi ", expliqua la rousse secoué par son fou rire contenu.

''J'ai encore bien dix ans à attendre avant qu'il ne se décide à me toucher. L'horreur! Enfin j'aurais de la chance si ont fait l'amour pour notre nuit de noce, et encore s'il me demande un jour de l'épouser. "

Hermione semblait plus abattu qu'auparavant et répondit: "C'est dingue, Ginny. Je ne sais pas à quoi je pensais, en me mettant avec Charlie. Il a tellement plus d'expérience que moi et ... je suppose qu'il doit être trop vieux pour moi. Je devrais probablement arrêter les choses maintenant avant que sa n'aille trop loin. "

''N'essaye même pas, Hermione Jane Granger! L'amour ne connaît aucune limite d'âge, et je veux bien être pendu si jamais tu oses rompre pour une raison aussi stupide! D'ailleurs, il doit bien y avoir une première fois à tout, donc quelle différence cela fait si il a plus d'expérience? Tout le monde passe par là, garde bien sa en mémoire. Cela se produira tôt ou tard, alors pourquoi ne pas le faire avec quelqu'un que tu aimes? S'enflamma Ginny.

Hermione fut abasourdi par le discours convaincu que venait de lui faire Ginny, elle avait raison ...

''Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas?"

Un petit sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Hermione, et elle regarda son attaché-case.

"Oui, Ginny, je l'aime vraiment."

''Alors tu dois savoir que Charlie ne cherchera jamais à te blesser. De tous mes frères, c'est vraiment le plus gentil, et le plus sensible. Tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur. Si tu souhaite attendre, il t'attendra et respectera ton choix.''

Ginny avait raison, Charlie attendrait pour elle, et cette pensée lui donnait encore plus envie de lui . Le simple fait que Charlie soit prêt à tout faire pour qu'elle se sente à l'aise, le rendait d'autant plus désirable et sexy.

"Je vais aller voir Charlie. Il doit m'attendre... "

"Oh?" Demanda Ginny avec malice.

''Nous allons nous ballader. Il veut me parler de Fred et George. Je suis un peu inquiète au sujet de ces deux-là, pas sûr qu'ils puissent garder leurs bouches fermés ''.

Ginny hocha la tête en connaissance de cause. "Combien de temps allez-vous garder votre relation secrète? Je veux dire par rapport au reste de la famille?"

''Si par famille tu veux dire Ron, alors je ne sais pas. Tant que nous pourrons, je pense. " éluda Hermione

«Ne crois tu pas qu'il devrait savoir?"

«Tôt ou tard, il le saura. Je ne sais pas comment lui dire. Bon, je ferais mieux d'y aller. Je te vois tout à l'heure. "

Après qu'Hermione est quitté la chambre, Ginny rejoignit tranquillement la chambre de son petit ami pour une petite discussion.

Après un passage par la salle de bain et un changement de sous-vêtements, Hermione frappa à la porte de Charlie, et la même voix profonde et sexy l'invita à entrer.

"Je pense que je devrais t'attendre ici en fait, répondit-elle alors qu'elle se trouvait encore sur le pas de la porte. Elle se sentait très à l'aise dans sa culotte propre et voulait la garder telle quelle pour leur promenade.

Charlie souria et suivit Hermione pour sortir dans le jardin du square Grimmaud. Tout le long du trajet, il se retint de prendre la main délicate de la jeune fille. Il détestait se cacher, mais savait qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions.

Ils ont continué à marcher, en suivant leur chemin habituel en direction du petit bois .N'étant plus visibles de la maison, Charlie pu finalement mettre son bras autour des épaules de la brunette.

''Les jumeaux ont entendu que tu voulait remonter avant notre ballade et à mon avis il voulait te suivre, je les ai vu. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils allaient à la cuisine pour grignoter mais je n'y crois pas trop, dit Charlie sceptique.

"Pourquoi voudraient-ils me suivre ? Depuis quand s'intéressent-ils à moi? "

Charlie fit une pause. "Peut-être parce qu'ils ont vu la façon dont je t'ai regardé l'autre soir quand tu es sortie de table. Après ton départ, je devais avoir les yeux exhorbités et la langue qui pendait avec un air idiot", sourit-il.

"Oh," Hermione rougit. "Ouais, c'est peut-être pour sa."

''Ils ont fait irruption dans ma chambre vers six heures ce matin, faisant des bruits de bisous et disant :''Oh, Hermione, je t'aime''. J'ai su qu'ils avaient écouté quand George a déclaré en prenant la main de Fred:'' Je n'ai pas ressenti de sentiments aussi fort pour quelqu'un depuis longtemps ". Et là, j'ai vu les oreilles à rallonges qui sortaient de la poche de Fred. "

Hermione se mit à rire, en dépit de la situation délicate, parce qu'elle dû admettre qu'ils étaient très intelligents.

"C'est pour ça que tu n'es pas venu au petit déjeuner, Fred et George t'ont gâché ta fin de nuit!",

Elle sourit, puis redevient grave. "Et maintenant que fait on? Tu as dit qu'ils le garderaient pour eux mais comment peux-tu en être sur?''

Charlie lui répondit avec confiance. "Crois-moi, je connais quelques uns de leur secrets,et ils n'ont pas envie que sa se sache,alors si ils balacent, je balancerai à mon tour,", il sourit malicieusement.

"Si tu le dis", répondit Hermione, espérant de toutes ses forces que Charlie n'oubliait pas qu'ils parlaient des jumeaux.

Ils arrivèrent à la lisière du bois, ils poussèrent les branches, enjambèrent les troncs d'arbres abattus, et les feuilles mortes craquèrent sous leurs pieds.

"Ne t'inquiéte pas. Personne d'autres ne saura pour nous, dit Charlie dans un ton ou Hermione décela de la déception.

Elle se sentit immédiatement coupable. «Oh, Charlie, je n'ai pas honte de toi ou de notre relation au contraire. Je ne sais juste pas comment dire à Ron, que je suis amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre, et en plus de devoir lui expliquer que c'est son grand frère." Elle soupira et ajouta:" Je ne veux pas perdre mon ami. "

Charlie avait cessé de marcher, Hermione s'en rendit compte quelques métres plus loin, elle revint sur ses pas et se planta face à lui.

"Ainsi donc, tu veux vraiment être avec moi?" demanda-t-il, incrédule.

Elle s'approcha de lui et répondit: "Bien sûr, que je le veux. Tu ne m'as pas cru hier soir quand je t'ai dit que je t'aimais ?''

"Ce n'est pas que je ne te crois pas. J'ai juste pensé que toi et Ron ... Eh bien, qu'une fois que vous seriez retournés à l'école, tu réaliserai qu'il était celui avec qui tu devrais être, et que je deviendrai un souvenir. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser que ce n'était que temporaire, une aventure de vacances, même si cela m'a tué de penser à notre relation sous cet angle-là."

Elle se rapprocha de lui et chuchota: ''Ce n'est pas un simple flirt de vacances, Charlie. J'ai besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de Ron aussi, mais d'une manière différente. Lui et Harry sont mes meilleurs amis, et je ne veux pas les perdre, mais je ne veux pas te perdre non plus ... Ils nous restent moins d'une semaine avant que je retourne à l'école. "Elle enveloppa de son bras son cou et ajouta : ''Merlin, tu vas tellement me manquer'', tout en lui plantant un baiser sur la joue.

''Il reste moins de temps que tu ne le pense, malheuresement. Je pars demain pour la Roumanie ", déclara Charlie avec regret. ''Ils ont besoin de moi à la réserve, tu sais."

Hermione sentit ses yeux se remplirent de larmes: "Non, S'il te plaît, ne pars pas, Charlie."

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et répondit. ''Je ne vais nulle part jusqu'à demain. Tu m'as pour toi jusque-là..."

Hermione se mit à l'embrasser frénétiquement, ses mains caressant son torse, puis descendant jusqu'à sa ceinture pour commencer à la défaire. Charlie s'écarta d'elle : 

''Es tu sûr que ce soit raisonnable, Hermione? ''

Elle lui lança un regard suppliant.

"Oh, Charlie, tu pars demain,'' dit-elle tout en embrassant le bord de ses lèvres, ''et on ne se reverra pas avant cet été. S'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de toi ... "

Hermione continua à l'embrasser doucement, afin qu'il ne puisse pas refuser, et se serra contre lui. Il répondit à son baiser, puis fit glisser ses lèvres centimètre par centimètre le long de son cou et commenca à déboutonner le haut de son manteau afin d'accéder à sa clavicule. Ils s'allongèrent par terre, éparpillant leur vêtements autour et sous eux... Seul leur excitation fit qu'ils n'entendirent pas les hatèlements étouffés.

Car à a peine cent mètres de là, se trouvait deux spectateurs choqués par l'ébat intime qui avait lieu juste sous leurs yeux.

Ginny se tourna vers Harry pour qu'il l'embrasse, mais il la repoussa ne sachant pas si il serait en mesure de s'arrêter après''.

"Nous ne pouvons pas. Nous ne devrions même pas être ici, Gin ».

La cape d'invisibilité les obligeait à se serrer, et les gémissements provenant de Charlie et Hermione semblait torturer la libido de Ginny qui suppliait son petit-ami de faire quelque chose.

"Harry, embrasse moi, juste un bisou ''

Il obéit mais il sentit son excitation monter très vite et brisa le contact avec Ginny rapidement.

«Ecoute Ginny, c'est mal. On ne devrait pas être ici, et je n'aurais pas dû te permettre d'utiliser ma cape. Il s'agit des affaires d'Hermione et de Charlie, et très franchement, ca ne me plait pas vraiment de voir ma meilleure ami comme ça."

"Parce que tu ne regarde pas toi depuis tout à l'heure?" s'enflamma la rousse.

"Euh, non Ginny. Enfin...euh ce n'est pas de ça dont je voulais parler mais de Charlie. Il a de la chance d'être un Weasley, ou bien j'aurai du lui régler son compte pour ce qu'il fait à mon amie.

''Je suis surprise que tu ai les idées aussi claires, la plupart des mecs n'ont pas autant de conscience quand leur sang a investi une autre partie que leur cerveau.''

«Il faut bien que l'un d'entre nous soit raisonnable, contra Harry.

Elle lui jeta un regard qui lui fit comprendre qu'il allait payer ce commentaire.

"S'il te plaît, Ginny, on y va"

Ginny le suivi sur la pointe des pieds même si elle avait envie de faire beaucoup de bruits.

Hermione ne voyait rien, n'avait pas entendu ses amis qui l'espionnaient, elle se perdait dans un océan d'extase.

Sa respiration devint rapide, puis tout s'arrêta, elle se contracta et elle poussa un cri doux atteignant son apogée avec Charlie. Ils tombèrent mollement l'un sur l'autre après ce moment de pur félicité.

L'air froid était agréable sur sa peau chaude et moite, et étant dans les bras de Charlie, elle ne pouvait imaginer un endroit plus merveilleux où se trouvait.''

Poudlard serait un enfer sans lui.


	8. Juste un aurevoir

_Salut tout le monde, et voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Merci encore pour vos review qui me font extremement plaisir et me motive plus que jamais pour continuer la traduction ! Allez je sais que vous en mourrez d'envie alors je vous laisse lire tranquille... Je posterai le prochain chapitre mercredi ou jeudi!_

_p,s: Chaleur garanti à la fin de ce chapitre ;) _

Chapitre 8: Juste un aurevoir

Après s'être habillé, ils retournèrent vers le square Grimmaud. Hermione posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Charlie, se sentant plus satisfaite et comblait que jamais elle ne l'avait été. Le soleil se couchait, et leurs deux estomac faisaient savoir que l'heure du dîner approchait.

Ils revinrent le plus lentement possible et séparèrent leurs mains, quand ils commencèrent à apercevoir la maison. Hermione commencait déjà à détester de devoir cacher sa relation avec Charlie, et ca ne faisait que vingt-quatre heures.

Ils passèrent par la porte arrière de la cuisine où ils rencontrèrent Mme Weasley. Elle se tourna vers eux pour les accueillir, et une fois qu'ils furent sorti de la pièce, elle se mit a réfléchir sur la durée de leur promenade.

Hermione et Charlie prirent congé l'un de l'autre au sommet de l'escalier et se séparèrent sans même un baiser (elle savait que c'était trop risqué, mais le regretta néanmoins). Elle entra dans sa chambre, où elle trouva Ginny et Harry en pleine discussion houleuse sur Merlin sait quoi, et dit bonjour à ses deux amis.

"Salut, Hermione'', dit Harry, mais avant même de pouvoir poursuivre. Il fut poussé à la porte par Ginny qui voulait parler à Hermione.

«Pas maintenant, Gin. Je vais prendre une douche. "

Ginny acquiesça. _Ouais, elle ne veut pas que quelqu'un découvre qu'elle dégage une odeur de sexe_ pensa-t-elle.

Hermione sécha ses cheveux, chose qu'elle ne faisait pas d'habitude mais elle ne voulait que quelqu'un se doute qu'elle venait de prendre une douche et que des soupçons naissent par la suite. C'était une fille du matin, elle se lavait toujours le matin, c'est pourquoi elle prenait toutes ces précautions.

Ginny et elle étaient les deux dernieres arrivées à table pour dîner. Elles constatèrent que les seuls places restantes été à côté de Harry (évidemment il avait gardé une place pour Ginny à côté de lui), et à côté de ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être déçu, elle aurait aimé s'asseoir à côté de Charlie mais elle se consola un peu en voyant qu'il se trouvait juste en face d'elle.

Les lèvres de Charlie remuèrent silencieusement : ''Désolé''.

De toute évidence, il était arrivé un peu tard également et n'avait pas pu garder une place près de lui. Il lui souria, ''_d'une manière à vous faire fondre''_ songea-t-elle,si bien qu'elle en oublia sa décéption et réussi à se détendre.

Elle parvint à rester assise à côté de Ron sans se sentir mal à l'aise, (pourtant les images de sa promenade défilaient en boucle dans sa tête), la présence appaisante de Charlie devant y être pour beaucoup. Ron et elle parvinrent même à parler tranquillement, sans bafouiller et sans gêne.

Hermione écouta avec interêt les occupations de Ron ces derniers jours. En effet, elle ne l'avait pas vraiment vu ces temps derniers, mais elle ne voulait pas attirer l'attention sur ces absences répétées.

Fred et George s'intégrèrent à la conversation et expliquèrent à la brunette que Ron les avait aidé à développer leur nouveau produit top-secret. Ron semblait heureux comme tout quand les jumeaux le complimentèrent sur sa contribution à l'élaboration du nouveau produit.

Hermione se demande si Harry avait également participé, mais se souvint que lui et Ginny avaient dû probablement se bécoter une bonne partie de la journée dans un coin sombre de la maison.

''_Eh bien, au moins Ron n'aura pas été seul toute la journée '_', elle semblait soulagé.

Tout le monde fut déçu d'entendre Charlie annoncer son retour au travail dès le lendemain, plus particulièrement Mme Weasley :

"Oh Charlie, tu ne peux pas demander quelques jours de plus?"

''_Oui! Demande quelques jours de plus!_ ''Hermione essaya de communiquer par télépathie.

''Désolé maman. J'aimerais rester mais Walt Springly a une vilaine morsure, donc il sera absent pendant un moment. Je dois m'occuper de son dragon le temps de sa convalescence. "

''_Merde !, y'a plus d'espoir'', _songea Hermione .

Mrs Weasley insista: ''Et alors... quelqu'un d'autre peut s'en occuper non ?''

"Mais, maman. C'est mon boulot, tu le sais. Je n'ai pas le choix, dit Charlie, dans l'espoir de mettre fin à la conversation.

"Très bien, mais tu ferais mieux de revenir bientôt à la maison, avant noël prochain! Tu n'as qu'a demander des jours de congès supplémentaire pour pâques ou cet été "suggéra Mrs Weasley.

''Oh, maman ...'' soupira-t-il. "Ne t'inquiéte pas, je serai vite de retour. N'oublie pas que nous avons des petits sur le point d'être diplômés de -tu que je pourrais rater ça? "Charlie sourit à sa mère, puis à Hermione.

Ron leva les yeux de son assiette et dit: ''Hé, regarde un peu à qui tu parle, idiot !. La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, je faisais une tête de plus que toi''. Il souria et fit semblant de viser la tête de Charlie avec son petit pain, jusqu'à ce que Mrs Weasley intervienne.

Quand le dîner prit fin, Hermione et Charlie durent séparer leur jambes sous la table. Bien sûr, ils avaient envie de se retrouver tous les deux, mais ils avaient déjà passé tellement de temps ensemble... Cela allait devenir vraiment suspect si ils s'éloignaient encore ensemble de la maison.

Ron et Harry suivirent les jumeaux à leur «laboratoire», tandis que Hermione et Ginny, se dirigeaient vers leur chambre à coucher. Hermione espérait que les jumeaux arriveraient à tenir leurs langues. Ginny, elle, était contente que les garçons soient occupés car elle allait pouvoir interroger Hermione sur sa ballade avec Charlie.

"C'était tout simplement génial. Enfin, sauf la partie ou il m'a dit qu'il partait demain. Mais au moins, il m'a assuré que les jumeaux ne diraient rien... "

"Ce n'est pas de sa dont je voulais parler, Hermione,'' ricana Ginny. ''Avez-vous, tu sais, vous avez...fait cedont on a parlé tout à l'heure...''

Hermione rougit violemment. Elle commenca par secouer la tête puis elle se souvint alors que Ginny était la seule fille à qui elle ne se soit jamais confiée.

"Euh, bien ..."

"Oh mon dieu, tu l'as fait!" S'exclama Ginny.

Hermione fouilla dans ses tiroirs pour chercher sa brosse à cheveux mais finit par abandonner et opta pour une queue de cheval, tout en omettant de répondre à l'affirmation de son amie.

"Comment c'était ?'' questionna la rousse.

«C'était, euh ..." Hermione ne savait pas pourquoi elle était si gênée de parler de sa à Ginny après ... après ce qu'elle venait de faire avec Charlie.

''_C'est différent_'', se dit-elle.

Ginny sourit, ce qui fit sourire Hermione et cela causa une rougeur encore plus importante sur ses joues.

"Tu as utilisé un charme de contraception, n'est-ce pas?" s'assura Ginny.

"Bien sûr que je l'ai fait, Gin." Première phrase cohérente qu'elle réussi à sortir en cinq minutes.

"Tu es vraiment la sorcière la plus intelligente de ton âge, ' Mione." Mais... enfin vous arrivez à avoir de tels échanges sans vous faire repérer... Tu crois que personne ne remarque rien ?''

"Oui et non ... Fred et George sont au courant, et toi aussi. Sa ne me dérange pas que vous soyez au courant, tant que ca se limite à vous trois'', répondit Hermione tout en mettant sa robe de chambre par-dessus sa chemise de nuit.

''Et quand vas tu le dire à Ron ?''

"Honnêtement, je ne sais pas, Gin''.

Hermione rassembla quelque uns de ses livres d'école et se dirigea vers la porte.

''Je vais dans la bibliothèque pour étudier. L'école commence bientôt et je n'ai pas encore fini le travail demandé par les professeurs. Je te vois plus tard. "

''Ouais, beaucoup plus tard,'' rigola Ginny, ''A tout à l'heure ''.

** ooOoo**

Deux heures plus tard, Hermione ferma son livre d'Arithmancie. Cette matière, qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement,ne pouvait la distraire plus longtemps, et elle mourrait d'envie de voir Charlie de nouveau.

La pensée d'aller le chercher lui traversa l'esprit mais elle savait qu'elle devrait attendre un peu pour s'assurer que tout le monde était bien endormi. Ne supportant plus de rester assise dans la bibliothèque, elle se dirigea vers le salon où elle était persuadée de le trouver.

Elle se posa sur le canapé et contempla le sapin de noël. Dix minutes, à peine, après son arrivé, elle entendit: "Tu es trop prévisible, mon coeur."

"Et qui y a t'il de mal à ca ?", demanda-t-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

Il s'asseya à côté d'elle et l'embrassa sur la joue.

''Rien de mal et au moins, je sais où tu es. Tu es arrivé depuis longtemps?"

''Non je travaillais dans la bibliothèque''.

Quand elle lui demanda où il était allé, il lui répondit tristement: "Papa et maman m'ont aidé à préparer mes bagages." Puis il se mit à rire et dit: ''Ensuite, Fred et George m'ont traîné jusqu'à leur laboratoire."

Hermione se pencha sur son épaule et murmura: "Je ne veux pas que tu partes''.

Il se leva et la souleva du canapé, pour l'emmener dans sa chambre...

"Non, je veux rester avec toi," le supplia Hermione.

Une fois dans sa chambre, il déposa Hermione sur son lit. Elle enleva sa robe de chambre révelant une jolie nuisette rose, et se mit au chaud sous les couvertures.

Charlie verrouilla la porte et lança un sort de silence sur les quatres murs et la porte, pour ne prendre aucun risques. Il se dévêti jusqu'à se retrouver en boxer et rejoignit sa belle dans le lit.

Revoir ce corps si bien sculpté, et le sentir contre elle, sembla réveiller de nouveau la libido de la jeune fille. Elle sentit son excitation grandir comme un feu.

Sa main caressait les abdos du jeune homme, et parfois l'air de rien, effleurait le sexe de son homme.

Ce dernier était loin d'etre insensible aux caresses de la brunette et très rapidement, il ne put contrôler le gonflement de son désir.

''_Merlin, elle aime me torturer_'' pensa-t-il

Sentant sa technique marcher, Hermione abandonna tout faux semblant, et se concentra sur la verge de Charlie. Ses doigts glissaient le long de son sexe, mais toujours au travers du boxer. Charlie gémissait de plaisir et suppliait interieurement Hermione de lui enlever ce satané morceau de tissu.

Mais celle-ci avait l'air de s'amuser de l'effet qu'elle produisait sur lui et ne semblait pas décider à agir mais plutôt continuer. Charlie prit alors le parti de lui faire subir une torture similaire.

Il fit glisser ses mains sur les seins de la jeune femme et entreprit de lui caresser. Ses doigts jouant avec ses tétons, avant que sa langue ne les réjoignent, et se mette à les titiller avec délice.

Hermione se fit prendre à son propre jeu et sentait déjà une moiteur entre ses jambes...

C'était tellement bon, qu'elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir.

Le jeune homme, que les gemissements d'Hermione rendait fou de désir, fit descendre une de ses mains entre les jambes de la jeune femme et se delecta de sentir la chaleur dégagé par son intimité. Il effleurait l'intérieur de ses cuisses, provoquant un gémissement d'impatience de la part de sa partenaire. Elle en voulait plus.

Il approcha son doigt près des lèvres et du clitoris de la jeune fille avant de se retirer et retourner s'occuper de ses cuisses. Même si il en mourrait d'envie, il voulait se venger de son audace.

Mais Hermione sembla en décider autrement et finit par tirer le boxer de Charlie. Elle voulait sentir son sexe entre ses doigts et elle le voulait en elle.

Il fut surpris mais pas du tout mécontent car il ne savait pas si il tiendrait encore longtemps.

La brunette commenca les va et vien avec sa main tandis que le rouquin faisait glissait ses doigts sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Son pouce titillait son clitoris, ce qui arrachait des petits cris de plaisir à notre petite sorcière.

Etant de plus en plus excité, il enfonca deux doigts dans son vagin la préparant à l'entrée de son pénis. Le va et vien de ses doigts accélèrèrent la respiration d'Hermione ainsi que ses mouvements sur le sexe de Charlie qui n'en pouvait plus.

Il s'arrêta pour se mettre au dessus d'elle, Hermione entoura son dos de ses jambes pour l'inciter à la pénétrer immédiatement. Elle était rouge d'excitation et tellement désirable.

N'y tenant plus, Charlie approcha son sexe à l'entrée du vagin de sa femme et la pénétra doucement ce qui leur arrachèrent un cri de plaisir à tous les deux.

Il accélera le mouvement, sous l'impulsion d'Hermione, qui ne se contrôlait plus du tout. Elle appuyait sur les fesses du jeune homme pour approfondir la pénétration toujours plus.

Sentant tous les deux l'orgasme arriver, ils continuèrent leur accélération en profondeur jusqu'à ce que Hermione commence à se contracter, enfoncant ses ongles dans le dos de Charlie. Celui-ci sentant sa belle s'adonnait à son orgasme pu arrêter de résister et laissa sa semence poindre et jouir avec elle.

Au bout de cinq minutes, ils finirent par réussir à reprendre leur respiration et Hermione se colla à lui et l'écouta parler du fait qu'il détestait penser que ce moment était le dernier ou il serait avec elle, avant plusieurs mois.

''Tu sais , c'est une bonne chose que les dragons demande énormément de concentration, car je crois que je pourrais devenir fou en pensant à toi tout le temps ... Merlin, tu vas tellement me manquer"

Ses yeux étaient fermés, mais elle hocha la tête légèrement endormi et gémit », ''Mhmm, toi aussi''

Charlie ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était belle et paisible en cet instant, tout comme un ange.

"On pourra toujours s'écrire", déclara-t-il essayant de la réconforter ou bien était ce lui qu'il essayait de rassurer ?.

Hermione soupira et secoua la tête encore plus faiblement qu'avant.

"Cinq mois ,ce ne sera pas si long. Nous serons de nouveau ensemble cet été et alors tu seras mienne pour toujours.''

Charlie finit par s'endormir avec Hermione encore dans ses bras. C'était la première fois qu'il n'avait pas envie de retourner travailler. 

** ooOoo**

Quand elle se réveilla ce matin-là, il était parti. Elle savait qu'elle avait intérêt à retourner dans sa chambre rapidement si elle ne voulait pas être vu par quelqu'un, et quand elle se leva, elle vit une lettre lui étant adressé sur sa robe de chambre.

_Mon coeur,_

_Tu était si belle et calme pendant ton sommeil que je n'ai pas eu le courage de te réveiller, et je doute que j'aurais pu partir si je l'avais fait. Deux mille kilomètres ne m'empêcheront pas de t'aimer. Passe un __bon trimestre, et un bon réveillon de l'an._

_Je t'aime,_

_Charlie_


	9. Nouvelle année, nouveau trimestre

Chapitre 9: Nouvelle année, nouveau trimestre

Hermione était assise sur un tronc d'arbre à la lisière du bois. Le froid glacial lui piquait le nez mais elle ne voulait pas rentrer, elle voulait rester ici, se souvenant de ses promenades avec Charlie. Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que faire l'amour avec Charlie était la meilleure chose qu'elle avait connu. Mais maintenant, elle ne voulait plus rester square Grimmaurd, c'était trop difficile.

Des petits pas doux retentirent derrière elle. "Hey, 'Mione?''

Elle essuya une larme et se tourna pour voir Ron, les mains dans les poches, regarder ses pieds attendant son châtiment pour l'avoir dérangé.

''Je sais que tu as dis que tu voulais être seule, que tu préférais te balader seul, mais écoute, je pense que se serait mieux que je t'accompagne, ce n'est pas bon de trop s'isoler, dit Ron rapidement. "Enfin c'est comme tu veux, si cela ne te dérange pas, parce que sinon je peux m'en aller ..."

"Bien sûr. C'est vraiment gentil de ta part, Ron. "Elle sourit et lui proposa une place à côté d'elle.

Il s'assit, en faisant attention de ne pas la toucher. Le silence s'installa entre eux pendant plusieurs minutes, Ron jetant de petit coup d'oeil vers Hermione.

«Je sais qu'il te manque, 'Mione''.

Elle frissonna, mais garda son regard fixé devant elle. Ron se demanda s'il devait mettre ses bras autour d'elle, mais cela dépasserait les limites qu'il s'était fixé et décida de garder ses mains dans ses poches. En plus, il n'avait jamais été trop bon pour tout ce qui avait rapport avec les sentiments.

Quand Hermione ne lui répondit pas, il continua, "C'est un mec gentil.'' Nous, les hommes Weasley nous sommes gentils, excepté Percy, peut-être ", puis il rit. "Non, c'est un bon gars au fond, mais je serais un peu inquiet si tu t'étais lié d'amitié avec lui."

Hermione le regarda en face pour la première fois depuis son arrivée. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cela de la part de Ron. Il ne pouvait pas savoir, n'est ce pas ...? Ron pouvait être un peu idiot, mais il n'était pas aveugle, elle le savait. Hermione ne disait rien et hochait la tête en se rapprochant légèrement de lui, réconforté par la présence du jeune rouquin.

''Tes nouveaux amis vivent ou travaillent à des milliers de kilomètres de toi,ce ne doit pas être évident pour toi, enfin je préfère que tu sois amie avec lui plutôt qu'avec un joueur de Quidditch Bulgare, dit-il en riant. Peut-être que tu devrais trouver quelqu'un près de chez toi."

Apparement, Ron ne s'attendait pas à ce que son amitié avec Charlie dure bien longtemps. Et si elle ne se trompait pas, sa suggestion de trouver quelqu'un près de chez elle, était en fait un stratagème subtil pour se mettre lui-même sur le devant de la scène. Oh mais il ne pouvait pas être si tordu ... Il voulait juste garder un oeil sur elle''.

Hermione poussa un profond soupir et regarda son haleine brumeuse s'effacer devant ses yeux.''Tu as raison''. Il me manque,'' dit-elle en éludant totalement la question précédente.

Ron se releva, sentant sentant son corps engourdi par le frois, et offra sa main pour aider Hermione à en faire de même. "Maman est entrain de préparer le dîner. Je pense que tu as passé assez de temps dehors''.

«Je préfère rester ..." dit-elle nonchalamment tout en regardant fixement sa main.

«Non, je ne veux pas que ton cerveau gel, Harry et moi avons besoin de toi pour nous aider aux ASPIC. Viens, et tu nous sauvera d'un échec scolaire ".

Malgré l'oppression qu'elle ressentait dans la poitrine, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire et accepta la main de Ron. Ses doigts gelés apprécièrent la main chaude du jeune homme, et avant de partir, elle demanda doucement: ''Nous serons toujours amis, qu'importe les événements, hein?

''Evidemment'' répondit sincèrement Ron.

Tenant toujours la main de son amie, Ron la conduisit jusqu'à la cuisine du square Grimmaurd.

Hermione mangea un peu plus au dîner ce soir-là et Ron ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était un peu grâce à lui.

Les festivités et l'humeur joyeuse du clan Weasley ne guérissait pas complètement la souffrance d'Hermione, mais lui permit quand même de passer une bonne soirée .Elle regarda sa montre et écouta la famille commencer le décompte.

"Trois ... deux ... un ... BONNE ANNEE!" Crièrent-ils.

Tout le monde s'embrassa et s'étreignit, et Hermione souriait intérieurement. _Bonne année, Charlie_.

Harry et Ginny jouissaient de la coutume du Nouvel An pour pouvoir s'embrasser librement, mais ils semblaient avoir oublié qu'il y avait des personnes présentes autour d'eux. Ron sourit maladroitement et essaya de ne pas regarder son meilleur ami et sa sœur car cela le rendait un peu mal à l'aise.

Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir désolé pour lui, et elle alla a sa rencontre, souhaitant le remercier d'avoir été là pour elle plutôt dans la journée. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et dit : ''A une autre année d'amitié et beaucoup d'autres à venir."

** ooOoo**

Charlie était assis sur sa vieille chaise, dans le salon de son appartement, tripotant distraitement le bandage autour de son poignet gauche. Il pensait à ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt dans la journée et ce que son collègue lui avait dit:

''Si tu avais fait attention, ce ne serait pas arrivé, tu sais. Grendel est bizarre,je te l'accorde et je sais que ce n'est le dragon dont tu t'occupe habituellement mais tu doit être vigilant. "

''Je sais, Johnson. J'avais l'esprit ailleurs.''

"Alors garde le ici, sinon autant te donner en pâture tout de suite. Il n'y a pas de place pour les dames ici.''

"Qui t'a dit que je pensais à une fille?"

"Il est toujours question d'une fille."

Charlie réalisa que sa blessure s'était remise à saigner. Penser à Hermione constamment se révèlait dangereux pour sa santé. Il fouilla dans sa trousse de soins et nettoya la plaie. Elle avait raison, quand elle disait que c'était un travail dangereux, mais c'était plutôt à cause d'elle qui ne voulait pas quitter ses pensées.

Il bâilla longuement et but une gorgée de thé, fixant l'horloge. 1H55: plus beaucoup de temps à attendre. Charlie avala le reste de son thé, qui lui avait permis de rester éveillé pour fêter la nouvelle année en même temps qu'Hermione. 1h58. On s'en approche. Il lava sa tasse, l'essuya et la rangea, tout en regardant régulièrement l'horloge. Il s'appuya contre la table, fixant le tic tac,et il se mit à compter, en silence, "_Trois ... deux ... un ... Bonne année, Hermione."_

** ooOoo**

Le Square Grimmaurd était sens dessus dessous; trois adolescents couraient à travers la demeure, essayant de trouver toutes leurs affaires avant de retourner à Poudlard.

Hermione, bien entendu, avait déjà fait ses bagages la veille, elle aida donc ses amis à retrouver leurs affaires et les ranger dans leurs malles.

Alors qu'elle était à la recherche de la chaussure gauche de Ron, Fred (ou George) lui attrapa le bras et la traîna à leur laboratoire avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de protester.

"Ce n'est pas le moment, Fred! Ta maman est sur le point de piquer une crise ... Nous allons rater le train et je n'ai toujours pas trouvé la chaussure de Ronald! "

"Premièrement, moi c'est George, et deuxièmement, nous voulions juste te faire savoir combien c'est difficile pour nous de ne pouvoir rien dire. Y'a intérêt que sa marche entre vous, parce qu'on ne veut pas vivre cet enfer pour RIEN !"

''Ouais, il faut que vous passiez à l'étape supérieur, tu sais le dire à tout le monde, car nous ne tiendrons pas longtemps ! Les secrets, ca nous tue !'' ajouta Fred occupé à remuer un chaudron.

''Vous avez bien réussi à ne pas divulguer vos propres secrets, n'est ce pas ? Donc je ne vois pas pourquoi vous auriez du mal avec le mien, "contra Hermione.

Les jumeaux grimacèrent, se demandant ce que Charlie avait pu confier à Hermione. Leur grand frère avait du prendre des mesures pour être sûr, qu'une fois partie, les langues ne se délieraient pas.

"Tout ce que nous voulions dire enfaite, c'est..."

«Allez-y."

"vivaient heureux tous les deux"

''mais faite attention à ne pas briser le coeur de Ron."

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, face aux jumeaux qui avaient la fâcheuse habitude de finir la phrase de l'autre.

En ce qui concernait le cœur de Ron, elle n'avait pas vraiment encore réfléchi à ce qu'il convenait de faire. Il était évident qu'elle n'avait aucune intention de le faire souffrir mais savait que cela serait inévitable, si elle voulait être avec Charlie.

''Oui, je ferais attention. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai une chaussure à trouver '', dit-elle avec sang-froid en sortant du laboratoire.

"Elle est fougeuse", déclara Fred.

"Heuresement que Charlie est dresseur de dragon''.

** ooOoo**

Les hurlements de Mme Weasley (''Vous avez intérêt à vous bouger les fesses plus vite que sa ou vous irez passer l'été chez tante Muriel'') ont été pris au sérieux par les jeunes gens: ils n'avaient jamais rempli aussi rapidement leur malle. Ron retrouva même sa fameuse chaussure dans le placard à balai.

Ce fut une Mrs Weasley survoltée qui les emmena à la gare. Ils eurent à peine le temps de lui dire aurevoir, le train commencait à partir.

Les quatre Gryffondors s'installèrent dans un compartiment avec Neville Londubat et Luna Lovegood. Hermione remarqua qu'ils étaient très proche (physiquement) l'un de l'autre et vit Neville rougir chaque fois que Luna lui parlait. '_'Un autre couple ... et moi ma moitié se trouve à des miliers de kilomètres''_

Hermione avait prévu, pendant le trajet en train, d'écrire à Charlie, mais avec tout le remue-ménage et les bavardages, elle préféra attendre d'être à Pourdlard. Les filles papotèrent de tout et de rien tandis que les garçons discutèrent de Quidditch et jouèrent à la bataille explosive. Ginny et Ron s'absentèrent pour faire des rondes dans le couloir (ils étaient préfets) ainsi qu'Hermione, qui était préfète en chef. Cette dernière eut un pincement au coeur en pensant que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle retournait à Poudlard.

''_Cinq mois et c'est fini_,'' pensait-elle.''_ Cinq mois jusqu'aux ASPIC, cinq mois jusqu'à ce qu'elle revoye Charlie._ _''Merlin, faites vite passer ces cinq mois ...''_

Elle regardait par la fenêtre en caressant le cuir de son attaché-case, elle avait insisté pour le garder avec elle. . La matière lui faisait penser aux mains de Charlie : rugeuse et douce en même temps. Tout ce qui lui restait de Charlie était là, à l'intérieur : l'attaché case, le papier à lettre et son amour.

Ron remarqua son effacement et l'invita à se joindre à eux pour une partie de bataille explosive. Elle accepta sans grand enthousiasme, mais fut heureuse d'avoir un peu de distraction, cela lui permis de penser un peu moins à Charlie.

''Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ce porte-document, 'Mione? Tu l'as échangé contre ton sac? " taquina Ron.

''C'est un cadeau, répondit-elle, en se demandant si elle devrait lui dire qui lui a offert. ''_Non, ce n'est pas le bon moment'_', décida-t-elle.

"Ce doit être un cadeau vraiment spécial, tes mains ne le quitte pas plus de deux secondes. Et tes autres cadeaux? Je ne te vois pas les caresser? '' poursuivit Ron en plaisantant. Il aurait pu aller un peu loin dans la plaisanterie, mais Hermione ne semblait pas d'assez bonne humeur.

"Pour ton information, Ronald, les plumes, que m'a offert Harry, se trouvent à l'intérieur, et ton cadeau,'' dit-elle tout en tirant le collier en argent de sous sa robe, ''est là. "

Ron ne put s'empêcher de sourire, il appréciait de voir son cadeau autour du cou de la jeune fille. Il cessa donc de la taquiner, et ils continuèrent de jouer, Hermione gagna même quelques parties, jusqu'à leur arrivés à la gare de Pré-au-Lard.

Elle sauta hors du train pour surveiller les élèves. Au bout de 2 minutes, elle dû reprendre un deuxième année qui essayait d'effrayer un groupe d'élèves de première année: ''Le second trimestre est le pire pour les premières années, dit le garçon." Les professeurs deviennent vraiment méchant! ".

Elle secoua la tête, exaspéré d'avoir déjà à faire face à des fauteurs de troubles. Le deuxième trimestre allait être très long.


	10. Farandole de sentiments

_Coucou tout le monde, voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Je publierai le prochain chapitre mardi ou mercredi au plus tard, suivant l'avancé de ma traduction et de mon boulot ! Bonne lecture ;)_

Chapitre 10: Farandole de sentiments

Cela faisait bientôt deux semaines qu'elle était de retour à Poudlard et avait écrit sa première lettre à Charlie, à laquelle elle n'avait eu aucune réponse. Elle savait que le voyage était très long pour une chouette, mais elle détestait ne pas savoir quand la réponse arriverait.

Une partie d'elle mourait d'envie d'avoir de ses nouvelles, et l'autre se demandait comment elle allait faire pour recevoir et lire sa lettre sans attiser la curiosité de Harry et Ron. Elle avait utilisé une chouette de l'école au lieu d'emprunter Hedwige à Harry, pour ne pas avoir à donner d'explication.

Hermione se grondra mentalement. Elle savait qu'il fallait qu'elle en parle à Ron, mais trouver le moment idéal n'était pas facile, et le lui expliquer encore moins. Plusieurs fois, elle s'entraîna, dans sa salle de bain, face à son miroir:

_Ron, Charlie et moi sommes ensemble._

_Pause._

_Comme dans "ensemble"._

_Pause._

_Je l'aime, Ron. Et il m'aime._

_Pause._

_Oui, j'en suis sûr._

_Pause._

_Parce qu'il me l'a dit. Nous sommes ensemble depuis Noël._

_Pause._

_Il n'est pas trop vieux pour moi Ron!_

_Pause._

_Pourquoi me dis tu ça? Ton frère ne me ferait jamais ..._

_Pause._

_Je sais le juste, ok?_

_Pause._

_Non, nous ne sommes qu'amis toi et moi! Et je suis avec Charlie!_

_Pause._

_Mais nous en avions convenu, Ron! Juste amis! Nous ne devions être qu'amis ..._

Hermione essayait d'envisager les réactions de Ron pour ne pas être prise de cours le jour ou elle lui annoncerait la nouvelle. Le plus souvent, ses séances d'entraînement avec le miroir se terminaient par des sanglots silencieux.

Trois coups légers furent frappé à la porte.

"Hermione? Tu es là? C'est Ginny. Je t'ai apporté à manger. "

Hermione, dont la tête reposait sur le bord de la baignore, ne bougea pas.

'' Entre'' répondit faiblement la jeune fille en pleurs.

"Alohamora''.

Ginny entra et vit une Hermione aux yeux rougis.

"Je t'ai apporté de quoi te nourrir. Oh, Hermione, il faut que tu arrête ca, tu sais '', dit Ginny avec bienveillance tout en prenant place sur le bord de la baignoire, juste à côté de Hermione. "Ca ne sert à rien...''

Hermione ne répondit pas, et s'éloigna un peu de Ginny.

"Désolé. Je ne veux pas jouer les insensibles '', expliqua Ginny en lui caressant les cheveux. "Mais, à part te faire pleurer, qu'est ce que cela change?''

Hermione se pencha et regarda Ginny dans les yeux, laissant les larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues, et secoua la tête. Ginny saisit un mouchoir en papier pour les sécher et eut un sourire triste.

"Et ces larmes, elles coulent à cause de qui, Hermione? Je sais que Charlie te manque énormément, mais j'ai tendance à penser que c'est une autre personne qui est responsable de cette tristesse... "

''_Merde, quelle perspicacité! Parfois je souhaiterai qu'elle soit aussi à l'ouest que son frère. Bien que, récemment, il m'a plutôt surprise …'' songea-t-elle._

«Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?" demanda la brunette.

Ginny ignora la question pour en poser une autre : '' Tu as peur de le dire à Ron, n'est-ce pas? "

Hermione poussa un profond soupir:

"Que vais-je faire, Gin? Je ne sais pas comment lui dire, et je n'ai toujours pas eu de lettre de Charlie ... Ma vie est un véritable capharnaëum, je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire! "

"Hey, hey, calme-toi. Shhh, sa va aller '', Ginny essayait de l'apaisée. '' Et si tu étais venu déjeuner ce matin, tu aurais été là pour l'arrivée de ta lettre."

Le coeur d'Hermione bondi en voyant le parchemin que Ginny tenait dans sa main. Elle lui prit immédiatement la lettre des mains, déchira l'enveloppe puis s'arrêta brusquement.

"Personne ne l'a vu?" Demanda Hermione, les mains crispés sur la lettre.

''Bien sûr qu'ils l'ont vu, mais ils ne savent pas de qui elle vient. C'est pas vraiment facile de cacher un oiseau aussi grand à huit heures du matin "

Ginny vit le regard horrifié de son amie et ajouta:" Je t'ai dit qu'ils ne savent rien. J'ai pris la lettre avant qu'ils ne puissent voir quelque chose. Ensuite, j'ai attrapé deux trois toast et je leur ai dit que je t'apportais de quoi manger. Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne se doutent de rien. "

Hermione se détendit un peu et demanda: «Ont-ils poser des questions à propos de moi?Je veux dire, pourquoi je n'étais pas venu au petit déjeuner? "

"Seulement environ un milliard de fois, surtout de la part de Ron, lui répondit Ginny avec un sourire narquois.

«Et tu leur as dit ...?"

"Que tu ne te sentais pas bien. Ensuite, bien sûr, Ron a voulu venir te voir pour s'assurer que tu n'étais pas trop mal mais j'ai réussi à le gérer ", assura Ginny . "Je lui ai également rappelé que j'étais la seule à connaître le mot de passe de la salle commune des préfets en chef, et qu'il pouvait rêver avant que je le lui donne.''

"Tu ne l'as pas trop malmené, j'espère?'' dit-elle, en arquant un sourcil.

Ginny se mit à rire, mais s'arrêta vite quand elle vit l'air grave d'Hermione.

"Mais non. Je lui ai dit que tu stressais à propos des ASPIC et que ce serait mieux si je venais te voir seul. Il a commencé à discuter, mais je lui ai dit qu'il s'agissait d'histoire de filles. Il a fini par lâcher l'affaire. "

"Merci, Gin, renifla-t-elle. "Mais, au faite il est quel heure?''

''L'heure d'aller en cours..''

''Alors, allons-y ! " déclara Hermione.

Hermione se leva lentement, laissant son petit déjeuner qu'elle n'avait pas touché dans la salle de bains, et suivit Ginny dans la salle commune des préfets en chefs. Elle prit son sac, et placa la lettre de Charlie dans sa poche, elle la lirait quand elle serait seule.

''Comment sont mes yeux?

"Gonflés et rouge."

"Merci pour l'honnêteté," répondit Hermione, sarcastique.

"Pas d'quoi. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu es allergique au pollen, Hermione'', plaisanta Ginny . "Et, oh non ... tu vas devoir sortir et t'exposer, à nouveau."

Hermione était vraiment heureuse d'avoir Ginny pour amie. Elle n'avait jamais été doué pour inventer des mensonges, alors avoir Ginny était une bénédiction. Non pas que Ginny aimait mentir, mais elle voulait protéger son ami avant tout.

"Ouais, pauvre de moi," réenchérit Hermione en rigolant.

** ooOoo**

"Harry, nous devons vraiment le lui faire dire," exposa Ginny à son petit ami.

"Tout d'abord, **nous **n'allons pas lui faire faire quoique ce soit. Elle ne sait pas que je suis au courant pour elle et Charlie, et je ne suis pas assez bête pour lui dire que je l'ai vu faire... enfin bref non merci pour ma part ! " répondit Harry.

Mais Ginny n'avait pas l'intention de laisser Harry réussir à s'esquiver.

"Ok, donc nous allons faire en sorte qu'elle te le dise d'abord, comme sa ensuite, on pourra la pousser à le dire à Ron''

"Pourquoi tu ne t'en occupe pas toute seule? Tu n'as qu'à lui dire ... les trucs que vous vous dites entre filles, je ne sais pas moi'' dit-il, essayant désespérément de rester loin des histoires d'Hermione.

"Je ne le fais pas moi-même parce que tu es le meilleur ami de Ron, imbécile. Qui crois-tu qu'elle sera le plus enclin à écouter sur le sujet ''Ron''?

Harry pencha la tête en arrière, exaspéré, et soupira profondément. "D'accord ..."

Il savait que sa petite amie obtenait toujours ce qu'elle voulait, alors autant céder toute de suite plutôt que de se disputer avec elle, pour finir de toute façon, par faire ce qu'elle attendait de lui.

«Bien. Je suis contente que tu sois revenu à la raison. Maintenant, viens t'asseoir,'' Ginny caressait le siège à côté d'elle, sur le canapé.

"Gin, je suis fatigué, et mes lèvres me font mal et ..."

Ginny roula des yeux dans une imitation assez réussi d'Hermione. "Il ne s'agit pas de sa. Est-ce que tous les garçons ne pensent qu'à ca? "Plaisanta-t-elle.

Harry secoua la tête dans la défaite. Il avait renoncé à essayer de comprendre les filles.

''Allez, viens t'asseoir ici, avant que je ne soit en colère '', sourit Ginny.

Harry vint se poser à côté de sa ''douce moitié'' et se prépara pour une conversation sans fin qui, sans doute, allait être rempli d'instructions précises et détaillées. Il ne savait pas trop dans quoi il s'engageait, mais il se doutait que sa allait être compliqué.

''Et si Hermione ne veut pas le dire à Ron? Ou à moi, d'ailleurs? "Demanda Harry sceptique.

"Fais moi confiance, elle le fera."

Il suivit donc la volonté de sa petite amie (même s'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix). Après tout c'était une fille et elle devait savoir ce qu'elle faisait, ce qui était une bonne chose en soit, parce que Harry se refusait de plonger dans le fonctionnement tordue de ses homologues féminins.

_''Ginny a intérêt à avoir raison'', pensait-il, ''ou Hermione aura ma tête''._

** ooOoo**

Hermione restait immobile sur son lit, les yeux levés au plafond et repensait à la montagne de devoirs soigneusement empilés sur son bureau qu'elle n'avait toujours pas commencé.

Elle entendit Drago Malefoy entrer dans la salle commune, de retour de sa ronde, il ne vint pas frapper à sa porte. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils avaient repoussés leur réunion de la semaine et ce ne serait pas encore pour ce soir, Hermione n'avait pas la force de bouger de son lit. Mais elle savait que sa ne dérangerait pas Malefoy, il n'était pas un grand fan des réunions.

Sa journée n'avait pas été particulièrement mauvaise, hormis sa séance de larmes dans la salle de bain ce matin. Ses cours étaient toujours aussi intéressant, Ron et Harry s'étaient soucié de son bien-être, et le soleil avait fait une timide apparition. En fait, sa journée avait été assez bonne, mais elle était extrêmement fatiguée, tous ces sentiments et ces réflexions l'épuisait. Elle voulait juste rester ici, et rêver...rêver de Charlie...

''Charlie!" se souvint Hermione

Sa journée avait été si remplie, qu'elle avait complètement oublié ce qui allait illuminé sa journée. Elle prit la lettre dans sa poche et la tint pendant quelques minutes avant de la lire et ferma les yeux, à penser que Charlie avait touché ce parchemin.

_Ma belle Hermione,_

_Je suis sûr que cette lettre sera vieille de quelques jours quand tu la recevras. Désolé si elle a mis autant de temps à te parvenir, mais écrire avec mon poignet blessé n'a pas été chose facile, et m'a surtout beaucoup ralenti. Ne t'inquiète pas, mon coeur. Ce n'est pas grave, juste un petit accident, c'est tout. Je reçois une quantité considérable de blagues de mes collègues à ce sujet. Ils me disent des choses comme: «Eh bien, si tu ne pensais pas autant à elle, tu aurez vu ce dragon droit devant toi." C'est assez amusant,mais quand je me souviens à quel point tu es loin de moi, ca ne me fait plus vraiment rire._

_Merde,Tu me manques tellement, Hermione. Désolé pour le juron, mais cela te montre mon manque de toi et ma frustration. Être sans toi est une torture.J'ai toujours aimé revenir travailler avant, mais maintenant je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose qu'à mon retour à tes côtés._

_Allez, assez de mes lamentations. Comment se passe tes cours? Je me souviens qu'être en septième année n'est pas facile, avec les ASPIC à la fin de l'année mais je suis sûr que tu dois tout gérer._

Hermione s'arrêta de lire et regarda la pile de livres fermés sur son bureau. Au cours d'une semaine normale, Charlie aurait eu raison: elle aurait tout géré, mais pas aujourd'hui. Mais maintenant qu'elle avait eu de nouvelles de lui, elle serait surement plus calme pour pouvoir se concentrer sur ses études. Elle continua à lire:

_Je parie que tu étudies bien trop pour ton propre bien et que je n'ai pas le temps de te manquer ;) . Je sais que tu t'en sortiras très bien et que tu sera très certainement major de ta promo, donc je ne me fais pas de soucis, enfin sauf pour la pression que tu dois t'infliger. Ron et Harry devrait prendre exemple sur toi._

_Sinon comment cela se passe pour toi? Je veux dire, comment vont les choses entre toi et Ron? Je sais que tu voulais lui dire un jour ou l'autre pour nous deux, et à ce jour, tu l'as peut être fait. Je me doute combien cela doit être difficile pour toi, et si tu ne le sent pas pour le moment, il n'y a absolument aucune raison pour tout lui dire maintenant. Ne pense pas que cela me blessera si tu ne lui dit pas tout de suite, parce que je comprends parfaitement. Je ne peux pas imaginer à quel point cela doit être dur __d'être déchirée entre son meilleur ami et son petit ami._

_Et oui, je me rends compte que je ne t'ai même pas demandé si tu voulais bien être ma copine, mais tu me pardonne j'espère? Je te promets de me faire excuser convenablement rapidement._

_Ma main me tue presque autant que de ne pas t'avoir ici. Bien sûr, le hibou ne m'aide pas, il est impatient et essaie de manger mes doigts... En espérant avoir de tes nouvelles bientôt._

_Je t'aime pour toujours,_

_Charlie_

C'était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin après une longue journée. Hermione lu la lettre plusieurs fois avant de la plier et de la placer sous son oreiller avec celle qu'il lui avait écrite Square Grimmaud. Maintenant, sa journée semblait parfaite ou presque parfaite, si ce n'est sa préoccupation au sujet de Ron. Il fallait faire quelque chose mais aucune occassion se présentait réellement. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas réussir à lui dire ... Mais ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser, ni même de répondre à Charlie, sa attendrait demain matin, pour l'instant, elle avait besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.


	11. Matin difficile

_Nouveau Chapitre ! Bonne lecture ;) Et le prochain sera posté jeudi ou vendredi ! _

Chapitre 11: Matin difficile

_Cher Charlie,_

_Tu sais combien je m'inquiète de te savoir près de ces dragons tout le temps, et il faut que tu me dise que tu a été blessé? Tu as intérêt à te concentrer sur ses gros lézards , parce que si je découvre que tu t'ai fait mal à nouveau,tu souhaiteras vraiment qu'il t'es tué quand je serai près de toi._

Hermione fit une pause et relu le début de sa lettre puis elle jeta le parchemin à la poubelle. Même si elle résumait parfaitement ce qu'elle ressentait, elle était un peu sévère et était trop semblable aux réflexions de Molly Weasley. Hermione imaginait très bien Charlie secouant la tête et ne pas apprécier avoir une deuxième maman.

Bien que Hermione respectée beaucoup Mrs Weasley, la dernière chose qu'elle voulait, c'était que Charlie la voit comme une mère et non comme sa petite amie. Alors elle recommenca la lettre, en utilisant le papier à lettre qu'il lui avait offert à noël.

_Cher Charlie,_

_Je suis désolé pour ta main, et j'espère qu'elle guérira vite. Tu sais combien les dragons sont dangereux, mais j'ai confiance, je pense que tu sais ce que tu fais et que cela ne se reproduira pas. Je ne veux plus entendre parler de blessures, promets-moi d'arrêter de rêvasser. Je te veux vivant pour m'enlever quand cette année sera terminée._

Elle cessa d'écrire pour se relire. Assez satisfaite, elle poursuivit.

_Je ne me plains pas de l'école, ca ne se passe pas trop mal, mis à part que tu n'es pas là. J'ai pris légèrement du retard dans mon travail scolaire parce que je me suis trop souciée de ce que je devrais dire ou non à Ron. Et puis, il y'a le stress des ASPIC également, les examens seront vite là. Mais, je me suis réveillé à cinq heures trente ce matin, pour finir mon devoir de métamorphose, enfin dès que j'aurai terminé de t'écrire._

_Pourtant, l'école n'est même pas ma principale préoccupation en ce moment. Je n'arrête pas de penser à toute cette situation et je me sens mal vis a vis de Ron. Il a été tellement gentil ces deux dernières semaines. Nous nous ne sommes pas disputés depuis longtemps et il fait réellement des efforts pour me comprendre et ne pas me provoquer comme avant. Je suppose qu'il sait combien tu me manques et combien il est difficile pour moi d'être loin de toi. Il a toujours été un ami formidable, et il ne fait que s'améliorer avec le temps, ce qui rend d'autant plus difficile de tout lui dire maintenant. Oh, non pas que j'ai changé d'avis, ne t'inquiète pas. Il semble tout simplement beaucoup plus heureux en ce moment, et je ne sais pas si je me sens capable de démolir cette nouvelle sérénité. Après tout, je ne voudrais pas lui donner une excuse pour broyer du noir et qu'il néglige ses études, parce que Merlin sait qu'il n'a pas besoin de cela._

_Je voudrais juste n'avoir jamais à faire face à ce moment. Si seulement Ron et moi n'avions jamais été ... si nous n'avions pas laissé les tensions s'accumulaient dans notre amitié, alors toi et moi, nous pourrions vivre notre histoire tranquillement. Je sais que tu m'as dit que cela ne te blessais pas, mais je me sens coupable. Je veux juste que tu sache que je n'ai pas honte de toi, Je t'aime. Je dois juste trouver un moyen de (comme Fred et George me l'ont dit), "vivre heureux pour toujours avec toi, tout en ne brisant pas le cœur de Ron." La première partie, je pense qu'on peut se débrouiller, mais c'est le dernier point qui pose problème._

_Chaque fois que je commence à sentir que ma vie est sur le point de s'effondrer, je pense à ce que m'ont dit les jumeaux. Je pourrais vraiment vivre heureuse auprès de toi et parfois je me dis qu'être à tes côté pourrait être la seul chose qui me rendrait heureuse de nouveau.. _

_L'école ne m'intéresse plus autant que par le passé, et Ron et Harry sont juste ... eux-mêmes. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais rien ne me semble aussi important que d'habitude. Peut-être que si tu étais ici avec moi, les choses seraient différentes, parce que je ne ressentirais pas un manque continuelle de toi. Je pourrais être assise là, enveloppée dans tes bras, et je sais que tout irait bien parce que tu serai avec moi. _

_Au faite, reconnais-tu le papier avec lequel je t'écris? J'adore ta malette et son contenu mais je me dis toujours: tu es le meilleur cadeau de Noël que j'ai eu de ma vie. Je repense à cette nuit-là très souvent, __surtout quand j'ai du mal à dormir. Rêver de toi m'aide beaucoup a trouver le sommeil._

_Merlin, j'ai presque écrit un roman, et je n'ai même pas encore commencé mes dois vraiment __y aller. Je n'ai jamais pensé que je dirais cela un jour, mais j'en suis rendue à compter les jours jusqu'à ce que l'école soit finie, le jour de nos retrouvailles. J'espère avoir une nouvelle lettre de toi bientôt._

_Je t'aime,_

_Hermione_

Très satisfaite de sa lettre, même si elle faisait deux pages, Hermione la plia soigneusement, la cacheta et commenca à faire ses devoirs, qu'elle devait rendre plus tard dans la journée.

Elle feuilleta les premières pages de son livre de métamorphose pour se rafraîchir la mémoire (pas comme si elle en avait besoin), quand elle remarqua une miniscule inscription dans le coin inférieur gauche de la page. Quelqu'un d'autre aurait eu à plisser les yeux pour lire, mais Hermione su immédiatement que c'était là où elle avait griffonné le nom de Ron, ainsi que les mots «Je suis désolé», au début de l'année. Surprise et un peu sous le choc d'avoir oublié, Hermione fit disparaître le griboullis, comme elle l'avait fait avec tous les autres "Ron" qu'elle avait trouvé dans ses livres.

_Je pensais avoir tout effacé.._

Alors que ses yeux fixés l'espace vierge d'inscription, Hermione fut prise de nostalgie, et le souvenir du jour ou elle avait écrit ces mots lui revinrent en mémoire.

_Elle était assise dans la bibliothèque, seul. Ron et Harry étaient à l'entraînement de Quidditch, mais même si ils n'avaient pas été sur le terrain, ils ne seraient pas venu dans son sanctuaire. Hermione avait passé énormement de temps ici, récemment, même pour elle. _

_Ces derniers temps, être dans la même pièce que Ron était insupportable, elle faisait donc de son mieux pour limiter le temps qu'ils passaient ensemble. La meilleure façon de faire, était bien sûr, de rester dans un lieu qu'il n'appréciait pas particulièrement. _

_Elle savait que Harry se doutait de quelque chose, mais il ne lui demandait rien, du moins pas encore. Il estimait que même Hermione ne pouvait aimer étudier à ce point. Pourtant, elle était toujours là. Elle arrivait presque à se convaincre que sa motivation était entièrement axée sur l'obtention de O à ses ASPIC. Si se languir de Ron avait été un sujet d'examen, Hermione aurait très certainement obtenu la note maximale. _

_Un jour, elle avait frotté l'une des lettres de Viktor Krum contre son visage, espérant rendre Ron jaloux et lui montrer ce qu'il manquait. En son for intérieur, elle savait que c'était sans espoir et ne ferait que détériorer davantage leur amitié. Elle savait aussi que leur accord de rester juste amis n'était pas ce qu'ils voulaient vraiment, seulement ce qu'ils pensaient être le mieux. Mais ce jour-là, après un nombre considérable de hurlements, Ron est resté des heures sans lui parler ni même la regarder. La culpabilité que ressentait Hermione était insupportable, mais comme il ne voulait plus lui adresser la parole, elle avait fini par écrire ses excuses à son texte de métamorphose, n'ayant d'autres solutions. Ron n'avait jamais vu la petite note d'excuse griffonée au bas de la page._

Hermione secoua la tête, et laissa couler ses larmes. Ce souvenir amer lui rappela combien l'amour pouvait blesser. Se souvenir de sa relation tumultueuse avec Ron lui avait fait perdre sa bonne humeur ainsi que sa motivation à faire ses devoirs. Elle laissa ses livres de côté et décida d'y revenir plus tard après avoir envoyé sa lettre à Charlie. Ce serait une pause agréable pour calmer ses nerfs, et aller à la voilère lui permettait de faire quelque chose.

Elle vit une lumière allumée dans la salle commune, ce qui était inhabituel à cette heure de la matinée. Elle inspecta rapidement la pièce, elle n'aperçut Malefoy nulle part. Quand elle arriva à la porte, une voix l'arrêta.

'Tu vas où?" Demanda Malefoy, presque accusateur. Il était couché sur le divan dans le sens opposé de la porte, ce qui expliquait pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas vu.

"Pourquoi es tu lever si tôt?" Demanda Hermione perplexe.

" Pourquoi ne réponds tu pas à ma question? "

"Qu'est ce que sa peut te faire?" répliqua-t-elle méchamment

''Je t'ai posé une question en premier", declara Malefoy, comme si sa réponse allait tout résoudre.

''Et alors?"

Malefoy ne parvenait pas à trouver une réponse adéquate et était visiblement frustré par l'entêtement d'Hermione. Il la regarda du coin de l'oeil et répondit avec résignation ''On s'voit en classe'', avant de bâiller et de s'allonger de nouveau sur le canapé.

"Bonne journée, Malfoy.''

** ooOoo**

La volière n'était pas vide contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pensé. Un brun à lunettes regardait le paysage, en caressant les plumes de sa chouette blanche comme neige.

''Bonjour, Harry."

Il se retourna rapidement et la salua, "Salut, 'Mione''.

''Pourquoi tout le monde est debout si tôt ce matin?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?''

"Ne me dis pas que c'est l'heure à laquelle tu te lève normalement. Malefoy était debout très tôt ce matin, aussi. Y a-t-il quelque chose que je devrais savoir? "demanda Hermione, incertaine de ce qu'il fallait penser de tout cela.

''Je suis sûr que c'est juste une coïncidence. Je suis venu voir Hedwige, et je ne sais pas ce que Malefoy faisait et pour tout te dire, je ne veux pas le savoir. Mais parlons de toi, toi aussi tu es bien matinale. As-tu une excuse? "Harry sourit et savait qu'il était sur le point d'obtenir une réplique acerbe, mais il ne put s'en empêcher. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Ron aimait l'irriter.

Hermione était exaspéré mais ne donna pas Harry la satisfaction de lui montrer son irritation.

"J'envois juste une lettre'', dit-elle avec soin.

''Je peux te prêter Hedwige si tu veux. Ca ne me dérange pas'', dit-il sincèrement.

"Oh ... Oh, je sais, Harry. Juste, euh, je pensais que peut-être que tu aurais besoin d'elle...pour euh...''

Harry acquiesça et écouta ses excuses peu valables, tout comme Ginny lui avait dit de faire. _"Fait lui penser que tu la crois quand elle essaie de contourner la vérité''_, avait-elle dit. ''_De cette façon, elle va se sentir coupable de ne pas être honnête avec toi alors que tu es prêt à l'écouter. Elle sera alors prise de remords. "_

"Oui, effectivement je vais avoir besoin d'elle. Coq s'est blessé à l'aile, et Ron doit envoyé une lettre à Mrs Weasley, pour qu'elle lui fasse parvenir son Cavalier qu'il a oublié au Square Grimmaud et je lui ai dit qu'il pourrait prendre Hedwige'', dit Harry gentillement. Même si ce n'était pas la vérité, cela aurait pu arriver ... Et il ne mentait pas pour lui mais il le faisait pour elle, en quelque sorte.

"Pauvre Coq, et ca ne m'étonne pas de Ron, il oublie tout," rigola Hermione.

Après quelques banalités échangées, Harry se dirigea vers la porte. ''Je te vois plus tard, Hermione."

"Ouais, ok, ''répondit-elle, tout en faisant signe à un hibou grand duc. Elle regarda Harry fermer la porte de la volière derrière lui, en songeant qu'elle venait de trahir la confiance de son meilleur ami.

Cette journée promettait d'être longue.

**ooOoo**

''Bonjour, tout le monde'', salua le professeur McGonagall . "S'il vous plaît ouvrez vos livres au chapitre vingt pendant que je ramasse vos devoirs."

Ron et Harry commencèrent à fouiller dans leurs sacs. Harry trouva son travail le premier et le posa sur la table, tandis que Ron paniquait, pensant avoir perdu le sien. Finalement, il le trouva, froissé, dans le fond de son sac. Aucun d'eux ne remarqua qu'Hermione n'avait pas bougé, parce qu'ils supposaient qu'elle l'avait déjà posé sur la table, à porter de main.

McGonagall récupéra un par un, les parchemins de ses élèves. Elle arriva à la table ou se trouvait nos trois Gryffondors et pinça les lèvres quand elle vit l'état du parchemin de Ron. Il rougit un peu, mais oublia vite son embarras, quand McGonagall s'adressa, non pas à lui-même, mais à sa partenaire de travail.

"Miss Granger, où est votre devoir?'' Dit-elle, incrédule.

Hermione était resté droite, les mains croisées sur le bureau, le regard grave. Elle trésaillit légerement, si légerement que seul Ron et Harry le remarquè voix était cassée au début, mais finit par se stabiliser avec grâce.

''Je ne l'ai pas fais, professeur."

McGonagall la regarda avec des yeux ronds, comme Harry et Ron. Ce dernier, d'ailleurs ne put se retenir de dire:

"Putain, Hermione!''

Les garçons, bouches grandes ouvertes, attendaient à ce qu'elle dise ''C'était une blague, bien sûr que je l'ai fait." mais comme rien ne venait, McGonagall a été contrainte de sortir de sa torpeur.

"Venez me voir après la classe, Miss Granger'', dit-elle.

Toujours sous le choc, le professeur commenca la leçon du jour et essaya de feindre que rien n'était arrivé. Les garçons, en revanche, n'en revenaient pas et ne prétèrent aucune attention au cours.

Harry crut voir une larme coulait le long de la joue de la jeune fille, mais il n'en était pas sûr. Hermione agissait en pure Gryffondor, courageuse, écoutant le cours et gardant ses yeux rivés sur McGonagall. Elle entendait les nombreux chuchotements qui emplissaient l'air et dont elle savait qu'elle en était le sujet. Le monde ou elle excellait habituellement semblait se fissurer lentement, et Ron sentait le danger arriver.

Une atroce heure plus tard, Harry et Ron rassemblèrent leurs affaires et restèrent attendre Hermione.

Mais elle ne bougeait pas.

Les garçons se regardèrent, se demandant ce qu'ils devaient faire. Ils décidèrent de l'attendre dans la salle commune gryffondor, pour qu'elle puisse avoir son entretien avec McGonagall. Ils s'étaient promis d'être toujours là pour elle, et maintenant c'était le moment. Avant de sortir, Ron posa une main sur l'épaule d'Hermione se pencha pour lui chuchoter leurs intentions, mais elle secoua la tête. Se sentant un peu déboussolés, Ron et Harry quittèrent à regrets cette dernière.


	12. Un pas de plus

_Hellooooo! Et un nouveau chapitre, un ! Le prochain ne sera pas avant dimanche ou lundi maintenant ! Et merci encore pour vos reviews et je ne dirais rien ^^ vous verrais bien ! Bonne lecture ! _

Chapitre 12 – Un pas de plus

Hermione savait que les garçons l'attendaient de pied ferme, et ils lui sautèrent dessus quand elle entra dans la salle commune de Gryffondor pour les trouver. Leur préoccupation aurait été presque mignonne, si le visage de Ron n'avait pas été aussi blanc.

'_'Wow, il prend vraiment soin de moi'_', pensa Hermione.

"Je vais bien," dit elle avant que l'un d'eux ne pose la question. Elle savait ce qu'ils pensaient.

''Tu vas bien ? Mais bien sûr! Tu n'as pas fait tes devoirs, Hermione! Tu nous ne fera pas croire ca! Quelque chose ne va pas! "l'accusa Ron.

Harry posa une main sur l'épaule de Ron pour lui faire savoir qu'il avait besoin de reculer un peu. Hermione était déjà bouleversée, et la dernière chose à faire était de la pousser dans ses retranchements. Harry haïssait devoir poser cette question, mais comme Ron, il avait besoin de savoir.

"Tu n'as pas eu ...de retenu, si?"

Harry n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il demandait cela à Hermione. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'elle ferait quelque chose intentionnellement qui pourraient justifier une retenue.

''Non, je n'ai pas eu de retenue. Et pourtant, j'ai dit McGonagall que je le méritais ... ''crachait-elle avec colère.

''Tu as demandé à être collé?" Demanda Ron, incrédule.

''Je n'ai pas fais mon devoir, Ronald! Elle aurait donné une retenue à n'importe qui sans sourciller! Pourquoi devrais-je y echapper? " exposa la brunette, en serrant les dents.

"Hermione, en dépit de ce que tu pense, tout le monde n'est pas égal. Regarde Rogue avec Harry! Et puis tu es la sorcière la plus intelligente de toute l'école, probablement même du monde entier. Tu es sérieuse et studieuse, bien plus que nous et je pense que McGonagall sait tout cela''contra le rouquin.

Ce que Ron venait de dire avait du sens pour Hermione, mais elle n'était pas prête à le laisser gagner. De son avis, elle pensait qu'elle méritait au moins une punition pour ce qu'elle avait fait ou n'avait pas fait, en l'occurance.

"Ouais, et Tom Jedusor était un élève modèle, aussi! Devons-nous lui donner une pause également? "

''C'est complètement différent, 'Mione! Ca n'a même rien à voir!'' se défendit Ron.

"Je pense savoir ce que Ron veut dire" intervint Harry, "McGonagall sait la pression que tu te mets pour être la meilleure. Elle sait combien d'options tu étudies, que tu dois assurer tes fonctions de préfète-en-chef, et qu'en plus tu t'occupe de nous comme une mère. "

Harry savait que ce dernier commentaire permettrait d'obtenir un sourire d'Hermione, et il avait raison.

''Ecoute, Hermione, il est évident que les enseignants seront plus indulgent avec toi parce qu'ils savent combien tu travaille dur, ils savent que tu ne te dérobe jamais à tes responsabilités et ils te connaissent. Quelqu'un ayant un minimum de bon sens se rendrait compte qu'il y a une très bonne raison pour que tu ne rende pas ton devoir. "

Hermione ne pouvait pas tellement réfuter ce que venait de dire Harry, et Ron n'ajouta rien puisque son meilleur ami avait parfaitement réussi à expliquer ce qu'il pensait.

La discussion houleuse s'arrêta là, même si il était difficile pour Hermione d'admettre sa défaite. Elle aurait juste aimé savoir ce que Harry voulait dire par «une très bonne raison » mais elle estima qu'il serait préférable d'en reparler en l'absence de Ron.

Harry ne pouvait rien savoir, il voulait probablement parler d'autre chose, mais toute cette situation commencait à échapper à son contrôle. Et la culpabilité suite à sa rencontre dans la volière ce matin, ne l'aidait pas à se sentir mieux.

"Donc, je suppose, puisque tu n'as pas de retenue ce soir, que tu vas pouvoir nous aider avec notre devoir de potions?" Demanda Ron avec espoir.

''Impossible, Ron. Désolé. Je dois terminer le devoir de métamorphose que je n'ai pas fait aujourd'hui, ainsi que l'Arithmancie et les Runes pour demain'', expliqua-t-elle.

"McGonagall te demande quand même de le faire? Pourquoi ne pas oublier simplement? ''

''Elle ne m'a rien demandé, Ron. J'ai besoin de le faire c'est tout. C'est une de nos matières principales aux ASPIC, tu sais''.

Hermione roula des yeux comme si cela était évident. ''Je vais à la bibliothèque, après le dîner, pour le faire''.

Ron leva les mains en signe de défaite et tourna le dos à ses deux amis pour chercher quelque chose dans son sac. Hermione en profita pour chuchoter rapidement à Harry, "Veux-tu venir avec moi?" Il dut lui faire répéter ce qu'elle venait de dire, n'ayant rien entendu, et avant même d'avoir pu donner sa réponse à la préfète, Ron se retourna vers eux.

"Ce n'est pas grave, Ron! Nous avons entrainement de Quidditch ce soir, on ne sera pas de retour de bonheur et Hermione à déjà beaucoup à faire.''

Hermione baissa la tête. _Foutu Quidditch !_

''Mais je crois que je vais me joindre à toi avant d'aller sur le terrain. J'aimerais que tu m'aide à finir un truc ",ajouta Harry.

Ron examina les deux options qui se présentaient à lui : Quidditch ou bibliothèque. Les expressions de son visage montrait clairement ce que cela lui inspirait: le plaisir pour l'un, une grande réticence pour l'autre.

''Je crois que je vais, euh ..." commenca Ron, pensant que si il voulait être avec Hermione, il se devait d'endurer la bibliothèque.

"Hé, Ron!", Une voix de fille l'interpellait depuis l'escalier.'' Tu peux venir plus tôt sur le terrain avec moi s'il te plait? Je voudrais m'entraîner un peu avant que les autres arrivent. "

''_Timing parfait, Merci Ginny_'', pensa Hermione.

La jeune fille rousse rejoignit le trio et implora du regard son frère. Harry souriait, '_'pas étonnant qu'elle obtienne toujours ce qu'elle veut avec des yeux pareils, je comprends mieux comment je me fais avoir''_

"Bien sûr" céda Ron, manifestement heureux d'avoir une excuse pour rester loin de la bibliothèque. Il trouverait un autre moment pour passer du temps avec Hermione.

"Ok, bon je dois aller en cours de botanique" dit Hermione en prenant son sac.

"Content d'avoir laisser tomber cette matière,pas vrai mec?" Harry confirma les dire de Ron avec un petit rire.

"Veillez à ne pas être en retard pour votre prochain cours."

"Oh mais nous ne ...''

Hermione n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase de Ron, le portrait de la grosse dame se referma derrière elle avant qu'il ne puisse finir.

**OoOoo**

Totalement absorbés par ses pensées, Hermione gribouillait sur son parchemin, oubliant totalement ce qu'elle devait faire à la base. Elle laissait son imagination vagabonder :

_Il faisait froid dans les bois, mais Charlie était avec elle, et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Il marchait si près __d'elle, qu'elle pouvait sentir la chaleur qui émanait de son corps. La main rugueuse du jeune homme lui caressait légèrement le bras et amplifia la chair de poule de la brunette. Elle sentait le regard bleu azur de Charlie sur elle. _

_"Hermione?" Le murmure profond la fit frissonner. Ses yeux bruns rencontrèrent les yeux bleus de Charlie, et elle se demanda comment un simple regard pouvait la faire fondre à ce point. _

_Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, mais ne trouva pas les mots. La seule chose qu'elle réussit à faire, fut de lui prendre la main, espérant lui faire passer ce qu'elle ressentait à ce moment précis._

A cet instant, elle aurait souhaité être propriétaire d'une cape d'invisibilité. Oh, si elle pouvait avoir la capacité de disparaître quand elle le voulait ... Se faufiler ne serait plus jamais un problème. Elle pourrait rester ici, au milieu du champ, et se laisser embrasser passionément par l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle n'aurait pas à s'inquièter de savoir si quelqu'un les voyait. Tout ce qui importerait, c'est qu'ils seraient ensemble.

Charlie effleura la main d'Hermione avec son pouce, envoyant une nouvelle decharge dans tout le corps de la jeune fille. Ils continuèrent à marcher, mais leur progression était beaucoup moins rapide. Ils ne regardaient pas ou ils allaient, trop occupés à se contempler. Charlie, subjugué par la finesse des traits de sa petite amie, essaya de calmer sa respiration. Ne tenant plus, il stoppa leur promenade pour embrasser son front, puis sa machoire, son cou... Quand il commenca à lécher son lobe d'oreille , il ne chercha plus à contrôler sa respiration, et laissa échapper un râle de plaisir.

C'était ce son, et les frissons d'excitation qui parcouraient son corps, qui la ramenèrent à la réalité. Hermione était toujours dans la bibliothèque, devant son parchemin couvert de griboullis et loin de Charlie. Elle savait que c'était un rêve stupide car jamais ils n'arriveraient à se retrouver seul, preuve en est au Square Grimmaud où les jumeaux avaient surpris leur conversation._  
><em>  
>Avec le recul, Hermione aurait volontiers risqué d'être vu avec lui si cela voulait dire qu'elle pourrait être dans ses bras de nouveau.<p>

"Je veux que tu revienne",Hermione suppliait son parchemin "C'est tout ce que je veux."

Au même moment, Harry fit exprès de trébucher sur une chaise qui cogna contre la table. Le vacarme qui en résultat était prévu pour laisser le temps à Hermione de faire semblant de travailler. Hermione essaya de se retenir de rire mais n'y parvint pas en voyant la tête de Harry. Elle détestait rire de la douleur de son ami, mais c'était plutôt drôle.

''Ca va aller Harry?" demanda-t-elle en riant.

Harry fit semblant de boitiller en allant rejoindre Hermione, en faisant attention à ne pas en faire trop.

''Très bien, merci. La chaise m'est rentré dedans, c'est tout. "

Il s'asseya en face d'elle et posa son sac sur la table. Ne le voyant pas sortir ses livres de son sac, Hermione le questionna, "Tu veux me parler de quelque chose?''

''Pas spécialement'' Harry mentait, bien évidement.

"Je suis juste un peu préoccupé par l'incident du devoir de métamorphose, et je me demandais si tout allait vraiment bien, comme tu le prétendais tout à l'heure."

Devoir garder Harry en dehors de son histoire avec Charlie devenait compliqué, surtout quand celui-ci faisait preuve d'autant de compassion.

''Eh bien, l'incident du devoir est en passe d'être réglé'', répondit Hermione, en remuant plusieurs parchemins autour d'elle, ''Enfin, il le sera quand j'aurai commencé." Elle lui montra le parchemin avec les gribouillages et expliqua: ''Voilà ce qui ne va pas"

Harry ne fit pas semblant d'être perdu parce qu'à présent, il était vraiment confus. Qu'est-ce que les gribouillages d'Hermione avaient à voir avec Charlie?

"Je n'ai pas fait mes devoirs, tu vois, parce que j'étais préoccupé par plusieurs trucs'', dit-elle, essayant d'être vague.

Harry hocha la tête et a attendit qu'elle poursuivre.

''J'ai ... reçu une lettre de Charlie hier, mais je n'ai pu lui répondre que ce matin. C'est pourquoi j'étais à la volière tout à l'heure''.

''Ok mais il était vraiment tôt, Hermione'', fit remarquer Harry.

Bien sûr Harry n'était pas idiot, pourquoi envoyer une lettre à cette heure là.

''Je sais. Je...je, euh ... "

_''Bon sang'',_ pensait-elle._''Allez Hermione, sois courageuse, dis le_ !''

"Je voulais éviter de croiser Ron. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voye aller à la volière''.

Jouant l'ignorant, Harry demanda: '' Et Pourquoi? Tu as déjà envoyé des lettres auparavant''.

''Mais jamais à Charlie. Je ne sais pas si Ron le prendrait bien si ... enfin, tu sais, s'il apprenait que j'écrivais à son frère, " chuchota Hermione, de peur que quelqu'un d'autre ne l'entende.

"Oh, je suis sûr que Ron comprendrait. Il sait que vous êtes amis, et d'ailleurs, ce ne sont que de simple lettres ... " Harry détestait jouer avec elle, comme ça, mais c'était le seul moyen de l'aider à se confesser.

Hermione prit une profonde inspiration et se lança: ''Ce ne sont pas de simple lettres amicales, Harry. Je veux dire, maintenant que nous sommes..., enfin depuis qu'il est en Roumanie ... Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Nous, euh ... Charlie est en quelque sorte euh ... mon petit ami. "

Elle fit la grimace en attendant sa réaction. Voilà c'était dit. Elle l'avait finalement avoué à Harry.

Mais Harry ne réagissait pas de la façon dont elle l'avait imaginé, même si elle n'avait pas vraiment prévu sa réaction comme elle l'avait fait avec Ron. Elle vit ses yeux s'arrondirent, mais il ne se mit pas à crier ou à faire une scène. Au moins, il l'avait bien pris.

''Je vois ... Et je suppose que tu t'inquiète au sujet de Ron ?

Hermione soupira longuement et répondit: "Oui, je ne sais pas comment lui dire ".

"Lui dire quoi?''

''Lui dire pour Charlie et moi"

"C'est assez sérieux alors, si tu souhaite en parler à Ron?''

"Très sérieux, Harry. J'aime Charlie ... Je l'aime vraiment. Et c'est réciproque, il m'a clairement fait comprendre que lui et moi, c'était très sérieux pour lui aussi. Rien ne devrait rompre cela, enfin si je ne gâche pas tout bien sûr''.

''Ne dis pas sa, Mione, tu ne pourrais pas gâcher intentionnellement ta relation, "assura Harry.

''Je vais bien briser une amitié...'', répondit-elle tristement.

"Non, nous ne laisserons pas cela se produire. Je te le promets'', dit-il, en lui prenant la main.

Une larme glissa sur sa joue, et elle remercia d'un signe de tête son ami.

''Je dois aller à l'entrainement. Ca va aller? "

Hermione hocha la tête, montrant que sa irai pour elle.

"Je ne pense pas que tu devrais rester à la bibliothèque ce soir. Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas dans ta salle commune qui est bien plus confortable? Ou mieux encore, file au lit. Tu as eu une longue journée et je suis sûr que dormir te ferais beaucoup de bien, "insista Harry.

"Non, je vais bien, vraiment ..."

"S'il te plaît? Pour moi?''

Harry avait déjà commencé à rassembler les livres et les parchemins d'Hermione et les rangeaient dans son sac, avant qu'elle ait pu protester.

"Viens, je t'y accompagne."

Harry s'arrêta devant l'entrée de la salle commune des préfets-en-chefs, rendit à Hermione son sac, et lui planta un baiser sur la joue.

''Merci, Harry."

''Avec plaisir'', dit-il.''Et ne t'inquiète pas, nous trouverons une solution, promis''.

Elle sourit et lui dit bonsoir avant de pénétrer dans la salle commune où elle trouva Drago Malfoy donnant un coup de pied dans un pouf. Apparement, son devoir lui donnait du fil à retordre.

''Alors bébé Potty ramène Miss parfaite chez elle? Et que va faire l'élu maintenant? Sauvez le chat d'une vieille femme coincé dans un arbre ? "railla Malefoy.

''Je t'ai déjà demandé de ne pas faire de commentaires désobligeants sur mes amis, Malefoy," répliqua-t-elle.

"Ooh, on est susceptible à ce que je vois. Tout comme ce matin. Est-ce moi, ou notre miss parfaite deviendrait imparfaite? Ce qui s'est passé ce matin en métamorphose, ne te ressemble pas miss je sais tout''

"Et en quoi sa t'intéresse?" demanda Hermione, ne comprenant pas son soudain intérêt pour elle.

''Je n'ai pas envie que tu passe tes soirées en retenues, Granger. Parce qu'après, cela signifie plus de boulot pour moi ".

'_'Bien sûr, ca ne tourne toujours qu'autour de lui''_

'' McGonagall ne m'a pas donné de retenue, même si elle aurait dû, donc ne t'inquiéte pas, tu ne vas pas avoir besoin de lever le moindre petit doigt, comme d'habitude. Je ne voudrais pas te surcharger de travail et devoir te laisser subir tant de pression'' répondit-elle ironiquement.

Malefoy la regardait fouiller dans son sac situé au pied de la chaise qu'elle avait choisi.

"Prête pour notre réunion?'' grogna Malefoy .

Hermione retomba dans son fauteuil , ''_encore une chose à faire'' _songea-t-elle, déprimée de voir la liste s'allonger_._

''Maintenant ?'' demanda-t-elle, dans l'espoir de la reporter un jour de plus.

"Granger, tu te laisse trop aller. D'abord, un devoir non rendu, maintenant, repousser la réunion, ca sera quoi ensuite? Rappel toi de ce que je viens de te dire à propos de « plus de travail pour moi »?"

Hermione mourrait d'envie de le gifler pour lui faire fermer sa grande bouche, mais elle était trop épuisée pour se lever de sa chaise.

"Très bien, allons-y …" déclara-t-elle.


	13. L'essai

_Coucou à toutes ! Et un nouveau chapitre, un ! J'essaye de maintenir le rythme de publie en gardant un peu d'avance, car j'avance plus ou moins vite selon le taff et les sorties avec les amis ! Rassurez vous, je traduis le chapitre 17 actuellement donc je reste a à peu près 1 chapitre de publié tous les 2 ou 3 jours. Donc prochain rdv mercredi ! Bonne lecture ! ^^_

Chapitre 13 - L'Essai

Hermione était assise à l'ombre d'un arbre. Elle avait soigneusement répartie autour d'elle ses notes prises en cours et mis en équilibre, sur ses genoux, son livre. Tandis qu'elle cherchait une précision dans son livre de cours, un coup de vent balaya le parc et emporta avec lui le début de son essai pour le professeur Binns.

Rapidement, Hermione rassembla le reste de ses notes et les rangea dans son bouquin. Puis elle se mit à courir pour essayer d'attraper son essai qui poursuivait sa course dans le parc. Il semblait la narguer:. «Viens me chercher», "Attrape-moi si tu peux."

Elle n'arrivait pas à rattraper son essai, quoiqu'elle fasse, il s'éloignait toujours plus loin. La frustration commencait à prendre le dessus et elle se surprit à menacer un simple morceau de parchemin. Il finit par se rapprocher suffisamment pour être à portée de main, mais au moment où elle pensait avoir réussi, il reparti de plus belle.

Haletante et en colère, Hermione s'effondra au bord du lac et abandonna tout espoir de récupérer son travail. Elle mis sa tête entre ses genoux et commenca à sangloter. Pendant ce temps, le vent se calma progressivement.

"Je crois que ceci t'appartient", dit une voix au dessus d'elle.

Hermione n'arrêtait pas de pleurer. ''_On ne peut jamais être tranquile ici _!''

"Histoire de la magie ...'' dit la voix. "Un travail impressionnant. Quand j'étais en septième année, je ... ''

''_Quand il était en septième année?''_ les mots résonnaient en Hermione. Et cette voix, elle la connaissait.

Elle leva la tête brutalement et vit la silhouette athlétique d'un rouquin.

''Charlie!" Dit-elle, en se jetant sur lui. Ses larmes redoublèrent mais n'avait plus la même signification.

Dans la fraction de seconde qu'il lui avait fallu pour l'atteindre, elle avait eu à peine le temps de crier: "Oh, Charlie," encore une fois avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres.

Charlie l'enveloppa de ses bras l'attirant encore plus près de lui. Hermione,elle, avait enfermé ses propres bras autour de son cou, s'assurant ainsi qu'il ne s'éloignerait plus d'elle.

Ses lèvres étaient tout ce dont elle avait besoin à ce moment là: la passion, la chaleur, et l'amour contenus dans ses baisers lui firent oublier son stress et sa frustration.

Cinq minutes auparavant, elle maudissait le vent de sa fourberie mais maintenant, elle lui était infiniment reconnaissante de lui avoir apporter Charlie.

C'était si bon de retrouver ses lèvres et Charlie savait exactement comment faire fléchir les genoux d'Hermione. Ses baisers la rendait folle, et elle sentait monter son excitation comme jamais. La façon dont il se pressait contre elle et ses mains caressant son corps suscitèrent un gémissement de la part d' Hermione. C'était un échange à la fois bestial et passioné.

Il se retira lentement, ses lèvres s'attardant un peu, de sorte que Hermione pu profiter encore quelque seconde du merveilleux goût de ses lèvres puis ils se séparèrent.

Le rouquin ramena quelques mèches de cheveux du visage de la jeune fille derrière son oreille et essuya ses larmes.

''Ne pleure pas, mon amour Je suis là'', dit Charlie, en appuyant son front contre le sien.

"Ou..oui, je sais'', répondit Hermione en tremblant.

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser à nouveau, mais cette fois ce fut avec une tendresse incroyable, heureux d'être enfin près d'elle. Encore une fois, ils se séparèrent mais sans ce quitter des yeux. Hermione entendit un bruit qui ressemblait à un froissement de papier et réalisa que Charlie avait encore son essai dans la main.

"Tu devrais le terminer, tu sais" lui dit Charlie.

"Réveille-toi, Hermione. Tu manque de temps ".

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire? Il est à peine midi et …. "

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, et Charlie disparaissait progressivement, seul ces cheveux roux restait visible.

"Hermione, réveille toi! Il est minuit passé et tu n'as toujours pas fini ton devoir! "

Elle leva les yeux vers le grand roux devant elle. Ses yeux étaient vitreux et cela lui pris du temps pour se concentrer.

"Ron? Dit-elle, confuse.

"Ouais, qui veux tu que ce soit d'autre ?"

''Je pensais que c'était ..., dit-elle tristement, en prenant conscience de la réalité. "Oh, par Merlin …"

Hermione regarda la salle commune notant la présence de Harry dans un coin et un groupe de cinquième années de l'autre côté de la salle. Elle retourna son attention sur Ron et l'interrogea d'un ton accusateur:

''Pourquoi tu m'as reveillé? Je faisais un rêve vraiment bien !''

"Un rêve vraiment bien? répondit Ron, incrédule. ''Cela ressemblait plus à un cauchemar tu veux dire. Tu semblais en colère et tu donnais des coups de pieds partout. Et puis ensuite, tu avais l'air vraiment triste, prête à fondre en larmes. Tu as aussi gémis et marmonné quelque chose comme « ne me l'enlevais pas »."

''J'étais bien, Ron!'' insista-t-elle, en serrant les dents.

"Tu vas toujours « bien »! Pourquoi ne dis tu pas simplement ce qui se passe? "

Hermione regarda Ron, mais ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle vit une grande marque rouge sur son avant bras et songea qu'elle devait avoir la même sur la joue, conséquences de son sommeil.

''Si il se passait quelque chose, je te le dirais! Et pourquoi m'as tu laissé dormir? Regarde mon essai! " cria Hermione, en saisissant son parchemin et l'agitant devant son visage.

Harry assistait à la dispute de ses amis comme tous les gens présents dans la salle, il fit d'ailleurs signe aux cinquièmes année de s'occupaient de leur affaires. Il savait qu'il devait intervenir, mais craignait que Hermione le tienne également responsable de l'avoir laissé dormir.

''Tu étais fatigué, 'Mione! Tu as passé la journée à jongler entre tes cours et tes devoirs. Tu avais une mine affreuse, donc nous avons pensé que te laisser dormir un peu te permettrait de recharger tes batteries ", expliquait-il avec un ton un peu rude pour lui faire savoir qu'il était sérieux. "N'est-ce pas, Harry?''

Harry aurait aimé donner un bon coup de pied dans les tibias de Ron pour l'avoir entraîné dans sa dispute avec Hermione.

"C'est vrai. Tu avais l'air vraiment fatigué, et nous pensions qu'une petite sieste ne te ferait pas de mal. Je sais que tu es en colère contre nous, mais Ron a raison, tu avais besoin de te reposer. "

La façon dont Hermione croisa ses bras, et le regard qu'elle jeta à Harry, fit comprendre à ce dernier à quelle point elle était remontée.

''Mais je vous l'ai dit, je vais ..."

"Bien",fini Ron pour elle, la rendant encore plus fâché qu'elle ne l'était déjà. ''Oui, on le sait, merci. Tu peux continuer de râler mais maintenant ca ne changera rien. Tu peux bouder également, mais 'Mione, tout ca, sa te fais juste perdre du temps. "

''Perdre du temps? Je perds du temps en vous aidant avec vos devoirs? Donc je n'ai rien à faire ici! Balbutiait-elle, tout en balancant sans ménagement ses livres et ses papiers dans son sac.

"Maintenant, tu te calmes Hermione. Tu réagis de façon excessive'', dit Ron, essayant de la calmer.

Hermione jeta son sac sur le bord du canapé, d'où il tomba. "Oh bien sûr, j'exagère toujours! Je viens ici pour vous aider à terminer vos devoirs et vous me laissez m'endormir! En quoi ai-je aidé, hein, tu peux me le dire? A RIEN!''

"Euh, Hermione?" Lança Harry. "Je pense que tu as oublié que tu nous a aidé, Ron et moi, à commencer nos essais et ensuite tu devais travailler le tien. Nous avons fini le nôtre quand tu dormais. "

Harry lui montra son devoir d'histoire de la magie achevé, pour qu'elle puisse le constater par elle-même.

"Alors tu vois, tu nous a été d'une grande aide, 'Mione", ajouta Ron. La voix semblait venir de sous la table, et Hermione se retourna pour le voir déballer son sac, sortant parchemins et livres qu'elle avait rangé quelques minutes plus tôt.

Sa colère retomba et elle retrouva sa place sur le divan. Ron s'asseya à côté d'elle et lui caressa doucement le dos.

'' Je ne voulais pas dire qu'en nous aidant, tu perdais ton temps Hermione. Je suppose que j'aurais pu mieux choisir mes mots, ce que je voulais dire, c'est que rester en colère ne t'aurais pas aidé à finir ton devoir plus vite.''

Se sentant légèrement mieux, Hermione fut de nouveau abbattu quand Ron fit mention de son essai inachevé. Elle poussa un profond soupir en se cachant le visage de ses mains.

''Tu sais, Hermione'', commenca Harry, ''si tu ne veux pas faire cet essai, je suis sûr que Binns serait aussi indulgent que McGonagall l'a été''. Il lui sourit et il jurerait avoir entendu son petit rire.

Elle leva la tête, et son petit sourire disparu rapidement de son visage. ''Impossible', répondit-elle. "Je ne veux plus jamais louper une remise de devoir; c'était de la pure torture la première fois et je ne veux pas que cela se produise une seconde fois."

"Alors, que vas tu faire? Il est bientôt une heure'', déclara Harry.

"Tu peux t'inspirer de nos essais'', sourit Ron.

Hermione semblait choqué qu'il ait suggéré une telle chose.

Harry avait prévu sa réaction, mais essaya tout de même de la convaincre que cela était normal.

''Tu les a pratiquement écrits de tout façon ! Si tu nous avaient pas aidé à rédiger le début, on y serait encore ! "

"Mais techniquement, Harry, nous les avons écrit, même si elle nous a donné les idées. N'est ce pas un moment magique que nous vivons là : La fille la plus intelligente de l'école va s'aider de nos devoirs pour rédiger son essai ! ''

Hermione roula des yeux à nouveau vers ses amis hilares.

'' Tu es un gros imbécile'', railla-t-elle, avant de se concentrer sur son essai.

Le parchemin qu'elle tenait dans sa main, était lisse et propre en comparaison de l'essai que la rafale de vent avait emporté dans son rêve. Ce morceau de papier qu'elle avait vu Charlie tenir...

Elle relu plusieurs fois le début de son devoir, formant un plan de travail dans sa tête ,avant de tenter de l'achever.

Pendant ce temps, Harry s'était assoupie sur son livre d'Histoire de la Magie, encore ouvert sur ses genoux. Elle était étonné de le voir essayer de lire quelque chose qui l'ennuyait autant, sachant qu'il aurait tout oublié le lendemain.

Ron semblait avoir entendu les pensées d'Hermione, parce qu'il n'essaya pas de lire un livre rempli de faits inintéressant à ses yeux. Au lieu de cela, il s'était assis à côté d'Hermione et faisait semblant de critiquer son propre essai, pour s'occuper et ne pas s'endormir. Sa vaine tentative aurait pu bien fonctionner s'il n'avait pas autant bâillé.

Plus l'heure avancé, plus Ron devenait incohérent.

Le miracle arrivait enfin, Hermione était sur le point de finir son essai. Elle s'accorda un instant de répis, en repensant à son rêve, bercé par les ronflements de Ron. Chaque son, chaque contact, chaque baiser, était ancrée en elle, comme si elle avait réellement vécu ce moment avec Charlie. Il était à des milliers de kilomètres d'elle, mais elle pouvait encore l'entendre et sentir le goût de ses lèvres comme s'il était à ses côtés.

Hermione n'avait jamais fait de rêve aussi réel avant. Bien sûr, elle aurait dû savoir que Charlie ne pouvait pas être à Poudlard. Il était en Roumanie, et il ne serait devant elle que cet été.

Elle regardait Harry, dont la tête reposait sur le bras du fauteuil, et voyait le livre glisser lentement de ses genoux.

Elle repensait aux rêves de Harry, ceux où il pénétrait dans l'esprit de Voldemort. Harry avait toujours dit que ces rêves n'étaient pas de simple divagations dû au sommeil, et effectivement, certains d'entre eux s'étaient révélés vrai.

Quand Arthur Weasley avait été attaqué par Naguini dans le ministère de la Magie, il aurait pu mourir si Harry n'avait pas eu la capacité de voir ce qu'il se passait.

Mais il y'avait également ces rêves qui semblaient tellement vrai et qui en réalité étaient fabriqués de toutes pièces par Voldemort, comme celui qui avait conduit à la mort de Sirius. Ses rêves se révélées à la fois utile et en même temps mortel. Et le problème pour Harry, ce qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de différencier les vrais des faux.

Hermione savait que son rêve n'avait aucune utilité et ne sauverait la vie de personne. Et elle savait également que son rêve ne pouvait être vrai, car, contrairement à Harry, elle n'avait aucun lien magique qui l'a relié à Charlie.

Elle et Charlie n'étaient pas été lié par une malédiction de haine comme l'étaient Harry et Voldemort mais par un amour pur. C'était son subconscient qui avait fait naître ce rêve avec Charlie. Il avait répondu à sa frustration et son besoin de l'avoir près d'elle, il avait essayé de soulager sa souffrance. Seulement ce rêve ne suffisait pas à la satisfaire, elle le voulait ici et maintenant.

Et pendant un moment, Hermione regretta qu'elle et Charlie n'aient pas de lien mental comme Harry et Voldemort. Elle aurait pu savoir si Charlie l'aimait et la désirait autant que dans son rêve. Bien sûr, elle savait qu'il tenait vraiment à elle, il lui avait écrit pour le lui dire mais les mots n'avaient pas la même porté que les gestes.

Mais Hermione savait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas partager leurs rêves ou leurs pensées et décida de lui écrire une lettre. Elle se rappela de la présence de Ron près d'elle quand les ronflements de ce dernier cessèrent pendant un instant. Elle attendit et quand les vrombrissements du rouquin reprirent, Hermione chercha dans son sac un parchemin vierge.

Ron murmurait pendant son sommeil, et cela rappela à la jeune fille, qu'il avait dit exactement la même chose d'elle, quand elle était endormie. Bien qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait, elle avait l'impression qu'il parlait à quelqu'un. Elle commencait à craindre que le nom de Charlie, qu'elle avait répété plusieurs fois dans son rêve, ne soit sorti à voix haute devant ses deux amis.

''_Non, impossible, Ron m'aurait demandé une explication si il avait entendu le nom de son frère aîné dans ma bouche..._'' pensa-t-elle.

Rassurée, elle commenca sa lettre à Charlie. Elle lui décrivait son rêve avec le plus de détails possibles. Arrivé à la fin de son parchemin, Hermione prit une pause pour détendre sa main avant de poursuivre une explication complète de ses pensées et de ses sentiments.

Elle reposait son dos contre le dossier du divan et regardait Ron massacrait son devoir avec ses jambes, sans en avoir conscience. Elle essaya de le récupérer, doucement, sans le réveiller.

Une fois l'essai de Ron sauvé, elle remarqua un autre morceau de parchemin: un calendrier qu'elle avait fait pour chacun des garçons, pour les aider à ne pas se laisser déborder par les devoirs.

''_C'est plutôt moi qui aurait besoin d'un planning, en ce moment_'' songeait-elle avec ironie.

Elle déplia le parchemin pour voir si Ron avait suivi le calendrier qu'elle lui avait établi, et à sa grande surprise, il l'avait fait. Elle fut très satisfaire de lui.

Mais en voulant remettre à sa place le planning, un cercle noir attira son attention. Il entourait la date du 14 février...

"Oh, non ...'' murmura-t-elle.

Elle retourna à l'écriture de sa lettre et se hâta de conclure la narration de son rêve, pour lui parler de sa découverte.

''_Je pense que le moment est venu_'', écrit-elle.'' _Je dois lui dire'_'.


	14. Un Malefoy déconcertant

_Nouveau chapitre ! Cela fait chaud au coeur de voir combien de personnes ont ajouté ma traduction a leur histoires favorites sans compter les reviews! Merci beaucoup ! Prochain chapitre vendredi ;) Bonne lecture ! _

Chapitre 14: Un Malefoy déconcertant

La réponse de Charlie à sa lettre à propos de Ron ne l'avait pas vraiment aidé à se sentir mieux. Bien qu'elle savait, au fond d'elle, que rien de ce que Charlie pourrait dire, ne rendrait la situation plus facile, elle avait eu l'espoir que cela déclencherait une révélation en elle qui l'aiderait à faire face.

Malheureusement, le seul conseil qu'il lui avait donné était de prendre Ron à part et de s'attendre à beaucoup de hurlements, et sa elle le savait déjà.

Cela était d'autant plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Chaque fois qu'elle était seule avec Ron et qu'elle sentait qu'elle pourrait tout lui dire, son courage se faisait la malle et des crampes d'estomac s'ajoutaient à sa gêne pour couronner le tout. La façon dont Ron lui souriait...comment se résoudre à lui briser le coeur ? Elle savait que cette révélation allait le faire souffrir énormément, et elle n'en supportait pas l'idée.

Juste au moment où leur amitié commençait à redevenir normal, Hermione devait lui annoncer une chose qui allait très certainement détruire leur relation pour toujours.

''_Que je le veuille ou non, je dois le faire_'' s'ordonna Hermione. A cette pensée, elle eut envie de vomir.

Ginny et Hermione avaient convenu qu'il fallait le dire au plus tôt à Ron, avant qu'il ne lui demande d'aller à Pré-au-Lard avec lui pour la Saint Valentin. Mais Hermione était persuadé que Ron ne lui demanderait pas réellement de sortir avec lui, alors même si ils étaient ensemble ce jour là dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard,ca ne serait pas vraiment un rendez-vous galant.

''Ca, c'est ce tu pense, Hermione. Mais Ron n'est pas aussi logique que tu l'es. Il ne voit pas les choses exactement comme toi et moi. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne te demande pas de sortir avec lui ce jour là , qu'il ne va pas penser que c'est un rendez vous amoureux. '', l'avertit Ginny.

Hermione fit alors remaquer que la Saint-Valentin n'était pas le même jour que la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, mais la veille.

"Peu importe", avait dit Ginny. '' Cela peut signifer qu'il pourrait agir avant la sortie et non attendre. Tu sais combien il peut être impulsif, parfois''.

Elle imaginait Ron, lui faisant une déclaration le jour de la Saint Valentin, jour ou les élèves étaient particulièrement attentif à la vie amoureuse des autres... Son estomac se tordait en pensant à tout ca, et son envie de vomir redoubla. Il était déjà assez difficile de devoir lui expliquer pour elle et Charlie, mais si en plus ces camarades les épiaient et ricanaient... . Les rumeurs se propageaient suffisamment vite, elle le savait, et la dernière chose dont elle avait besoin était de voir sa vie privée, nourrir les ragots des élèves.

Hermione n'avait aucun espoir quand au fait que Ron soit toujours son ami, une fois qu'elle lui aurait annoncé son histoire avec Charlie. Elle s'était préparée à leur dispute imminente avec son miroir. Elle avait également passé des heures dans le calme de la bibliothèque à réfléchir, à se demander comment elle allait supporter la colère de Ron et cela se finissait toujours de la même façon : larmes et passage au toilette pour rendre son repas. Puis quand tout cela devenait trop insuportable, elle se défoulait sur Malefoy, après tout il ne se gênait jamais pour l'insulter.

''Toujours là, Granger? L'attaqua Malefoy.

''Si tu me vois pas, c'est que la connerie t'encrassent les yeux Malefoy" répondit Hermione, grossièrement.

Malefoy prit un air outragé. Il détestait qu'on lui parle comme ca, surtout quand l'insulte venait d'une inférieure..une née-moldue.

Toutes les filles à Poudlard tombaient à ses pieds et se prosternaient devant lui, mais Hermione, elle, le traitait avec indifférence. C'est ce qui l'irritait le plus. Les filles adoraient son charme aristocratique, sa jolie gueule et de sa personnalité hautaine et une vulgaire sang-de-bourbe se permettait de l'ignorer et de ne pas lui accorder plus d'importance qu'à un vieux scroutt à pétard.

''Tu sais, Granger, il y'a des tas de filles dans cette école qui rêveraient d'être à ta place, en ce moment." Un sourire d'auto satisfaction traversa le visage de Malefoy."Mais tout ce qui t'intéresse, ce sont ces stupides livres''.

''Je suis sûr que tu ne l'as pas remarqué, Malefoy, après tout, cela ne fait que sept ans que l'on se connaît, mais je ne suis pas des «tas de filles ». En fait, j'ai un cerveau dans ma tête. Maintenant, s'il te plaît ferme la, que je puisse me concentrer. "

Malefoy la regarda en se sentant insulté. Elle venait d'insinuer que les filles qui bavait sur lui étaient des décérébrées. Certes, quelque unes l'étaient peut être, mais ce fut un coup rude pour son ego.

''Et alors, l'intelligence n'est pas si importante quand tu as la classe...'' répondit-il, "et le sang." Il savait que sa dernière remarque allait l'agacer au plus haut point.

''Qu'est ce que la pureté du sang a à voir avec le reste? Personne n'est plus vraiment un sang pur, sinon vous auriez tous disparu! Descends de ton Hyppogriffe, Malefoy, car si être sang-pur fait tout, pourquoi dans ce cas, suis-je préfete en chef et l'élève la plus brillante de notre classe?''

''Oh, le sang a son importance, Granger. Mais je ne m'attends pas à ce que quelqu'un comme toi comprenne. Toutefois, je serais prêt à faire une exception pour toi'', dit-il facilement. "Ton sang est détestable, mais ton apparence s'est nettement amélioré ces derniers temps."

"Si c'est ton idée d'un compliment, Malefoy, tu ferais bien de suivre des cours de savoir vivre Et je n'ai rien a voir avec tes admiratrices sans cervelles, donc ferme là. "

La colère lui fit rosirent les joues, ce que Drago trouvait plutôt attirant. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il pouvait ne ressentir ne serait-ce qu'une once d'envie pour cette fille... cela le mettait mal à l'aise.

"Oh,je vois. Tu te préserve pour Weasmoche, n'est-ce pas? Au moins, il a le sang, mais en ce qui concerne l'apparence ou l'intelligence... . Remplir un critère sur trois, sa donne quoi en pourcentage?''

'' As-tu déjà oublié que je ne me soucie pas du sang? Et..."

"Ok, donc il est intéressant à 50% seulement, Granger'', l'interrompit-il.

Hermione était déterminé à clore la conversation à son avantage.

''Ron n'est pas moche ! Ce n'est pas parce que son nez n'est pas aussi bien fait que certains autres gars populaires, qu'il en est moins séduisant''.

Malefoy sourit avec arrogance. ''Tu viens de dire que j'étais séduisant"

"Non, je n'ai pas dit ca !", nia-t-elle, avec un regard atteré.

''Si, tu l'as dit. Tu viens de dire que même si son nez ne ressemblait pas au mien, il restait mignon, donc tu pense que je suis aussi attirant que l'est Weasley." Malefoy croisa les bras devant sa poitrine et souriait, fier d'avoir prouvé qu'elle avait tort.

Hermione se moqua de lui et insista pour qu'il arrête de se faire des films. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur l'appartenance de Malefoy à la maison Serpentard, ils n'y avaient qu'eux pour réussir à faire tourner les choses en leurs faveurs.

"Donc, je suis dans le vrai, alors. Tu es comme toutes les filles dans cette école, tu ne peux pas me résister. Tu devrais en profiter, avant que Weasmoche ne grandisse et avoue enfin ce qu'il ressent. Je ne vais pas t'en empêcher. "

''T'es vraiment con ou c'est naturel? Pour la dernière fois, je ne veux pas de toi, ou que tu m'embrasse ou quoique ce soit d'autre et je te serais reconnaissante si tu cessais de te mêler de ma vie personnelle. Mes relations ne te concernent pas ! "

''Weasmoche ne sera pas au courant, t'inquiète !''

"Arrête de l'appeler comme ça!" s'écria Hermione, en tapant du poing sur la table.

Malefoy riait. Cette fille avait un tempérament de feu.

''Tu me fatigue, tu le sais ça?" soupira-t-elle, exaspéré.

"Oh, tu n'as aucune idée de comment je pourrais t'épuiser ...'' répondit-il.

Elle écarquilla les yeux et elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir harcelée.

"Arrête, Malefoy!"

''Et pourquoi ?''.

''Parce que si il savait comment tu me parle ..." menaca Hermione.

''Il me ferait quoi? Cracher des limaces?'' Dit-il en riant.

''Non, mais te donner en guise de ptit dej' à ses dragons, oui !''

Elle bouillonait de rage, et elle voyait clairement Malefoy se faire rôtir puis dévorer.

''Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Quels dragons?''

Sentant qu'elle en avait assez dit, Hermione rassembla ses parchemins et ses livres, et les mis dans son sac.

"Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, Granger. De qui parle tu? "Dit-il, la saisissant par le bras pour ne pas qu'elle parte.

"Cela ne te **REGARDE PAS!**Maintenant, lâche-moi! "

Hermione se débattit,essayant de dégager son bras, mais Drago ressera sa prise et en profita pour emprisonner le deuxième bras de la jeune fille.

"Je veux juste savoir qui c'est, histoire de l'éloigner... ! De toute façon, je sais que tu bluffe pour les dragons. Allez, Granger, nous sommes amis, non? "demanda-t-il innocemment.

"Je ne te le dirais pas, alors arrête d'insister'' Elle lui lanca son regard meutrier, celui qui faisait partir en courant n'importe quel personne ayant un instinct de survie. Mais à sa grande décéption, il ne sembla pas dérouter le serpentard.

''Tu mens. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait quelqu'un d'autre. Tu nies simplement tes sentiments pour moi ''.

La poigne de Malefoy avait largement diminué, et Hermione essaya d'en profiter pour se dégager. Toutefois, elle ne fut pas assez rapide et le serpentard la plaqua contre le mur. En un éclair, Malfoy baissa la tête et saisit la bouche de la jeune fille avec passion et énergie. Avant qu'Hermione ne réalise ce qu'il se passait, le blond avait déjà fourré sa langue dans la bouche de la gryffondor. Cette intrusion la fit réagir et elle mordit la lèvre inférieure de Drago avec une telle force qu'elle put sentir le goût du sang. Malefoy recula aussitôt.

''NON MAIS QU'EST CE QUE TU FAIS!" hurla Hermione. "Quelle partie de notre conversation t'as fait croire que je voulais que tu m'embrasse?

Le visage du garçon, d'ordinaire pâle, était couvert de plaques rouges dû en parti à la colère mais aussi à l'embarras d'avoir été repoussé comme un malpropre. Son orgueil venait d'en prendre un coup. Il essuya d'un geste rageur le sang qui coulait massivement de sa lèvre.

"Putain, Granger! Regarde ce que tu as fait à ma lèvre,'' dit-il, tout en tendant la main pour s'assurer qu'elle pouvait voir le sang.

Hermione avait une main sur la hanche, tandis que l'autre tremblait ayant envie de gifler Malefoy .

''Tu l'as mérité! A quoi tu pensais? Je sais que vous les mecs avaient deux cerveaux, un en haut et l'autre en bas, et que les deux n'arrivent pas à fonctionner ensemble mais par la barbe de merlin contrôle toi ! "

"Mais tu as dit ..." commenca-t-il, et s'arrêta, essayant de se remémorer les paroles de la jeune fille.

''Oui, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit?''

Mais Malfoy ne fut plus intéressé par la conversation quand il réalisa à quel point le sang coulait de sa bouche.

"Merde, regarde moi ça, j'pisse tellement le sang que sa en tache ma chemise bordel"

"Donne moi ça'', ordonna-t-elle. Malefoy arqua son sourcil et souriait cruellement. ''Quoi? Ton sang **si pur**ne mérite pas que je le nettoie? Je suppose que tu préfère que la tâche reste et expliquer à tout le monde la raison de ce sang. Je te vois expliquant à Crabbe et Goyle la situation''. Elle imita la voix de Malefoy, ''je l'ai attaqué, puis elle m'a mordu et voilà comment mon précieux sang s'est trouvé sur ma chemise''. ''Je suis sûr que tout le monde va gober ton histoire'' dit elle ironiquement.

Le petit sourire de Malefoy disparut de son visage et il finit par lui donner sa chemise.

''_Elle veut juste me voir torse nu'_', pensait-il.

Il se sourit à lui-même mais s'arrêta vite en raison de la douleur de sa lèvre. Hermione commenca à examiner la chemise en se demandant comment elle allait la nettoyer quand Malefoy l'interrompit.

"Tu pourrais pas faire quelquechose pour ma lèvre d'abord?" demanda-t-il d'un ton suppliant. La douleur le tuait.

"Ohhh, la petite lèvre fait bobo?" Elle se moquait avec condescendance du jeune homme.

Malefoy hocha la tête. Il devait avoir vraiment mal pour ne pas répliquer.

''Je te soigne si tu me dis pourquoi tu m'as attaqué."

''Je ne t'ai pas attaqué, je t'ai embrassé c'est pas pareil ! Apparement ca devait être la première fois pour toi, vu que tu n'as pas su faire la différence entre un baiser et une attaque ! ''

Hermione le regarda. "Ok, tu veux jouer à ça ? Tu peux morfler et saigner à mort j'en ai rien à faire !''

''Non! Je croyais que tu jouais à te faire désirer. Plein de filles le font, pour voir si les mecs sont vraiment intéressés. "

"Tu pensais que je te testais?''

''Eh bien, ouais." répondit Malefoy d'un air penaud.

''Tu te souviens quand j'ai dit «Je ne suis pas la plupart des filles»? Je suppose que tu as oublié cette partie! Parce que je ne teste pas les garçons en les repoussant, en prétendant que je ne suis pas intéressé quand je le suis réellement. Quand je dis NON à un gars, c'est **NON**. "

"Tu n'as jamais dit non ou que tu n'étais pas intéressé".

''Si je l'ai fait! Tu n'as pas écouté ou quoi? J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas de toi ou que tu m'embrasse!''

Malefoy prit conscience qu'elle disait la vérité. "Oh ... Mais je persiste à penser que tu voulais jouer avec moi."

Hermione soupira.

"Pour la dernière fois, ce n'est pas mon style. Je te pardonne pour cette fois, mais ne recommence pas, ou bien je te mordrais les deux lèvres si violemment que j'en garderais un morceau pour preuve que je peux être très méchante."

"Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais désolé'', dit-il avec colère.

"Et je sais que tu ne le sera jamais, parce que tu es fier, égoïste, un petit con imbécile trop occupé à se soucier de sa petite personne pour comprendre ce que les autres veulent.''

Il prit un air outré mais ne répondit pas. Il savait que ce qu'elle disait était vrai.

Hermione lui demanda de l'attendre, le temps qu'elle aille chercher un produit pour nettoyer ses lèvres dans sa chambre. Elle revient une minute plus tard et lui tendit un flacon.

''Prends, et applique le sur tes lèvres mais n'avale pas.''

Malefoy regarda avec scepticisme le liquide vert. "Et ca va faire disparaître la blessure?''

Avant de lui répondre, elle sortit une deuxieme bouteille contenant un liquide rouge.

''Non, mais ça va l'empêcher de s'infecter. Le sang coule beaucoup moins, ca va guérir tout seul. Tu applique cette lotion verte régulièrement dans la journée et tu te rince la bouche avec ce liquide rouge, que tu recrache 30 seconde plus tard, dans ton évier. Ca risque de piquer un peu ... ''l'avertit elle.

Il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain pour tester les ''potions moldus'' d'Hermione pendant que celle ci s'occupa de la chemise de Malefoy.

Hermione savait que les remèdes moldus étaient souvent aussi efficace, et parfois même plus, que la magie; elle ramena de sa chambre, de l'eau de javel et commença à appliquer le produit sur le vêtement.

"Hey, Granger," appela Malefoy du pied de l'escalier. ''Si tu n'es pas intéressé, et si il y'a vraiment quelqu'un d'autre, qui est le mec aux dragons?"

''Ne t'inquiète pas de ça. Occupe toi donc de tes lèvres. "

Malefoy retourna dans sa salle de bain. Hermione continua de frotter la tache, mais elle se sentait épuisée. Ses réflexions sur Ron ajouté à sa confrontation avec Malefoy l'avait vidé de ses forces physiques et mentales. Après avoir réussi a nettoyer la chemise, elle la posa sur la table, et se mit à écrire une lettre à Charlie. Elle voulait lui relater tous les événements de la journée.

"Tu avais raison ce truc marche, je ne sens plus ma lèvre", déclara Malfoy, en arrivant derrière elle. "Je suppose que ca va guérir malgré le carnage qu'ont causé tes putains de dents pointues "

Hermione avait caché sa lettre dès qu'elle l'entendit derrière elle. Malefoy n'avait pas besoin de savoir à qui elle écrivait.

''Bien. J'espère que cela fait très mal. "

''Pas besoin d'être amer, Granger. Et sinon'', dit-il, tout en s'asseyant à côté d'elle, "Qui est Charlie?"

''_Oh, Merlin''_, pensait Hermione. ''_Ca ne sert à rien de le nier, maintenant. Il sait déjà._''

"Le mec aux dragons." répondit-elle de mauvaise grâce.

"Ok. Si tu ne parle pas de ma lèvre, je ne dirai rien à Weasley sur DragonMan. Ca te vas? "

''Marché conclu'', accepta Hermione.

''_Donc il y avait vraiment un autre type. Elle aurait été mienne si il n'y avait pas eu cet autre gars_'', pensa Malefoy, avec un air suffisant.

Hermione le regardait du coin de l'œil, sachant pertinemment qu'il pensait à quelque chose de totalement faux encore une fois.

''_Quel idiot. Il a bien mérité sa blessure. Au moins, j'ai appris à le remettre à sa place, même si il n'y est pas resté longtemps_''.

Malefoy passa un doigt sur sa lèvre inférieure, qui était maintenant gonflé, et remarqua les regards furtifs que lui jetait la jeune fille. ''_Elle n'arrête pas de me regarder. Elle veut absolument me voir torse nu_''.

Elle poussa un profond soupir. Malefoy était certes maladroit, du a un excès de confiance en lui, mais elle devait admettre qu'il l'était certainement moins que Ron. Elle était sûre que Ron ne serait pas capable de faire quelque chose d'aussi stupide que ce que venait de faire Malefoy mais cela était mieux en un sens. Il fallait qu'elle s'assure qu'une situation semblable ne se produise pas pendant leur après-midi à Pré-au-Lard. Une ballade entre un garcon et une fille le jour de l'année le plus romantique, présentait déjà un risque important aux yeux d'Hermione.

Elle retourna à l'écriture de sa lettre et expliqua en détail à Charlie l'attaque de Malefoy, mais elle lui assura que c'était juste une erreur et qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter. Elle détestait devoir lui raconter ce qu'il c'était passé mais elle disait toujours tout à Charlie, et ne pas lui dire lui donnait l'impression de lui cacher la vérité. Hors, elle n'avait rien à se reprocher et donc aucune raison de le lui cacher, elle savait que Charlie avait confiance en elle.

La main d'Hermione commencait à trembler. Peut-être que cela était dû à l'adrénaline de son combat avec Malefoy, ou bien était-ce son manque de sommeil qui l'a rattrapé de nouveau?

Même Malfoy remarqua sa nervosité. "Tu as tant envie de me toucher, Granger ? Regarde comme tes mains tremblent !''

"En fait ...'' Elle l'examina de la tête au pied, ''non''

Malefoy garda pour lui la réplique qui lui brûlait la langue.

''Je vais aller à la volière apporter ma lettre, et après je vais voir Ron. J'ai vraiment besoin de lui parler. "

''Non, tu ne vas pas y aller," refusa Malefoy. "Il est trop tard, et je ne vais pas te laisser déambuler seule dans les couloirs à cet heure ci. Tu feras ça demain matin. "

''Depuis quand te préoccupe tu de ma sécurité?"

''Depuis que tu es la seule fille de Poudlard à ne pas vouloir de moi. Quelque chose pourrait t'arriver, et je ne te laisserai pas t'échapper aussi facilement, je t'aurais un jour..''

"Tu n'es pas mon père, j'y vais que cela te plaise ou non", protesta-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Malefoy secoua la tête, elle était vraiment têtue. "Attends-moi. Tu ne vas pas y aller seul. "


	15. Une énorme erreur

_Un millions d'excuses ! Je pensais avoir posté le chapitre 15 avant de partir au boulot vendredi matin.. ayant travaillé 12h d'affilé, quand je suis rentré le soir, je ne suis pas passée verifiée que le chapitre était bien en ligne...et je me rends compte aujourd'hui que bah je vous ai oublié... HONTE A MOI ! Je suis sincèrement désolé ! Du coup voilà le chap 15 et je vous mettrais le chap 16 dans la journée pour me faire pardonner! DESOLEEEEE encore une fois bonne lecture ! _

Chapitre 15 – Une énorme erreur

Avec Malfoy sur ses talons, la suivant comme un petit chien, il n'y avait aucune possibilité pour Hermione de se rendre à la tour de Gryffondor sans que quelqu'un ne le voye. D'un côté, elle en voulait à Malefoy de ne pas la laisser seule, mais sa présence lui donnait également une excuse pour retarder la conversation avec Ron.

''_Non, tu dois le faire maintenant. Demande lui de partir_''.

Les deux préfets quittèrent la volière animé et vérifièrent que personnes ne rôdaient dans les couloirs. Hermione marchait légèrement plus lentement, en partie grâce à ses jambes plus courtes, et commenca doucement à virer sur le droite. Elle avait presque réussit à disparaître dans un couloir quand Malefoy remarqua qu'elle avait disparu.

"Granger! '' dit-il à voix haute, quand il la vit se faufiler. "Reviens ici!"

Elle le dévisagea avec colère, mais le manque de luminosité cacha son expression.

''Je te l'ai dit, je vais voir Ron. Tu peux t'en aller, je reviendrai plus tard. "

''Et je t'ai dit, Granger, que tu n'iras nulle part toute seule."

"Si, je peux !'' dit-elle avec un air de défi et un regard de killeuse. Malefoy grogna en réponse et fit quelques pas en arrière, regardant toujours la jeune fille face à lui. Hermione se retourna et continua son chemin en direction de la tour Gryffondor, en s'assurant que Malefoy retournait à leur salle commune.

Il lui fallu un peu plus de temps que d'habitude pour atteindre sa destination, car elle devait prendre un soin tout particulier à marcher en silence. La Grosse Dame fut très contrarié qu'Hermione la réveille, mais elle la laissa entrer, malgré tout.

Elle resta pendant quelques minutes dans la salle commune obscure, pour répéter son plan et elle eut l'impression d'entendre des murmures à l'extérieur. Elle songea que se devait surement être la grosse Dame qui râlait car elle l'avait sorti de son sommeil et se dit que cela ne servait à rien de rester ici et de retarder encore la confrontation avec Ron. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle monta au dortoir des garçons.

Elle entrouvrit la porte pour s'assurer qu'aucun des autres garçons n'étaient réveillés. Ron était celui qui dormait le plus profondément, elle le déduisait de par ses ronflements. Elle approcha du lit du rouquin et toute sa résolution l'abandonna, il était si paisible. Elle n'avait pas le coeur à le réveiller maintenant. Elle se dirigea lentement vers les escaliers.

"Hermione?" Demanda une voix douce et groggy.

Hermione se retourna pour voir Harry assis dans son lit, tâtonnant sur sa table de nuit à la recherche de ses lunettes.

''C'est toi? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici? "Demanda Harry, en sortant de son lit.

"Désolé, je ne voulais pas te déranger, Harry. J'ai pensé qu'il pourrait y avoir une chance pour que Ron soit encore debout, parce que je voulais tout lui dire. Je suppose que c'est mieux ainsi, mais si tu veux bien, j'ai quelque chose à te dire aussi''.

"Très bien'', il bâilla. "Allons en bas."

Hermione alluma quelques bougies et s'installa avec Harry dans leur coin habituel de la salle commune. Elle commenca à parler de sujets sans importance, mais Harry était manifestement encore très endormi et la pria d'aller au coeur du sujet qui l'intéressait directement.

''Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire?" Demanda Harry.

"C'est vraiment rien. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te dis ça, car ce n'est pas vraiment important. Quelque chose s'est passé, mais nous l'avons réglé. Ca va surement te contratier donc c'est pour ça que je ne devrais rien te dire et...''

"Hermione, que veux tu me dire au juste?"

''Promets-moi de ne pas t'énerver, d'abord'', insista-t-elle.

"C'est si grave?"

''Eh bien, en apparence, oui. Mais, comme je te l'ai dit, nous avons réussi ... enfin j'ai géré le truc. Tu n'as rien à faire. J'ai juste pensé que tu devrais le savoir, puisque tu sais tout en ce qui me concerne . Mais il faut que tu me promette de ne rien dire à Ron, ok? "

''Euh, je ne peux pas faire ce genre de promesse tant que je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit. Je veux dire, si Charlie te fait du mal, physiquement ou moralement, je pense que Ron a le droit de savoir. Il t'aime toujours, tu sais. "

La dernière phrase de Harry la transperça comme un poignard en plein coeur. Elle pouvait sentir la lame froide entrer dans son coeur.

''Je le sais, mais cela n'a rien à voir avec Charlie. Ron n'a vraiment pas besoin de savoir ce que je vais te dire. J'ai juste besoin de tes conseils, pour savoir comment le gérer. "

''Tu connais Ron aussi bien que moi Hermione, et tu sais qu'il n'est pas facile ''a gérer''. ''

''Non, pas Ron mais Malefoy," expliqua Hermione.

Harry se redressa dans son fauteuil et plissa les yeux.

"Malefoy!" hurla-t-il pratiquement. "Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? "

''Ne saute pas à la conclusion directement s'il te plait. Ecoute moi juste, d'accord? "

''Je ne te jure rien"

''Alors voilà...enfaite c'est que ... Malefoy a un peu ... a un peu le béguin pour moi. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment ... ''

"Quoi?" cria Harry.

"Chut! S'il te plaît, Harry, parle à voix basse!'' supplia Hermione.

''Tu viens de me dire que Malefoy a le béguin pour toi, comment veux tu que je me calme?"

''Mais non, pas vraiment ... Enfin, peut-être, parce qu'il a dit que j'étais séduisante, mais je pense qu'il me voit plus comme un défi'', expliqua-t-elle. ''Je suis la seule fille à l'école qu'il n'aura pas, je veux dire, il sait qu'il n'a pas la moindre chance de me faire succomber. Je pense que c'est cela qui lui plait. "

"C'est vrai, il n'a aucune chance! Et même s'il en avait une, je ne le permettrai pas " répondit Harry, comme s'il était son grand frère. "Donc, il a plus ou moins le béguin pour toi parce que tu es la seule fille à l'école à lui résister, et ensuite?''

Hermione avait espéré qu'il ne penserait pas à une suite de l'histoire, mais maintenant qu'elle avait commencé, il fallait tout lui dire. Et c'était la raison au départ, du pourquoi elle voulait lui parler.

''J'étais sur le point de dire:« Je suis la seule fille à l'école qu'il n'a pas embrassé », mais ce serait te mentir." Hermione se raidit attendant la réaction de Harry.

"IL A FAIT QUOI? TU TE FOU DE MOI J'ESPERE? MAIS PUTAIN QU'EST CE ...? " Mais Harry s'arrêta de lui même en voyant Ron dans les escaliers.

''C'est quoi tous ces hurlements ?" Demanda Ron, tout en se frottant les yeux. "Hermione, qu'est ce que tu fais ici?"

Harry était trop en colère pour répondre, et Hermione était trop préoccupé par Harry. Le brun ignora ses deux amis et fonça en direction du portrait de la grosse dame.

"Harry, où vas-tu?" demanda Ron.

Comme il ne répondait pas, Ron s'adressa à Hermione, ''Où est-ce qu'il va?"

Elle était encore trop sous le choc, et la seul chose qu'elle fut en mesure de dire fut : '' ARRETE HARRY!''

Mais Harry continua de marcher et répondit à Ron, ''TUER Malefoy!"

''Attends! Pourquoi veux tu aller tuer Malefoy? "

Ron était maintenant beaucoup plus alerte que deux minutes plus tôt.

"Cela à quelque chose à voir avec toi? A bien y réfléchir, je vais avec Harry. Nous allons le tuer ensemble.''

Ron couru pour rattraper Harry tandis qu'Hermione les suivait de près, en les suppliant de rester en dehors de ça.

"Ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez! Ne soyez pas si bêtes! Vous allez être expulsés! "cria-t-elle dans leur direction. Toutefois, elle aurait pu tout aussi bien parler avec un mur de briques vu qu'elle n'obtint aucunes réponses.

Harry poussa le portrait violemment et les trois gryffondors entendirent un bruit sourd de l'autre côté, suivi d'un cri de surprise.

"Qu'est ce qu'il fou ici?" Demanda Ron en montrant le Serpentard étendu sur le sol.

Harry bondit immédiatement sur Malefoy et le saisit par le cou, mais Malefoy avait sa baguette sur lui et obligea le brun à le lâcher.

''Vire tes sales mains de Gryffondor! " grogna Malefoy.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais ici? Pourquoi es tu revenu alors que je t'avais demandé de retourné à notre salle commune? "exigea de savoir Hermione, en plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches.

''Je n'écoute personne Granger, et surtout pas toi. Je t'ai dit que je ne te laisserais pas seul, ce n'est pas sûr'', répondit Malefoy.

"Et je t'ai dit …"

''Quoi..? Par Merlin!'' l'interrompit Ron. "C'est pour ça que Harry est si en colère! Tu sors avec Malefoy!''

Ron regardait Malefoy avec dégoût et semblait prêt à l'étrangler comme Harry l'avait fait, mais se retenait vu qu'il n'avait pas sa baguette sur lui. Au lieu de cela, il menacait le serpentard soutenu par Harry.

"JE NE SORS PAS avec Malefoy! Tu te trompe Ron ... et Harry. C'est un énorme malentendu, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez.''

''Ce que je constate, moi, c'est que toi et Malefoy vous vous balladez dans la château largement après le couvre-feu, et que l'autre fouine t'attendait juste devant la grosse dame. Alors, s'il te plaît, si je me trompe, dis le moi tout de suite et explique moi ce bordel ! "

''C'est une très longue histoire, Ron. Et Harry, tu n'en connais pas la moitié, alors ne tire pas de conclusion hâtive ".

"J'ai le temps. Je t'écoute ", insista Ron.

''Je suis avec Ron. J'ai tout le temps de t'écouter'', ajouta Harry.

''Non, pas ce soir. Je suis fatiguée. J'ai eu une très longue journée et je n'ai pas envie de me bagarrer avec vous deux''.

''Tu vas nous dire ce qu'il se passe. Et Malefoy va rester ici pendant que tu nous explique tout, comme ca on pourra lui casser la gueule quand tu aura fini ton histoire."

Harry fit craquer ses phalanges tout en parlant, en attendant de pouvoir les coller dans le visage de Malefoy.

"C'est pas une bonne idée, Potter," menaca Malefoy .

Hermione devint grave.

"S'il vous plaît aller vous coucher, tous les deux, ou je vous enlève des points."

"Tu ne peux pas faire ça", déclara Ron.

"Bien sûr que je peux, je suis préfète-en-chef." rétorqua Hermione.

"Tu ne ferais pas ça à ta propre maison", Ron était outré.

"Tu crois que j'en suis incapable?"

Malefoy intervint alors entre Hermione et ses amis, imposant sa stature intimidante ( même si il restait toujours plus petit que Ron).

''Et si elle ne veut pas, alors je le ferai. Ca ne me dérange aucunement de faire perdre des points à Gryffondor. Tiens d'ailleurs,Je vais commencer tout de suite : dix points en moins pour les menaces, et dix points pour avoir suggéré que je sortais avec Granger, hmmm et dix points encore en moins parce que vous êtes deux gros débiles. "

"Espèce de..." cria Harry sans terminer car il sauta sur Malefoy ,qui d'instinct fit un pas en arrière et bouscula Hermione. Les trois atterrirent sur le sol de pierre, les uns sur les autres, et Ron les rejoignit immédiatement.

Hermione, après avoir réussi à libérer son bras de sous le dos de Malefoy, saisit sa baguette et visa dans le tas des garçons. Le sort attegnit Ron entre les omoplates, et il tomba raide.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais, putain Herm... ?'' hurla Harry

Cependant, avant qu'il ait le temps de finir, Hermione cria: ''Petrificus Totalus!" et le sort toucha Harry en plein dans le ventre. Le brun devint raide et tomba à côté de Ron .

"Merci de m'avoir débarassé de ces deux cons, Granger," dit Malfoy avec suffisance, tout en essuyant la poussière de ses vêtements.

''Ne me remercie pas, ce n'était pas pour t'aider. Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi'', dit-elle, menaçante. Puis, s'adressant à Harry et Ron, elle dit: "Désolé je devais le faire, mais tout cela est vraiment ridicule. Je ne tolérerai pas un comportement enfantin plus longtemps, est ce bien clair?''

"Mais bien sûr, ils ne peuvent pas te répondre, Granger''.

"FERME LA!", cria-t-elle. ''Maintenant, Harry, Ron, je vais vous libérer, mais vous devez me promettre d'aller vous recoucher. Si je vous vois ne poser ne serait ce qu'un doigt sur Malefoy, croyez moi que ce que vous venez de vivre est une gentille petite sieste à côté de ce qui vous attend. "

''Je pense que tu devrais les laisser là pour la nuit", suggéra Malefoy.

Hermione soupira et libéra ses amis, qui se relevèrent tout de suite.

Le serpentard secoua la tête, déçu. "Dommage, toute bonne chose à une fin."

Il étaient furieux d'avoir été pétrifié, et de ne pas pouvoir coller une raclée à Malefoy, mais leur instinct de survie leur disaient de ne pas affronter Hermione. En serrant les dents, Harry accepta sa demande. Ron accepta seulement une fois que la jeune fille lui jura de tout leur expliquer le lendemain matin.

''D'accord'', répondit-elle.

''Tu conclu beaucoup de marché aujourd'hui, non?" Murmura Malefoy, en souriant malicieusement.

Hermione donna un coup de coude dans l'estomac de Malefoy et invita ses deux meilleurs amis à retourner dans leur dortoir.

Les deux préfets rejoignirent leurs appartement, et une fois arrivé, Malefoy s'attendait à subir les foudres d'Hermione. Au lieu de cela, elle regagna directement sa chambre, le laissant seul dans la salle commune. Il se précipita pour la rattraper, mais elle n'était pas d'humeur à parler.

**OoOoo**

"Alors, ils vont où?" demanda Ron.

Les deux garçons étaient assis sur un canapé, à regarder les points marqués "Hermione Granger" et "Drago Malefoy" marchant dans les couloirs.

''Ils vont dans leur salle commune," murmura Harry.

Ron regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Harry et examina la carte du Maraudeur, les deux points ne bougeaient plus.

''Pourquoi ne vont ils pas se coucher? Tu ne crois pas qu'elle lui parle quand même? "

'_'Embrasser, plutôt. Je n'arrive pas à y croire ...'_' pensa Harry.

''Je ne sais pas." répondit-il au rouquin.

Au même moment, les deux points prirent des directions opposées. Harry put laisser sortir son souffle qu'il retenait depuis une minute au moins.

"Harry, pourquoi Hermione était elle ici? Et pourquoi Malefoy la suivait?''

"Je pense que la meilleure question est: pourquoi était-elle là aussi tard? Tu sais comme moi, que Hermione déteste enfreindre le règlement."

"Tu ne pense pas qu'ils sortent vraiment ensemble, hein?" Demanda Ron, avec un mélange de dégoût et de douleur dans la voix.

"Elle a affirmé que non, tout comme Malefoy. Je suis sûr qu'ils ne sont pas ensemble, mais je pense que quelque chose s'est passé ...'' dit Harry avec soin.

Il avait promis à Hermione qu'il ne dirait rien à Ron. Enfin pas exactement, il lui avait qu'il n'était pas en mesure de promettre quoique ce soit tant qu'il ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait. Et là, honnêtement, il savait qu'il ne jurerait plus de rien sachant que cela concernait son meilleur ennemi.

Harry se sentait si mal pour Ron, qu'il ne puit plus garder pour lui ce qu'il savait. Présentant mentalement ses excuses à Hermione pour ce qu'il allait faire, il lui confia :

''Je crois qu'elle et Malefoy ont... euh ... se sont embrassés ..."

Le visage tordu par la rage, Ron hurla:' 'Ils se sont QUOI?"

''Écoute, Ron, maintenant que j'y pense, ca pourrait être un simple malentendu,"

Harry essaya de se rappeler exactement ce que Hermione lui avait dit.

''Je ne lui ai pas laissé une chance de terminer son histoire, décidant tout de suite d'aller casser la gueule à Malefoy ..."

"Alors, c'est vrai, n'est-ce pas? Hermione avec Malefoy ... "Les yeux de Ron brillait avec tristesse, bien que ses poings se serraient encore avec fureur.

''Non Ron, elle n'est pas amoureuse de lui, ils ne sont pas un couple."

Harry se rapprocha de son ami et lui tapota légèrement l'épaule pour lui montrer son soutien.

''Ils ont tous deux déclaré qu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble. Je pense que c'est autre chose. Elle voulait dire autre chose ... Merlin, si seulement j'avais écouté. "

Harry se grondait intérieurement d'avoir fait exactement ce que Hermione ne voulait pas qu'il fasse tant qu'il n'avait pas entendu tout ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. Il devrait vraiment apprendre à contrôler ses émotions.

"Comment est ce arrivé, Harry?'' demanda Ron.

''Je ne sais pas. Je te l'ai dit, je ne l'ai pas laissé s'expliquer. "

Ron secoua la tête et une larme glissa le long de son nez.

"Non, je veux dire, comment s'est elle éloignée de moi?''

Le coeur d'Harry s'arrêta. Comment allait-il sortir de ce pétrin?

''_Si il savait_'', pensait-il.

''Ron, nous ne devrions pas sauter aux conclusions. Attendons jusqu'à demain, voir ce que Hermione a à nous dire. "

Encore une fois, Ron secoua la tête.

''Je n'irais pas lui parler. Elle veut parler avec Malefoy, c'est ce qu'elle veut, n'est-ce pas?"demanda-t-il avec colère.

''_Non, elle veut Charlie, espèce d'idiot! Attends, elle veut Charlie... Oh merde qu'est ce que je suis con ...'_' songea-t-il.

Harry prit conscience de son erreur. Si seulement il y'avait une option ''comprendre les filles'', il est clair qu'il suivrait le cours avec attention, parce qu'elles étaient bien plus compliqués à comprendre que les potions.

"Non, elle veut ... Elle veut que nous soyons ses amis et que nous l'écoutions. Et elle souhaite qu'on la croit quand elle dit qu'il ne se passe rien ".

"Mais il s'est passé quelque chose. TU viens de dire qu'elle et Malefoy se sont embrassés! "

"Je sais, mais nous ne connaissons pas toute l'histoire. Arrêtons juste d'y penser pour ce soir et attendons demain matin qu'elle nous explique tout, "plaida Harry.

''Ok, j'attends demain, mais je me réserve toujours le droit de tuer Malefoy."


	16. Les roses

_Et voilà un autre chapitre pour me faire pardonner! Encore désolé ! La traduction avance très bien, je commence à traduire le chapitre 21! Bonne lecture et prochaine publi mardi ou mercredi ! _

Chapitre 16: Les Roses

Cette nuit, le sommeil allait et venait pour Hermione. L'inquiétude et l'angoisse occupés ses pensées, mais la colère et la frustration étaient les sentiments qui dominaient le plus. Elles les sentaient bouillir sous sa peau, même pendant qu'elle dormait, et ses mâchoires restaient crispées.

Les garçons étaient les créatures les plus bêtes que la terre n'est jamais porté. Il n'était pas étonnant qu'elle est choisit un gars plus âgé qu'elle, les garçons de son âge étaient beaucoup trop immature pour gérer les situations.

Après cet incident pendant la nuit, Hermione était encore plus reconnaissante envers Charlie de ne pas tirer des conclusions hâtives comme Harry et Ron l'avaient fait. Elle regrettait d'en avoir parlé à Harry, mais elle avait pensé sur le moment qu'elle devait le faire.

Et puis il y'avait Malefoy. Elle détestait blâmer le Serpentard arrogant tout le temps, mais là, tout était vraiment de sa faute. Certes, Malefoy n'avait aucun contrôle sur la réaction de ses ennemis, mais il était celui qui lui avait apporté tout ses ennuis. Peut-être n'avait il pas l'intention de causer tout ce bazar, mais cela parraissait peu probable à Hermione Il devait jouir de voir tout ce joyeux foutoir dans sa vie, tourmenter les autres était ce qu'il préferait faire.

Tous ces rebondissements dans sa vie la fatiguait au plus haut point, et elle ne le ressentait pas que moralement: elle avait sans arrêt des crampes à l'estomac, et une furieuse envie de vomir quand les choses devenaient trop complexe, sans parler d'une grande fatigue et d'une envie de dormir continuelle ...sauf que là pour une fois ce n'était pas le cas!

Elle finit par aller se coucher sur le canapé dans la salle commune, pensant qu'elle dormirait peut être mieux. Mais ca ne changea pas grand chose, la troisième fois qu'elle se réveilla, elle regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était quatre heures vingt.

Résigné à ne plus dormir, elle s'allongea sur le dos et planifia ce qu'elle devrait faire dans les prochaines vingt-quatre heures à venir: Comment gérer Ron et Harry tout en n'oubliant pas ses devoirs et responsabilités, et bien sûr penser à Charlie, la seule chose positive de sa vie. Le dernier point de ses réflexions lui rappela que la St valentin était aujourd'hui.

'_'Je devrais être heureuse_'', pensait-elle. ''_Je ne devrais pas avoir à me défendre contre de fausses accusations ni à devoir repousser un préfet en chef arrogant et excité. Je ne devrais pas non plus m'inquièter de ce que j'ai à dire à Ron ni du mal que cela lui causerait. Je devrais être avec Charlie. C'est la Saint Valentin, et je devrais être avec l'homme que j'aime. Oui, je devrais être heureuse, je mérite d'être heureuse, et je ne le suis pas.''_

"Le canapé est agréable, Granger?'' dit une voix traînante dans la cage d'escalier. "Mon lit aurait été beaucoup plus confortable, mais puisque tu as refusé mon offre ..."

Hermione plaqua son oreiller sur son visage, espérant que Malefoy comprendrait qu'elle voulait être seul.

''Tu sais, j'embrasse bien mieux que cet oreiller."

Frustré et contrarié, elle lui lança son oreiller au visage. Elle mit son bras sur ses yeux pour les protéger de la lumière.

"Lâche moi et ferme là", grogna Hermione.

Malefoy ricana. "Je venais juste pour t'embrasser et te souhaiter une bonne Saint Valentin'', dit il innocemment.

"N'essaye même pas de m'approcher."

Hermione exaspéré, arracha son oreiller des mains de Malefoy. Pourquoi s''était il levé à l'aube?

''_Sûrement pour m'embêter.._''

Le soleil commençait à monter, et Hermione avait l'impression d'avoir passé la nuit debout. Elle rêvait de pouvoir rester dans sa chambre et dormir toute la journée, mais le jour tant redouté était arrivé, bien plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité. Ce n'était pas le moment de dormir, elle devait se préparer à déjouer les plans que Ron avait prévu pour la journée du lendemain.

"On s'voit en classe, chérie!" furent les dernières paroles qu'entendit Hermione en quittant la salle commune des préfets en chefs.

''_Rahhh quel con_'', pensait-elle. 

** OoOoo**

Quand elle arriva dans le Grand Hall, Ron et Harry l'attendaient déjà.

''_Merlin, je n'aurais jamais le droit à une pause_?''

Leurs yeux suivait le parcours de la jeune fille, et étaient emplis d'un milliers de questions attendant des réponses. Et comme si tout cela ne suffisait pas à la mettre mal à l'aise, les décorations de la salle ne permettaient pas d'oublier que c'était la St Valentin.

Des banderoles rouge et rose étaient accrochés au dessus des portes, des coeurs et des colombes ornaient les murs, et un Cupidon volait au dessus de leur têtes, prêt à frapper des victimes peu méfiantes.

''_La pire journée qui soit pour annoncer ce que j'ai à dire'', _pensait-elle.

''Bonjour, les garçons," salua Hermione, espérant pouvoir échapper à la conversation jusqu'à la fin du petit déjeuner au moins.

"Alors, tu vas nous dire ce qu'il se passe?" demanda Ron allant droit au but.

"Bonjour à toi aussi, Ron," répondit Hermione, sarcastique.

Ron était perplexe, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait dit bonjour à deux reprises, alors qu'il venait de poser une question.

''Bonjour, Hermione'', répondit Harry en retour. Il donna un coup de coude a Ron et montra de tête la jeune fille.

"Oh, désolé. Bonjour, Hermione. C'est mieux?''

Hermione soupira, le rouquin pouvait être désesperant par moment.

"Et comment allez-vous, ce matin?" Demanda Hermione, décidé à commencer la journée du bon pied.

Mais Ron était tendu et pas du tout d'humeur à jouer l'ignorant.

"Ca va, mais je veux toujours savoir ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit dernière".

"Pour hier soir, je préfèrerais en parler quand nous serons seul, la Grande salle n'est pas vraiment adapté au conversation privée.'' répondit-elle.

"Ouais on sait jamais, Malefoy pourrait entendre parler de lui'', murmura Ron à Harry.

"Qu'est ce que tu as dit, Ron?" Demanda-elle.

Avant que Ron n'ait le temps d'inventer un mensonge, une grande chouette hulotte largua, sur la table des Gryffondor, un énorme bouquet de roses rouges devant Hermione. Elle resta bouché bée devant le magnifique bouquet, le plus beau qu'elle est jamais vu.

"Malefoy t'envois un bouquet de **roses rouges** le jour de la Saint-Valentin!'' Hurla Ron. "Et tu veux me faire CROIRE QU'IL NE SE PASSE RIEN?" Les yeux de Ron brillaient de rage, et il se leva prêt à aller régler son compte au serpentard.

"Assieds-toi, Ron!" ordonna Harry en tirant sur le bras de son ami.

"Qu'est-ce que dit la carte, Mione?'' demanda le brun.

"Il n'y en a pas", répondit-elle.

''_C'est bizarre.. Peut-être que c'est de la part de Malefoy, car il n'y a pas de lettre. Non, ca ne peut pas être lui ! Elle doivent sûrement venir de Charlie_'' pensa-t-elle.

"C'est lui. Je vais le tuer, ce petit salaud ... " dit Ron en tremblant de colère.

Alors que Ron effectuait un repérage de la salle à la recherche de Malefoy, deux autres chouettes se posèrent devant Hermione : elles apportaient toutes les deux des bouquets de roses rouges également. C'était les même fleurs que le premier bouquet, mais cette fois-ci, il y'avait une lettre.

''Et il compte ARRÊTER un jour? Écoute, Hermione, j'en ai rien à foutre de ce que tu ressens pour Malefoy, mais tu oublie direct! Jamais je ne te laisserai sortir avec LUI ", insista Ron.

"Ah! Parce que c'est à toi de décider maintenant?" s'exclama Hermione.

''Eh bien, ouais! C'est mal, Mione! Harry et moi, nous ne voulons pas que tu sorte avec...ça! "

Ron regarda Harry cherchant son soutien, mais le regard effrayé de son ami signifiait qu'il ne voulait surtout pas être mêlé à la conversation. Il laissait le soin à Ron d'être protecteur et possessif avec leur amie.

''Et il t'envois ces putains de Roses rouges. Ou est ce qu'il les a acheté? "

Les larmes montaient aux yeux d'Hermione. Après une nuit quasi-blanche, la dernière chose dont elle avait besoin était d'être réprimandé comme une petite fille, par un de ses meilleurs amis. Elle n'avait même pas pu jouir du plaisir de recevoir ses fleurs, Ron ayant ruiné ce moment romantique.

"Pense ce que tu veux, Ron! Si tu ne me laisse même pas m'expliquer, alors tu peux croire qu'elle vienne de qui tu veux, de Malefoy, de Krum ou tiens même de Merlin! Je n'en peux plus, j'en ai marre de ne pouvoir rien dire et me faire engueler sur tout alors que tu ne sais rien, je m'en vais! "

"Tu ne peux pas t'en aller!" lui cria Ron.

Hermione se précipita hors de la Grande Salle avec ses trois bouquets de roses écrasées contre sa poitrine. Le papier marron qui les protégaient, se déchiraient tandis qu'elle courait jusqu'à sa chambre.

Ron était derrière elle et, en raison de ses grandes jambes, il la rattrapa à la moitié du chemin. Il lui présenta ses excuses, la pria de se calmer, il voulait parler avec elle mais elle ne voulait pas l'écouter. Elle essaya de refermer la porte de sa salle commune mais sa tentative était vaine, elle n'était pas de taille face à la force de Ron.

''Je vais te donner une retenue si tu reste ici, Ron!" cria-t-elle "Tu n'as pas ma permission!''

"Je n'ai pas besoin de ta permission! Car j'ai une très bonne raison d'être là, que tu le veuille ou non ! "

''Un problème?'' demanda Malefoy, en entrant dans la salle commune.

"Ta GUEULE, Malefoy!''

"Oulà calme toi Weasmoche. C'est quoi tous ces cris? " se renseigna le serpentard.

''C'est à cause de toi et de tes PUTAINS DE ROSES!" hurla Ron.

"Hein, de quoi est-ce..." commenca à demander Malefoy mais il remarqua que Hermione en profita pour monter dans sa chambre. Le BANG d'une porte qui se referme violemment confirma qu'elle avait réussit à échapper à la conversation.

"Hermione!" appela Ron. Il courut jusqu'à sa chambre, oubliant complètement le blond.

"Va-t'en!"

"Laisse-moi entrer. J'ai besoin de te parler." supplia Ron à travers la porte.

''Tu en as déjà assez fait, Ron."

"Alohamora'' tenta vainement le roux.

"Ca ne marchera pas, alors maintenant TU T'EN VAS !''

Mais Ron n'était pas décidé à abandonner si facilement, il tenta alors de défoncer la porte en donnant des coups d'épaules et de pied quitte à se les fracturer.

"Ron! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais? "

"Je défonce ta porte! Que veux tu que je fasse d'autre?''

Bien qu'Hermione était furieuse après lui, elle ne voulait pas d'une porte cassée (d'autant que c'était la seule barrière entre elle et Malefoy chaque nuit). C'est à contrecoeur qu'elle traversa sa chambre et ouvrit la porte.

''Qu'est ce que tu veux?'' exigea-t-elle de savoir.

"C'est à toi de me le dire ! Dis moi pourquoi Malefoy t'a envoyé toutes ces roses ! "

"Si tu te servais de ton cerveau de temps en temps, au lieu d'être si abruti, tu aurais compris que ca n'a aucun sens pour Malefoy de m'envoyer des roses par hibou !''

''Alors pourquoi il a fait sa?" demanda Ron.

''Mais justement, il ne l'a pas fait Ron! C'est ce que j'essaie de te dire! Elles ne sont pas de Malefoy. Si tu ne me crois pas, lis la lettre'' dit-elle avec colère, tout en lui balancant l'enveloppe.

''_Au moins, là il me croira! Et il arrêtera de me harceler au sujet de Malefoy, merci Merlin_.''

''D'ou ça vient?''

''La lettre était avec un des bouquets. Mais je n'ai pas pu rester assez longtemps dans la grande salle pour la lire, parce que quelqu'un n'arrêtait pas de me HARCELER! "

Ron rougit un peu puis décacheta l'enveloppe. Hermione croisa les bras et le regarda avec colère pendant qu'il lisait.

Lentement, elle vit le visage de Ron se vider de sa rage et de sa jalousie laissant place à une visage très pâle. Hermione se rendit vite compte qu'elle venait de faire une erreur. Elle vit ses traits se crisper, et quand il leva finalement les yeux vers elle, tout ce qu'il pu faire, fut de la regarder droit dans les yeux.

Aucun mot ne sortait de sa bouche. Ses épaules s'affaisèrent, ses bras tombèrent le long de son corps et la lettre glissa à ses pieds. Le visage de Ron était maintenant complètement blanc, un contraste frappant avec ses yeux rougissant.

''_Oh, mon Dieu_'', pensa Hermione.'' _Qu'est ce que j'ai fait_?''

Elle resta aussi muette Ron. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait lui dire restait coincer dans sa gorge. Elle restait là, à le regarder, les larmes aux yeux.

Tout doucement, Ron tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il se déplaçait lentement, essayant de contrôler le tremblement de ses jambes. Il était si faible que Hermione n'aurait pas été surprise s'il s'était effondré sur le sol de la chambre.

Tous ses répétitions de dispute avec son miroir ne l'avait pas préparé à cette réaction de Ron. Elle avait pensé à la colère, la jalousie, les hurlements, mais pas à ce silence. Il est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas prévu de lui annoncer de cette façon, mais elle s'était persuadée qu'ils se disputeraient de toute manière.

Seulement, ce n'était pas le cas en ce moment. Ron ne semblait pas vouloir lui parler, ou bien il ne pouvait pas, elle ne savait pas. Elle avait attendu beaucoup trop longtemps pour lui annoncer et si elle avait su maîtriser sa colère envers Ron, elle aurait réfléchi avant de lui donner la lettre. Elle venait de le blesser de la plus atroce façon qui soit.

Au lieu de l'habituer à l'idée en douceur, peu à peu, comme elle l'avait prévu, elle lui avait jeté au visage, sans cérémonie. La violence avec laquelle Ron avait appris la réalité avait déclenché une telle souffrance chez le jeune homme, que Hermione le ressentit.

Ron était à mi-chemin dans l'escalier, allant aussi vite que ses genoux faibles lui permettaient, quand Hermione cria désespérément: ''Ron! Ron, reviens ... "

Elle se tenait en haut de l'escalier, le regardant. Il leva les yeux vers elle, mais refusa d'un signe de la main de remonter. Il marmonna pour lui-même quelque chose comme "doit y'aller", et ignora complétement les commentaires mesquins de Malefoy quand il traversa la salle commune.

Le coeur d'Hermione se serrait à un point tel, que c'en était insupportable. Elle avait l'impression qu'un hippogriffe venait de lui lacérer la poitrine, puis l'avait écrasé de tout son poids, la privant de tout oxygène. Elle voulait crier mais sa respiration était bloqué. Elle avait à peine franchit le seuil de sa chambre quand elle s'écroula sur le sol.

Hermione essaya de vider son esprit de tous les évènements qui venaient de se dérouler, pour tenter de réguler sa respiration, mais cela se révéla difficile, elle n'arrivait pas à oublier. Tout cela était un véritable désastre, et elle ne pouvait plus rien y faire. Il était trop tard. Elle ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière, et elle n'avait aucune idée, de comment soulager la souffrance de son meilleur ami.

''_J'ai attendu trop longtemps_'', se gronda-t-elle. ''J_e me suis emportée et énervée, j'ai arrêté de réfléchir et voilà le résultat... j'ai fait tout ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire. Je ne peux rien reprocher à Ron, il a été tellement correct avec moi... et je viens de lui briser le coeur de la pire manière possible_.''

''_J'aurais du le lui dire dès le début. Lui dissimuler la vérité revenait à mentir alors que Ron a toujours été franc avec moi. Vive la gryffondor, incapable d'être assez courageuse pour être honnête. En plus de lui avoir mentit, je n'ai pas eu la décence d'être loyal envers lui_.''

''_Ca ne sera plus jamais comme avant et je suis la seule responsable. Je ne serai jamais capable de vivre heureuse avec Charlie sachant que je suis la cause de la souffrance de Ron. Fred et George m'avait averti, et j'ai échoué. J'ai détruit mon amitié avec Ron, et j'ai sûrement gâché ma relation avec Charlie'_'.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte d'Hermione. Elle ne répondit pas et ne bougea pas de sa place. Malefoy se passa de sa permission, entra dans la chambre et s'agenouilla au côté de la jeune fille.

Drago pouvait être un imbécile fini, mais voir une fille pleurer était une des seules choses qui le touchait au point de baisser sa garde et d'arrêter de jouer le gars hautain. Certes, elle ne pleurait pas vraiment, mais il sentait qu'elle n'en était pas loin et voulu empêcher le déferlement de larmes prêt à venir.

"Euh, Granger, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais ... Tu as l'air très contrarié'', dit-il.

''_Super, très intelligent Drago ! Elle est pas contrariée, elle est bouleversée ! Regarde la !'_'

Songeant qu'il devait certainement être la dernière personne à qui elle voulait parler, Malefoy se leva et prit la direction de la sortie. Cependant, avant d'arriver à la porte, il remarqua le parchemin sur le sol.

"Je pense que ceci est à toi'', dit-il en lui déposant près d'elle. Puis il s'en alla.

Hermione garda son visage enfoui dans ses bras, attendant que Malefoy soit sortit. Malgré la fatigue qu'elle ressentait, elle ne put se retenir de lire la lettre de Charlie.

''_J'aurais mieux fait de la lire avant de la balançer à la figure de Ron_'' pensa-t-elle amèrement.

Elle lut:

_Mon coeur,_

_Surprise! J'espère que les roses sont arrivées à destination et qu'elles te plaisent. Tu n'as sûrement pas eu le temps de les compter, mais il y en a quarante-trois: une pour chaque jour depuis mon départ, quarante-trois jours où tu m'as manqué terriblement. Je sais qu'un bouquet de roses ne remplacera pas ma présence à tes côtés mais j'espère que cela te plaira quand même._

_Comment s'est passé ta discution avec Ron? A-t-il cassé la moitié du mobilier de l'école quand il l'a appris? Si c'est le cas, je payerai pour les réparations, je ne veux pas que maman apprenne ce qu'il a fait. C'est la dernière chose dont il a besoin en ce moment.  
><em>_  
>Les mots ne peuvent décrire combien je m'ennuie de toi, mon amour. Heureusement qu'il y a un fleuriste à Pré-au-Lard qui fait de la vente par correspondance et qui livre ! Cela m'a permis de pouvoir te souhaiter une Bonne Saint-Valentin malgré la distance qui nous sépare et prouver combien tu me manque. Et je voulais te demander quelque chose: que pense tu des diamants?<br>__  
>J'espère que ta Saint-Valentin sera meilleure et plus supportable que la mienne. <em>

_Je t'aime._

_Charlie_

Maintenant Hermione hurlait intérieurement. Pas étonnant que Ron ait réagi de cette façon. Il a découvert qu'elle était en couple, que son petit ami se trouvait être son frère Charlie et qu'en plus ce dernier lui parlait de diamants, signe que leur relation était plus que sérieuse.

Elle courut dans la salle de bain pour vomir, c'était trop, beaucoup trop... Elle se dégoutait. Après s'être lavé les dents elle retourna dans sa chambre, en larmes, et repris la lettre de son petit ami.

Relisant la question de Charlie, ses pleurs redoublèrent. Comment pouvait elle être heureuse? Comment ne pas se sentir coupable d'être heureuse avec Charlie, alors qu'elle venait de briser Ron? C'était trop...trop de choses à gérer, d'émotions pour une personne.

Et les roses ... Oh, les roses était un si beau geste de la part de Charlie. C'était si romantique... Elle imaginait combien quarante-trois roses devaient lui avoir coûter, sans compter la livraison à Poudlard. Il avait du tout prévoir des semaines à l'avance.

Hermione retourna dans sa salle de bains et remplit deux grandes jarres avec de l'eau. Elle les posa sur son rebord de fenêtre de chambre, divisant à peu près également les roses entre les deux pots d'eau.

''_Elles sont vraiment magnifiques_'', pensait-elle.

Malheureusement, Hermione ressentait de l'amertume derrière la joie qu'elle éprouvait, car regarder les roses lui rappelait ce qu'elle venait de faire à Ron.

Elle n'en voulait pas du tout à Charlie, étant plus amoureuse de lui que jamais après ce magnifique témoignage d'amour.

Hermione se glissa dans son lit, pleurant toujours. Elle tenait la lettre de Charlie dans sa main et elle prit les autres lettres sous son oreiller. Les tenant serrés contre sa poitrine, elle respira profondément et laissa le sommeil la gagner.

Malefoy vint la voir une dernière fois avant d'aller en classe. Il la vit couché, le dos tourné vers lui, et il décida de ne pas la déranger. Il hocha la tête avec sympathie et ferma la porte aussi doucement que possible.

''_Granger va manquer ses cours aujourd'hui, et c'est de ma faute_''.

Ce n'était pas comme si Malefoy éprouvait de la sympathie ou des remords pour les gens, mais l'état dans lequel il avait vu Hermione ce matin, lui avait coupé tout envie de moquerie ou méchanceté.

''_Je déteste la Saint-Valentin. Cette obligation de se faire des cadeaux, et de « célébrer son amour », quel connerie! Cette journée merdique ne sert à rien, et est apparemment préjudiciable à l'amitié_''.


	17. Silence inquiétant

_Et voilà la suite ! Prochain chapitre jeudi ou vendredi ! Bonne lecture ;)_

Chapitre 17: Silence inquiétant

"Ron?" appela Harry, quand son ami tomba mollement sur son siège en métamorphose, ''Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?''

Ron ne répondit pas et ne semblait pas avoir assez de force pour tourner la tête et regarder Harry. Il semblait vide de toute émotion, immobile sur sa chaise, regardant droit devant lui. Harry sut alors ce qu'il s'était passé quand Ron avait suivie Hermione, rien d'autre n'aurait pu dévasté Ron à ce point.

Le Professeur McGonagall ferma la porte de la classe derrière eux et elle chercha du regard Hermione Granger. Lorsqu'elle ne vit aucune trace de la jeune fille, le professeur étudia le comportement inhabituel de Ron et fit signe à Harry. Il lui répondit en silence, en haussant les épaules et en secouant la tête.

Même s'il savait qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune réponse, Harry se tourna vers Ron et lui demanda: "Hé, où est Hermione?''

Ron tiqua en entendant le nom de la préfète, mais resta dans son mutisme. Le brun se demandait comment Hermione avait expliqué ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.. mais cela avait du être violent pour rendre Ron muet et surtout pour qu'Hermione séche les cours.

Le cours était insupportable pour les deux garçons. La tension était si forte qu'on aurait pu la toucher, et les regards significatifs de McGonagall dans leur direction, n'aidait en rien. Le cours semblait s'étirer en longueur, les minutes donnait l'impression d'être des heures. Quand la sonnerie retentit enfin, Harry se prépara à aller faire face à Ron. La plupart de la classe était sortie, mais Ron restait assis, droit comme un piquet. Le Professeur McGonagall interrompit la tentative de Harry de sortir Ron de sa torpeur, elle souhaitait lui parler en privé.

Sécher les cours était un acte que le professeur de métamorphose punissait séverement, mais quand cela concerna une de ses élèves les plus brillantes, elle ne put s'empêcher d'être inquiète au lieu d'être en colère.

'', savez-vous où se trouve Miss Granger, ce matin?''

''Euh ...'' répondit-il. ''Pas vraiment, mais j'ai ma petite idée."

"Est-ce que son absence à quelquechose à voir avec M. Weasley?" demanda McGonagall en montrant d'un signe de tête Ron.

''Oui. Avec deux d'entre eux, en fait. "

** ooOoo**

Ron ne décrocha pas un mot à Harry sur le chemin de la salle commune. Il ignorait les questions du brun ou alors il répondait par un hochement de tête. Même les piques que Harry lui lancait pour le faire réagir ne fonctionnait pas. Obtenir une explication de Ron était beaucoup plus compliqué que ce qu'avait prévu Harry.

Ils furent accueillis par Ginny quand ils entrèrent dans la salle commune, mais là encore, Ron resta muet et il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil au coin de la cheminée. Ginny roula des yeux et commenca à rejoindre son frère quand Harry lui saisit le bras et l'arrêta.

"Il ne va pas parler, Gin. J'ai essayé. "

''Et alors? Tu n'as peut être pas assez essayé. Ron est une tête de mule, tu dois te battre avec lui, être le plus fort et le plus dur''

"Je ne pense pas que ce soit la meilleure façon d'agir avec lui aujourd'hui. Regarde le'', dit Harry, en regardant son ami avec bienveillance. "Je crois qu'il est en état de choc, et qu'il a besoin d'être un peu seul. Pourquoi ne vas tu pas voir Hermione? Moi je reste avec Ron au cas où.. "

''Où est Hermione?" Demanda Ginny.

"Dans sa chambre, je suppose. Elle n'est pas venue en métamorphose, ce matin.''

Les yeux de Ginny s'élargirent.

"Elle a séché les COURS ?''

"Chut Gin, moins fort! Oui, je te l'ai dit, elle n'était pas la.''

"Oh par Merlin! Ca a vraiment du mal se passer, alors. Je m'attendais à une réaction de la part de Ron, peut être pas celle là, c'est vrai, mais Hermione qui séche les cours ... "

''Je sais. C'est pour ça que nous avons besoin de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. Je crois en avoir une assez bonne idée, mais je veux en être sur. Je pense que tu auras plus de chance d'obtenir des informations avec Hermione que moi avec Ron''.

Ginny hocha la tête et répondit: ''Oui, je le pense aussi.'', et se dirigea vers le portrait de la grosse Dame.

"Hey, Gin, attends une seconde,"

Elle s'arrêta, Harry jeta un rapide coup d'œil pour être sur que Ron ne les regardait pas et se pencha pour embrasser Ginny. "Joyeuse Saint-Valentin, ma puce".

** ooOoo**

Au moment où elle entra dans la salle commune des préfets en chefs, Ginny fut surprise de trouver Malefoy sur son chemin. Elle s'attendit alors à une réplique du style ''Tu peux pas regarder où tu vas'' de la part du blond, mais elle fut étonné de l'entendre juste dire : ''Elle est dans sa chambre''.

Il ne fut pas particulièrement accueillant ou gentil, mais il n'y avait pas non plus de froideur dans son ton.

L'oreiller de la jeune fille était trempé et elle semblait avoir versé toutes les larmes de son corps. Cela faisait au moins une demi-heure qu'elle avait cessé de pleurer, mais ses yeux étaient si enflés qu'elle avait du mal à voir le décor autour d'elle. Elle entendit frapper à sa porte et elle hésita à inviter Malefoy a entrer, son comportement de ce matin l'avait vraiment étonné.

"Qui est là?" demanda-t-elle, par prudence.

La porte s'entrouvrit légérement et Ginny passa sa tête par l'entrebaillement "C'est moi."

Hermione poussa un soupir de soulagement et s'écria: ''Oh, Ginny." Les larmes qui avaient cessé, recoulèrent à nouveau à la vue de sa meilleure amie.

Ginny traversa la pièce et s'asseya sur le bord du lit d'Hermione.

''Est ce que tout va bien?'' demanda-t-elle, bien qu'elle savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Mais il fallait bien commencer par quelque part.

''Non, c'est Ron ... "Hermione renifla. "Il sait."

"Ohhhh'', dit Ginny. "Et tu devais vraiment lui dire le jour de la Saint-Valentin?"

''Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix. C'est une longue histoire, mais pour résumer j'ai perdu mon sang-froid avec lui ce matin et ... Je n'ai pas réfléchi à ce que j'ai fait...je l'ai juste fait pour qu'il arrête de me harceler. "

Ginny examina la chambre de la jeune fille et murmura: ''Ces roses sont belles, Hermione. C'est Charlie qui te les a envoyé? "

Hermione eut un petit sourire.

''Oui, il y'en a quarante-trois, et c'est beaucoup trop "

''Comment sa ''beaucoup trop'' ? Elles sont magnifiques'' s'exclama Ginny.

''Je le sais, elles sont superbes''.

Hermione tourna son oreiller du côté sec et se blottit dans son lit, tandis que Ginny attendait qu'elle poursuive.

"Quarante-trois roses pour les quarante-trois jours ou nous nous sommes manqués. C'est ce que dit lettre. C'est le nombre de jours depuis que nous sommes ensemble, et c'est aussi quarante-trois jours de mensonges à Ron. C'est à dire beaucoup trop longtemps "

Un autre "Ohhh" s'échappa de la bouche de Ginny quand elle comprit que les roses symbolisaient l'amour de Charlie pour Hermione, mais également son incapacité à dire la vérité à Ron sur son amour pour son frère.

''_Pas étonnant qu'elle soit dans cet état là_'', pensa Ginny.

"Donc tu as du dire à Ron qui t'avait envoyé ses roses ?" Demanda Ginny.

"Oui, mais pas de la bonne façon. Je ne voulais rien lui dire ... il me harcelait, disant que les roses venait de Malefoy... Je...Je me suis énervée et je lui ai jeté la lettre de Charlie au visage'', expliqua-t-elle en sanglotant.

Ginny caressa les cheveux d'Hermione et la berça avec tendresse.

"Ca va aller, tu verras. Ne t'inquiète pas pour Ron, il ira mieux. Et au moins, il le sait maintenant. "

''Mais qu'est-ce que je...je vais faire maintenant? Co-Comment pou-pourrons nous être a-amis de nouveau? Qu'est ce qu-que je dois fai-faire?''

Hermione lança un regard suppliant à Ginny, la priant silencieusement de résoudre tous ces problèmes.

"Explique lui la situation comme tu voulais le faire au début. Tu pourrais le faire demain, à Pré-au-Lard. Harry et moi devions fêter la Saint-Valentin demain, mais si tu veux, nous pouvons rester avec vous deux, si tu en as besoin. "

Hermione secoua la tête.

''Je n'irais pas à Pré-au-Lard''

''Ron va y aller, enfin sauf si il continu à tenter de ressembler à un mur : immobile et muet. Mais il faut vraiment que tu lui parle, et le plus vite sera le mieux. Plus tu attendras et pire sera la situation ! Je ne devrais même pas avoir besoin de te l'expliquer avec ce qu'il vient de se passer.''

"Ok, tu as peut-être raison'', dit-elle mollement. '' Mais il y'a tellement de choses à lui expliquer...je ne sais pas si je suis capable de le faire...''

La sonnerie leur rappela à toutes deux, que le temps défilait.

''Tu le peux et tu le lui dois Hermione ! Il faut que je retourne en classe, tu as besoin de quelque chose avant que j'y retourne? "Demanda Ginny.

Hermione se contenta de hocher la tête. "Ok, je t'apporterai à manger tout à l'heure."

Hermione ne répondit rien et ferma les yeux. Ginny verifia qu'elle était bien couverte par sa couette et sortit de la chambre. Elle rencontra de nouveau Malefoy dans la salle commune.

"Elle va bien?" demanda-t-il, en essayant de ne pas paraître trop intéressé.

"Non, elle ne va pas bien, mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela peut t'intéresser'' répondit Ginny, un peu séchemment.

Elle n'était pas habituée à cette attitude presque amical de Malefoy, et c'est pourquoi elle préferait rester prudente.

Sa réponse piqua à vif le serpentard. Pendant un moment, il avait songé à être franc avec Ginny, mais au vue de son attitude, il préfera jouer le grand méchant Drago.

"Peut-être parce que je suis préfet en chef, et que si la préfete en chef est incapable de faire son travail parce qu'elle est trop triste, cela signifie deux fois plus de choses à faire pour moi ! Sa t'arrive de réfléchir ?'' Il lui tourna le dos, s'exhortant au calme.

''Oui, et bien tu va quand même devoir faire avec! Et comment sais tu qu'elle est triste? Elle a suffisamment de problèmes pour le moment alors si tu as fait quelque chose contre elle... " menaça Ginny.

"Calmez-toi, Weasley. Je n'ai rien fait'' puis il ajouta, ''enfin pas aujourd'hui en tout cas ... ''.

Silence... Ginny attendait la suite.

''C'est à cause de ton stupide frère. Ils sont venus se disputer ici ce matin, puis ils sont montés dans sa chambre. Là, je n'ai plus rien entendu jusqu'à ce que je voye Weasley redescendre, il n'a pas dit un mot, et elle a commencé à pleurer dans sa chambre'' expliqua le blond.

Ginny le regardait avec scepticisme, mais elle n'avait aucune preuve pour réfuter ce que venait de dire Malefoy. Pour ce qu'elle savait, ça aurait pu arriver, et c'était probablement la vérité.

''D'accord. Mais laisse la tranquille, ok? Elle ne veut pas discuter avec toi. "

''Comment le sais tu? A-t-elle dit qu'elle ne voulait pas me parler? "

"Hermione n'a pas besoin de dire quoique ce soit. Je sais qu'elle te hait, et tu la déteste également, alors reste loin d'elle et n'aggrave pas la situation ! ''

Pour la première fois de sa vie, les mots d'un Weasley l'avaient blessé. La haine était un mot tellement fort. Hermione ne le haissait pas, quand même? Lui ne détestait pas la préfete. Il pouvait être irrité par son autoritarisme ou ennuyé de son besoin de perfection, mais cela ne suffisait pas à nourrir un sentiment de haine.

Peut-être était ce dû à son attitude, les gens étaient habitués à son animosité ouverte envers Hermione, et qu'ils en avaient déduit qu'il ressentait de la haine pour elle.

''_Mais elle doit me détester maintenant après ce que j'ai fait hier, c'est certain.. Ils se disputaient à cause de moi ce matin ! Il croyait que … oh! Merde, il a tout découvert..._''

** ooOoo**

Ginny était parti des appartements des préfets en chef, pendant que Malefoy semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Elle se dirigeait vers la tour de Gryffondor.

Comme Harry l'avait deviné, Ron ne dit pas un mot, il restait dans son mutisme. Ce silence était extrêmement difficile à gerer pour Harry, ne sachant pas quel attitude adopter. Et il ignorait toujours ce qu'il s'était passé avec Hermione.

Lorsque Ginny revint, Harry fut heureux de pouvoir trouver du réconfort auprès de sa petite amie et d'en savoir plus sur les évenements du matin.

"Comment va-t-elle?''

"Pas bien du tout".

Harry baissa la tête. Bien sûr, il se doutait qu'elle devait être mal mais il détestait se l'entendre dire. Il souhaita presque que Ginny mente et lui dise que tout allait pour le mieux.

"Harry ..." Ginny passa ses bras autour de lui, voulant le consoler.

"J'ai besoin de lui parler'', dit-il.

''Pas maintenant, mon coeur. Elle dort. D'ailleurs, je ne pense pas qu'elle pourra gérer une nouvelle conversation, elle est très secouée''.

''Mais au moins elle parle. Lui ne dit pas un mot." Harry montra le corps presque sans vie de Ron affalé dans un fauteuil.

"Il le fera quand Hermione lui parlera demain."

''A Pré-au-Lard?''

"Ouais, si tout va bien."


	18. Le regard qui parle

_Un chapitre pour vous ! Merci a vous de me suivre ! Prochaine publi samedi ou dimanche ! Bonne lectureeee_

Chapitre 18: Le regard qui parle

L'estomac de Ron gronda, mais il l'ignora. Au regard de la journée qu'il venait de vivre, la faim était le dernier de ses soucis. Harry essaya de le faire se lever de la chaise sur laquelle il était assis pendant les cinq dernières heures, mais cela ne servit à rien, Ron refusa de bouger, de manger ou même de parler.

La tour était vide, les élèves étant tous dans la grande salle pour le dîner, seul Harry était resté pour ne pas laisser Ron. Après la métamorphose, Ron manqua le reste des cours, et c'est pourquoi Harry estima qu'il devait rester avec lui maintenant, n'ayant pu être présent le reste de la journée.

''Écoute Ron, je sais que tu es contrarié et tout, mais tu dois manger quelque chose. Ça t'aidera à te sentir mieux ", plaida Harry.

Ron regarda droit son ami dans les yeux, et ce dernier comprit à son regard qu'il préché dans le vent.

''Ca va aller, tu sais. Il prendra soin d'elle ... "

"Quoi?" Demanda Ron.

Harry fut tellement choqué d'entendre la voix de Ron, qu'il faillit en tomber de sa chaise et répondit par un autre "Quoi?" à l'adresse de Ron. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Ron parle enfin mais la longue pause du rouquin lui fit craindre d'avoir tout gâché, avec sa réaction.

''Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par ''il va prendre soin d'elle''? Qui est le ''_**il**_'' dont tu parle? "questionna finalement Ron.

"Euh, bah tu sais ... Charlie."

Ron scruta le visage de son ami, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, et lui lança son regard le plus menacant. Il semblait trop en colère pour pouvoir sortir une phrase cohérente mais son visage rouge vif parlait pour lui.

''Tu le savais alors? Tu savais tout avant moi et tu ne m'as jamais rien dit. "

La voix de Ron était étonnamment calme. Il ne hurlait pas, mais son ton était froid, et lourd de reproche : Il avait la voix d'un homme blessé et trahi.

Tout ce que voulait dire Harry se trouvait bloquer dans sa gorge. Il avait tellement de choses à expliquer, mais son cerveau avait complètement court-circuités après avoir entendu l'accusation de Ron.

Comment pouvait il se sortir de ce pétrin? Les rôles avaient été échangé, c'était Harry qui se retrouvait muet.

''Elle te le dis à toi, alors que moi rien du tout. Pourquoi? " insista Ron, d'un ton acide.

Harry secoua la tête et remua les lèvres, mais aucun son ne sortit.

''Non, la vrai question est: pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit? C'est à ca que serve les amis normalement, non? " en disant cela, Ron commenca à se lever, et ses muscles raidies protestèrent avec vigueur.

Réagissant enfin, Harry aggripa Ron par sa robe pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner. Ron se retourna lentement et lui dit: ''Je crois que tes mains sont sur ma robe. Tu me lâche, maintenant''.

''Non Ron, je dois te parler alors tu vas rester ici'', répondit Harry.

''Je ne veux pas parler."

"Alors tu vas écouter."

Ron fronça les sourcils et baissa son regard sur les mains de Harry aggripant toujours sa robe.

''Je te lâcherai, si tu t'assoie et que tu écoute."

"Tu passe ta journée à essayer de me faire bouger de mon siège et maintenant tu veux que je me rassoie? C'est tout à fait logique, Harry. "

Le brun soupira intérieurement. Ron allait être aussi désagréable que possible, juste pour se venger de sa trahison. D'un côté, Harry savait qu'il le méritait, garder un tel secret sans en parler à son meilleur ami était impardonnable, mais d'un autre côté, il n'avait pas pu faire autrement vu la situation. Hermione était son ami, elle aussi, et il se devait de respecter ses demandes. Il n'était pas facile pour lui de choisir entre ses deux amis.

"Tanpis, nous parlerons debout!", décida Harry.

Ron eut l'air contrarié, mais Harry ne s'en souciait pas. Ron allait l'écouter qu'il le veuille ou non.

"Ok, l'élu" accepta Ron, sarcastique. "Dis moi pourquoi tu m'as menti. Tu as trois minutes. "

"Par Merlin, Ron, je ne t'ai pas mentis. Je ne te l'ai pas dit, c'est tout. Ce n'est pas que je ne voulais pas, parce que si j'avais pu, je l'aurai fait, mais Hermione voulait te le dire elle-même."expliqua Harry.

Le débit de sa parole était rapide, comme si il prenait au sérieux le délai de trois minutes que lui avait imparti Ron.

"Et alors? Je suis ton meilleur ami, pas Hermione,''souligna Ron. ''Enfin, j'étais ton meilleur ami'' ajouta-t-il.

"Et tu l'es toujours, Ron. Mais tu as beau être mon meilleur ami, ça ne veut pas dire que je pourrais trahir Hermione. J'ai dû respecter ses souhaits, et d'ailleurs, Ginny m'aurait écorché vif si elle avait découvert que je te l'avais dit. "

''Alors ma petite soeur le sait, elle aussi? Alors la, c'est la meilleure. C'est **ma** vie, et je suis le dernier à être au courant ".

Harry secoua la tête avec ferveur.

''Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Hermione ne voulait pas mettre tout le monde au courant sauf toi, tu te trompe. Elle a essayé de te le dire plusieurs fois mais elle ne voulait pas te faire du mal''.

"Oh!oui, et elle a très bien réussi"

"Ce n'est pas de sa faute, Ron."

"Ouais, alors à qui la faute? Ce qui est sûr, c'est que ce n'est pas de la mienne! Donc si ce n'est pas de la faute d'Hermione, et que ce n'est pas de ma faute, alors c'est toi le responsable! "

''Ce n'est la faute de personne, Ron. Les choses arrivent juste... "

"Oh, vraiment'' l'interrompit Ron. ''Alors dis moi ce que tu sais, et nous allons déterminer ensemble qui est responsable. Tu dois connaître toute l'histoire faisant parti des privilégiés au courant de tout, pendant qu'on me laissait dans l'ignorance comme un con, alors dis moi ce qu'il s'est passé. "

''Je ne peux pas faire ça. Hermione voulait ...euh veut ... te le dire. "

''Elle l'a déjà fait en me balancant la putain de lettre de Charlie à la gueule. J'aurai préféré qu'elle me dise «c'est de la part de ton enculé de frère » mais pas lire ce que j'ai lu...Ils se sont bien foutu de ma gueule.'' Le calme apparent de Ron avait commencé à le quitter faisant place à de la rage, perdant tout contrôle de sa colère et des injures qu'il lancait.

Harry lui répondit calmement: ''Parce que tu crois que tu lui as vraiment laissé le choix? Tu l'as harcelait pour savoir d'ou venait les roses, tu lui hurlais dessus alors qu'elle te le disait que ce n'était pas Malefoy''.

"Ouais, et qui a commencé a dire qu'elle sortait avec Malefoy?Tu vois c'est de TA faute! C'est toi qui m'a dit que Malefoy et elle s'étaient embrassés.''

''Mais je t'ai aussi dit que je pouvais me tromper sur la signification de ce baiser et que nous devions attendre ses explications avant de sauter aux conclusions. Merde, Ron! Pourquoi lui as tu couru après ce matin?''

Ron serra les poings, comme si rien ne lui ferait plus plaisir que de les coller dans la mâchoire de Harry. Il finit par se tourner vers la porte du dortoir et commenca à s'en aller. Puis au bout de quelque pas, il s'arrêta et dit:

''Je suppose que ça ne t'a rien fait de voir Hermione recevoir toutes ces roses, ce matin, n'est ce pas? Tu n'étais pas celui qui voyait la fille qu'il aime recevoir tous ces bouquets de la part d'un autre gars..!''

''Ils auraient pu être de toi, tu sais!"

"Comment ça?"

"Tu aurais pu lui offrir toutes ces roses si tu lui avais simplement dit que tu l'aimais quand tu en as eu la chance.'' répondit Harry.

Ron revint à l'endroit où Harry se tenait debout.

"Impossible. Nous avons convenu d'être juste amis. Les fleurs n'auraient jamais pu être de moi. "

"C'est des conneries et tu le sais. Vous deux n'avez jamais été d'accord sur rien. Je pense que tu avais peur de voir ce qu'il arriverait si vous vous mettiez ensemble..''

"Et alors?" rétorqua Ron, rougissant légèrement.

''Et alors? Ta petite ''décision'' de ne rien tenter avec elle, l'a conduite à Charlie. Tu as sûrement remarqué combien elle était malheureuse pendant les vacances? Je déteste devoir te dire ça, mais c'est à cause de toi et ton amour pour elle. Tu t'es refusé à elle, alors que Charlie non. "

''Donc Charlie m'a piqué ma copine, et elle a accepté parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas m'avoir."

"Hermione n'a jamais été ta copine, Ron. Tu ne l'as jamais embrassé ou fait penser que quelque chose était possible entre vous, tu as fermé toutes les portes. Alors peut-être que d'abord, elle s'est rapprochée de Charlie parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas t'avoir, mais l'attirance s'est transformée en amour. Elle l'aime lui, Ron, et il est trop tard pour la récuperer. "

Ron respirait fortement, repassant dans sa tête tout ce que venait de dire Harry. ''_Tu as fermé toutes les portes... il est trop tard pour la récuperer...Elle l'aime..._''

Il se laissa tomber à nouveau dans le fauteuil moelleux, et regarda silencieusement son meilleur ami.

"Hermione veut te parler. Et il est important que tu entende ce qu'elle a à te dire. Je pense que sa pourrait t'aider. Es tu prêt à l'écouter demain? "

Bien que le signe de tête de Ron disait «oui», ses yeux larmoyants criait définitivement "non".

** ooOoo**

Hermione ne se rendit pas au dîner. Ginny avait promis de lui apporter quelque chose à manger, et la brunette estima qu'il valait mieux qu'elle reste dormir dans sa chambre. Lorsque l'on frappa à sa porte, elle fut un peu surprise (le dîner venait à peine de commencer), mais pas déçue.

''Entre, Gin'', répondit-elle.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement et une tête blonde apparut.

''Non, c'est moi. Désolé," dit Malefoy, en entrant dans la pièce.

''Où est Ginny?" demanda Hermione.

"Au dîner, je suppose. Dumbledore m'a demandé de t'apporter ceci."

Il tendit la main pour lui donner une lettre.

Hermione ne cacha pas son désarroi.

''Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

«Je ne sais pas. Je ne l'ai pas lu." se défendit le blond.

"Merci."

"Pas d'quoi," répondit Malefoy, commencant à sortir de la pièce.

Tout en déchirant l'enveloppe, Hermione lui fit signe de rester.

"Tu peux attendre une seconde? Au cas où j'aurais besoin de lui répondre. "

Malefoy attendit. Il avait perçu le tremblement dans sa voix. Cette jeune fille n'était pas habituée à s'attirer des ennuis, et elle venait de recevoir une lettre de la part du directeur. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer à quel point elle était nerveuse. En lisant la lettre, le visage d'Hermione se vidait de toutes traces de couleurs.

''Il veut me voir demain ...'' Elle suffoquait, "dans son bureau. Oh là là, je vais être expulsé! C'est parce que j'ai séché les cours aujourd'hui. J'en suis sûr."

Hermione était desespérée, elle sauta de son lit et sortit sa malle de son placard. Malefoy la regardait avec une expression perplexe quant elle prit ses vêtements et les jeta sans ménagement dans la malle.

''Tu ne vas pas être expulsé", assura Drago, prenant une poignée de ses vêtements et les remit dans son armoire. ''Dumbledore ne peut pas se séparer de la fille du trio de l'élu, surtout quand celle ci est aussi intelligente et Préfete en chef''.

''Comment peut tu le savoir?'' Dit-elle, jetant maintenant tous ses livres dans sa malle.

Pendant qu'Hermione remplissait sa malle, jetant pêle mêle ses affaires, Malefoy faisait tout le contraire, la vidant de son contenu. Il prit un tas de livres et les empila sur son bureau.

''Je le sais, c'est tout, alors arrête ta crise d'hystérie, s'il te plaît''

"Mais qu'est ce que tu fais?" demanda Hermione, quand elle remarqua que sa valise était loin d'être aussi pleine qu'elle devrait l'être.

"Je t'aide! Ca te fera moins de travail pour demain. Ca ne sert à rien vider ta chambre, parce que demain tu apprendras tu ne seras pas EXPULSEE! Avec ce que j'ai fait, tu n'auras que la moitié de ta chambre à ranger.'' expliqua Drago.

Hermione le regarda. Comment Malefoy pouvait être si insupportable et si utile à la fois? Drago Malefoy n'avait pas cessé de l'étonner au cours de la journée, et il le faisait une nouvelle fois en ce moment même.

"Tu semble très sur de toi, même si c'est une attitude habituelle chez toi."

''Je sais que j'ai raison, Granger. Tu vas devoir me faire confiance pour une fois. "

Hermione renifla.

''Très bien, alors raconte moi ce que Dumbledore t'a dit?"

"Il m'a juste demandé d'apporter cette lettre à la préfete en chef. Rien d'autre. "

"Comment était son visage? Avait-il l'air fâché?'' se renseigna-t-elle.

''As tu jamais vu Dumbledore en colère? Ce vieillard sénile était souriant comme un imbécile. Il n'avait pas le visage de quelqu'un sur le point d'expulser sa meilleur élève, obsédé par les cours.''

Même si Malefoy venait d'insulter Dumbledore, Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'être soulagé en entendant ce qu'il venait de dire. Peut-être qu'elle ne serait pas expulsé après tout.

"Ok, très bien'', dit-elle, aidant Malefoy à déballer sa malle.

Mais lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle venait de lui donner raison, elle fut frustré et lui demanda de partir. Avant qu'il ait fermé la porte, elle cria: "Merci!"

''_C'est quoi cette journée_?'' pensa-t-elle. ''_J'aime quand sa bouge, mais la sa fait vraiment trop..._''.

Hermione regarda ses roses sur le rebord de la fenêtre. ''_J'aimerais tellement que tu sois là''_.

Mais ses pensées furent interrompues par un autre coup à la porte. Cette fois, c'était la personne qu'elle attendait.

"Hey, Gin''

"Qu'est ce que tu fais?" demanda Ginny, remarquant la malle ouverte d'Hermione. Elle posa une assiette de nourriture sur le bureau d'Hermione.

''Je range'', répondit Hermione, puis, voyant l'expression perplexe de Ginny, elle ajouta: "C'est une longue histoire''.

Ginny s'asseya sur la chaise devant le bureau et dit: ''J'ai le temps."

"Tu commences à ressembler à Ron et à Harry."

"Hein?"

"Non laisse tomber, c'est une autre longue histoire, et je n'ai pas envie d'en parler maintenant. "

''D'accord mais j'espère que tu auras envie de parler demain. Je suis passée par la salle commune avant de venir ici, Harry a réussi à faire parler Ron. Bien sûr, au moment où je suis arrivée, Ron était de retour à l'état de mur-zombie. "

''Il n'a parlé qu'à Harry, alors?''

"Ouais, Harry à réussi à le convaincre de venir te voir pour parler, demain. Ou du moins à t'écouter pendant que tu parle. "

''C'est vrai? Oh merci! Mais il y'a un petit problème: j'ai rendez-vous avec Dumbledore demain''.

''À propos de quoi?" Demanda Ginny, ayant soudain peur. ''Tu ne t'ai pas attiré des problèmes, hein?''

''C'est ce que je pensais, mais Malefoy ne semble pas d'accord''.

''Et tu l'écoute? C'est juste un gars hautain et détestable " répliqua Ginny.

''Ginny ..." gronda Hermione.

Ginny la regarda d'un air offensé.

''Pourquoi te soucis tu de son avis, alors qu'il a été si méchant avec toi?"

''_Méchant, peut-être, mais pas si méchant que cela, ces derniers temps.._'' pensa-t-elle.

"Il est préfet en chef, et ses fonctions exigent de lui un certain degré d'honnêteté et de responsabilité".

"Tout le monde n'est pas aussi noble que tu l'es, Hermione, et ne prend pas ses responsabilités aussi au sérieux que tu le fais''.

''Je sais, mais je n'ai aucune raison de ne pas lui faire confiance."

''Si tu le dis'' Ginny ne semblait pas convaincu mais décida de parler d'autre chose: '' Alors à quel heure es ton rendez vous avec Dumbledore? "

''Onze heures''.

"Et combien de temps pense tu que cela va durer? "

Toutes les questions de Ginny commencait à la fatiguer.

''Je ne sais pas'', répondit-elle, en mangeant un petit pain beurré. ''Je ne sais pas pourquoi il veut me voir donc je ne sais pas pendant combien de temps je vais rester dans son bureau. Pourquoi me demande tu ça?''

''Parce que Ron t'attendras aux trois balais à midi. Il veut te voir seul, mais si ton rendez-vous dure plus d'une heure, je pense que Harry et moi devrions rester avec lui. "

L'estomac d'Hermione se tordait en voyant Ron assis devant elle, attendant des explications sur sa relation avec Charlie.

''_ Merlin, comment vais-je faire_?''

Après une longue pause, elle répondit: "Oui, c'est une bonne idée.''


	19. Le rendezvous

_Un nouveau chapitre pour vous ! Merci à tous de suivre la traduction ! Je vous retrouve pour une nouvelle publi lundi ou mardi ! bonne lecture ;)_

Chapitre 19: Le rendez-vous

Hermione triturait nerveusement la lettre dans sa main. Elle se sentait brassé en se rendant au bureau du professeur Dumbledore, et se rendit compte une fois devant, qu'elle n'avait pas le mot de passe.

Elle avait déjà quelques minutes de retard, et avant de se mettre à pleurer, elle ouvrit la lettre et la relisa pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas raté quelque chose. Tout à coup, sous la signature de Dumbledore, les mots «Praline longue langue » apparaissèrent.

Hermione dit à voix basse le mot de passe à la gargouille qui se décala et dévoila l'escalier pour accéder au bureau du directeur. Elle se laissa mener par l'escalier jusqu'à la porte de Dumbledore, en se disant que c'était une des idées les plus brillantes du vieil homme car elle n'était pas sûr d'avoir la force de grimper.

"Ah, Miss Granger'' accueillit joyeusement Dumbledore, la jeune fille qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte. ''Toujours à l'heure, je vois. En plus d'être la plus intelligente de cette école, vous êtes aussi la sorcière la plus ponctuelle de votre âge. "

Hermione pensait que ses compliments n'était pas mérités, étant sûr d'avoir plus ou moins cinq minutes de retard. Dumbledore avait tendance à agir comme un vieu fou parfois, mais c'était une de ses qualités les plus attachantes, cela le rendait humain et il ne vous faisait pas sentir inférieur à lui.

"Bonjour, Professeur'', répondit-elle, en essayant de contrôler sa voix et à en chasser les tremblements. "Si ... Si c'est à propos des cours que j'ai manqué hier, je veux juste vous dire que ... euh, je ne..."

''Du tout, du tout, Miss Granger. Ne vous inquiètez pas de ça. Je n'ai en aucune intention de vous punir, ou de discuter de votre absence'', la rassura Dumbledore.

Même si elle fut confuse, Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'être soulagée, tout le travail qu'elle avait fourni et son comportement pratiquement irréprochable n'était pas remis en cause ou détruit à cause de la journée d'hier.

''Vous êtes sûr?'' demanda-t-elle, voulant en être persuadée.

Dumbledore secoua la tête.

''Il y'a des choses beaucoup plus importantes dans ce monde, plus que quelques cours manqués, et dans le monde de la guerre dans lequel nous vivons actuellement, il est vital que nous nous accrochions à autant d'espoir et d'amour que possible.''

Hermione ne comprenait pas trop où son directeur voulait en venir avec son discours philosophique.

''Que voulez-vous dire, monsieur?"

Normalement, elle n'aurait eu aucun problème à comprendre ce que voulait dire Dumbledore, mais son cerveau était encore épuisé par la tension émotionnelle que l'amour et l'amitié lui avait fait vivre.

''L'amour est le don le plus précieux et le plus puissant qu'une personne puisse donner à l'autre. Comme vous le savez, la vie de votre ami, Harry, a été sauvée grâce à l'amour. Sa vie a été sauvée dans le sens littéral du terme, puisque son corps physique ne serait plus en vie si sa mère ne s'était pas sacrifié par amour pour lui. Mais l'amour peut aussi préserver dans un sens spirituel, ce dont vous êtes peut être déjà au courant."

Le directeur la regardait par-dessus ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune, et Hermione se sentit scanné au rayon X, elle comprenait ce que voulait dire Harry maintenant.

"Vous êtes intelligente, Miss Granger, et je suis certain que vous ne laisserez pas une telle chance s'éloigner de vous''.

Elle ouvrit légèrement sa bouche, sous l'effet de la surprise. Dumbledore s'était toujours intéressé à la vie de ses élèves, et Hermione ne faisait pas exception. Comment pouvait il savoir? Son discours sur l'importance de l'amour, et de ne pas le laisser s'échappait, prouvait qu'il connaissait ses sentiments amoureux pour Charlie. La vraie question restait : Comment avait il pu le découvrir?

''Je ne le ferais pas, monsieur'', répondit-elle.

Semblant satisfait de sa réponse, Dumbledore frappa dans ses mains une fois et se leva de sa chaise.

"Maintenant que je suis sûr que vous avez conscience de l'importance de ce que vous avez, il est temps de vous donner la vraie raison de ce rendez-vous : vous avez un visiteur."

Dumbledore ouvrit une porte latérale qui conduisait à ses appartements, et Hermione le regarda avec anxiété. Un homme roux se trouvait derrière cette porte.

''Il me semble que je suis en retard pour mon rendez-vous avec ma Valentine. Minerva pourrait me donner une retenue si je la fais attendre plus longtemps. Je vous laisse.''

Il sourit, fit un signe de tête au jeune homme et sortit de la pièce.

Les jambes d'Hermione ne voulaient pas bouger, elle resta collée à son fauteuil. Elle cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Quand Charlie s'approcha et posa une main sur son épaule, elle avala sa salive avec difficulté, comment savoir si c'était un rêve? Elle avait la gorge serrée et les larmes se formaient déjà dans ses yeux, elle ne supporterait pas qu'il disparaisse à son réveil.

Charlie s'agenouilla devant elle et releva sa tête délicatement.

"Hermione?" murmura-t-il , ''Tu vas bien?''

Elle refusait de le regarder en face. Elle se mit à murmurer furieusement pour se convaincre elle même ''Je rêve, je rêve, ce n'est encore qu'un rêve, réveille toi''. Charlie la regarderait avec incompréhension, que se passait il? Il lui caressa le visage, doucement, et essaya de capter son regard. Il finit par y arriver et il fondit en voyant le regard larmoyant de la jeune fille. Quand à Hermione, elle se décida à lui demander ce qui la taraudait... elle avait tellement envie de l'embrasser.

"Charlie", dit-elle, ''Charlie, je t'en supplie, dis moi que tu es la.. tu n'es pas un rêve hein, s'il te plait?''demanda-t-elle en sanglotant.

Charlie lui caressa doucement le dos avec une main et lui caressait les cheveux de l'autre.

"Hey mon coeur, bien sûr que je suis là! Arrête de pleurer mon amour, je suis bien là, ce n'est pas un rêve''. Dit il espèrant l'apaiser.

''Mais pou-ppourquoi, je je je veux dire ... Co-co-comment?"

Charlie sourit.

"Je voulais te voir, tu n'as pas idée combien c'est difficile d'être loin de toi, et dangereux aussi, pour toi comme pour moi.''

Hermione le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui dit :

''Oui, je pense comprendre ou tu veux en venir, j'ai eu beaucoup de choses à gérer et à supporter...''

"Ouais, tu m'as parlé de ce mec Malefoy. A-t-il changé de comportement, ou vais-je devoir laisser un de mes dragons s'amuser avec lui? "plaisanta-t-il

Hermione rit doucement, et Charlie fut content de voir qu'il arrivait à lui remonter un peu le moral. Mais son sourire se dissipa vite quand elle se rappela la catastrophe que le baiser qu'elle avait échangé, contre son gré, avec Malefoy avait engendré et les conséquences qui en avaient découlé.

''Il n'est plus si mauvais en ce moment'', lui dit-elle," mais il s'est passé tellement de chose depuis la dernière lettre que je t'ai écrite''. Elle soupira. ''Je ne sais même pas par où commencer...''

''Ne t'inquiète pas de ça maintenant. Je veux célébrer la Saint-Valentin avec ma copine, et je voudrais qu'elle passe une merveilleuse journée. Qu'en pense-tu? " demanda Charlie avec empressement.

"Oh, mon Dieu ... la Saint-Valentin. Je ... Je ne peux pas, Charlie. "

''Par la barbe de Merlin, et pourquoi?"

"Je dois aller parler à Ron. Tu vois ce que je veux dire... _lui parler_! Il sait, Charlie. "

Charlie était interloqué, mais heureux d'apprendre que son plus jeune frère ait fini par apprendre la vérité.

"Donc tu lui as dit, alors? C'est bien, ma chérie ''.

Hermione secoua la tête approfondit son explication.

''Je ne lui ai pas vraiment dit'', expliqua-t-elle avec regret. "Je suis désolée, Charlie. S'il te plaît ne le prend pas mal, mais je n'arrivais pas à trouver la bonne façon de tout lui avouer. "

"Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que tout va s'arranger,'' la rassura-t-il. "Alors, comment l'a-t-il su, si tu ne lui a pas vraiment dit?''

Hermione se demanda si elle devrait tout dire maintenant? Elle savait qu'une fois tout déballé, ce serait une bonne chose de faite, mais elle estima qu'elle ferait mieux de garder le peu de force qu'elle avait pour sa discution avec Ron. Charlie saurait l'écouter ensuite, même si ces propos seraient certainement un peu incohérent de par sa fatigue mais il l'écouterait jusqu'au bout, alors que son frère risquerait d'être virulent et ne serait pas aussi patient.

''C'est une longue histoire et je te promets de tout te raconter, mais la, j'ai juste envie de t'écouter, s'il te plait. Dis-moi plutôt comment tu as fait pour venir ici, et comment tu as réussi à embarquer Dumbledore dans ton plan'' le supplia-t-elle . ''En tout cas, bravo, je ne me suis doutée de rien et tu as géré ça d'une main de maître''.

"Etre loin de son amour rend n'importe quel homme assez fou pour faire tout ce qui est possible pour retrouver sa copine'' déclara-t-il en l'embrassant sur le nez. ''J'ai tout simplement envoyé un hibou à Dumbledore, il y'a environ une semaine en lui demandant s'il acceptait que je te rende visite, et s'il pouvait garder cela secret jusqu'à aujourd'hui. C'est lui qui a eu l'idée d'organiser le rendez vous dans son bureau, pour nos retrouvailles. Je lui dois beaucoup !''

''Tu as fait tout le chemin en balai?'' demanda Hermione, en pensant que cela paraissait peu vraisemblable vu le nombre de kilomètres.

''J'ai pris un porteloin en Roumanie hier soir, une fois au ministère de la magie à Londres, j'ai transplané à Pré-au-lard, et Albus m'a permit de dormir dans sa chambre d'amis''

Hermione le regarda avec surprise: ''Tu as dormi ici?''

"Ecoute, je voulais aller te retrouver. Vraiment. Mais, bon, Dumbledore a pensé qu'il serait préférable d'attendre jusqu'au matin. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas ou se trouve la salle commune des préfets en chefs, et je ne sais pas ce qu'aurait pensé Dumbledore si je lui avais demandé ou se trouve la chambre de la préfete en chef''.

"Je te crois, Charlie, ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais te montrer où c'est'', dit-elle.

Charlie eut un rictus sexy et il leva les sourcils.

"Oh, vraiment?''

''Oui, vraiment, et peut-être que je te montrerai ma chambre également'', dit-elle taquine, révelant un demi-sourire alléchant.

Le roux pencha la tête de côté, la regardant d'un air intéressé et demanda, "Peut-être, hein?''

Hermione acquiesça avec un sourire diabolique teinté de timidité.

"Exactement. Peut-être que je te montrerai ma chambre ... Si tu es très sage ou très bon avec moi. "

Charlie se mit à rire de son audace mais aussi de sa timidité qu'il trouvait très sexy.

"Et que signifie ''Etre bon avec toi''? ''

"Oh, je ne sais pas ..'' dit Hermione nonchalamment en haussant les épaules et un regard aguicheur.

''Heuresement que je sais alors'' répondit Charlie en placant une main derrière son cou et l'attirant à lui.

Il posa ses lèvres contre les siennes, ayant l'intention de sentir la bouche de la jeune fille contre la sienne le plus longtemps possible. Le baiser que lui donna Charlie rempli Hermione de bonheur, d'amour, d'envie et elle lui répondit avec la même affection. Sentir ses lèvres.. et qu'il glisse sur son cou, sa joue...

Elle se dégagea de lui à contrecœur, sachant qu'elle devait aller retrouver Ron.

"Charlie, tu te rends compte de ce que nous faisons dans le bureau de Dumbledore? Nous devons y aller '', lui dit-elle.

''Je suis sûr qu'il n'y penserait pas, il te connaît, tu ne ferais jamais cela'' dit Charlie en riant.

"Oui et il n'est pas le seul. Je dois aller parler à Ron. "

Les épaules de Charlie s'abaissèrent légèrement, mais il lui adressa néanmois un sourire aimant.

''D'accord. C'est bientôt l'heure que tu lui a fixé pour votre rendez-vous? Je vais t'attendre ici''.

''Non, tu vas m'attendre dans ma chambre. Je ne devrais pas en avoir pour trop longtemps à Pré-au-Lard, enfin je l'espère ... "

"J'ai donc été assez bon pour aller dans ta chambre, hein?'' dit il avec un sourire de séducteur.

Hermione rougit mais reprit contenance rapidement. Elle avait une grosse affaire à régler et plus vite ce serait fait, plus vite elle serait de retour près de Charlie.

"Allons y."

Elle l'entraîna dans les nombreux couloirs et escaliers, puis il arrivèrent à l'entrée de la salle commune des préfets en chefs. Charlie résista à l'envie de tenir Hermione par la main en marchant, ne sachant pas si elle serait à l'aise avec une démonstration d'affection publique pour le moment.

Elle ouvrit la porte et invita Charlie à entrer. Avant qu'il ne réalise, elle l'avait plaqué contre la porte fermé et se colla à lui. Elle l'embrassa passionément, puis dit:

''Je ne peux pas ". Elle l'embrassa de nouveau. ''Je ne peux pas aller à Pré-au-Lard. Je ne peux pas te laisser, j'ai besoin de toi près de moi". Elle l'embrassa encore une fois.

Charlie la retint par les épaules pour l'empêcher de l'embrasser de nouveau.

"Tu dois y aller, mon coeur, et je ne peux pas y aller avec toi. Tu l'as dit toi même, c'est quelque chose que tu dois faire seule. Il mérite au moins ça'', lui dit-il.

"Et je mérite un peu d'intimité dans ma propre salle commune'', s'exclama une voix dans l'escalier. ''Vraiment, Granger, si tu reçois tes petits amis, tu pourrais au moins m'avertir d'abord.C'est assez impoli de se tripoter dans l'espace privée d'une personne, si tu veux mon avis''

''Eh bien, ce n'est pas le cas, puisque c'est autant ma salle commune que la tienne", répliqua-t-elle.

Malefoy ricana et roula des yeux.

"Qui c'est ce mec, sinon?"

Charlie s'approcha du garçon tendit le bras tout en se présentant. "Charlie Weasley. Content de faire ta connaissance ... "

"Malefoy'', dit-il avec un peu de crainte, Charlie ayant une stature impressionante. "Drago Malefoy."

Malefoy se tourna vers Hermione et demanda: ''Alors, il existe vraiment. Et c'est un Weasley également... je comprends mieux''

Charlie lui jeta un regard d'avertissement, et Hermione semblait sur le point de le tuer pour de bon.

''Dis donc, tu n'aurais pas un lien avec l'animal de compagnie de Potter?"

Drago avait franchi la ligne, et il le sut quand Hermione le menaça de sa baguette.

Mais Charlie abaissa la baguette de la brunette et fit craquer ses phalanges, tout en révélant ses bras musclés.

Soudain, Malefoy regretta d'avoir insulté l'homme devant lui.

"Tu ferais mieux d'y aller ma puce. Il doit t'attendre. "

Elle le regarda avec inquiétude et le serra dans ses bras : ''Ca va aller?''

''Je devrais être celui qui te demande ça, mais oui, ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas. M. Malfoy et moi allons juste avoir une petite conversation, entre homme. " répondit-il en donnant un petit coup de poing sur l'épaule du serpentard.

Malefoy avala sa salive avec difficulté et regarda avec horreur Hermione quittait la salle commune.


	20. La colline

_Et voilà chap 20 en ligne ! Je vous poste le prochain chapitre mercredi matin ! Bonne lecture et merci encore pour votre fidélité ;)_

Chapitre 20: La colline

Le tintement de cloche à l'entrée du pub fut à peine audible tant les bavardages des étudiants étaient bruyant. Hermione étouffait, dans la salle surpeuplée, et aurait volontiers fait marche arrière, si elle n'avait pas dû absolument parler à Ron. Elle avait vraiment besoin d'un bon bol d'air frais et il était clair qu'elle ne l'aurait pas ''aux trois balais'' .

Debout sur la pointe des pieds, Hermione chercha du regard les trois personnes qui l'intéressaient. Elle repéra deux têtes rousses assises dans un coin, et quand elle s'approcha d'eux, elle put voir les cheveux en bataille de Harry, en pleine discution.

Les trois amis parlaient tranquillement ou plutôt deux des trois parlaient, le roux, lui, semblait peu enclin à partager ses opinions ou ses pensées avec eux. En le regardant, on pouvait même se demander ce qu'il faisait là, sa bierraubeurre étant presque pleine, il ne semblait pas avoir soif, ni avoir envie de rester assis ici.

Hermione finit par atteindre ses amis, après de nombreux ''désolé, je voudrais passer''. Harry fut le premier à briser le silence gêné en la saluant et en lui demandant comment son rendez-vous s'était il passé. Elle lui rendit son 'bonjour' et salua également Ginny et Ron, mais ce dernier ne répondit rien, il regardait ailleurs, faisant comme si la jeune fille n'existait pas. À la question de Harry, elle répondit: "Ca c'est bien passé.''

Ginny voulut connaître tous les détails.

''Si tu n'as pas de problèmes, pourquoi voulait il te voir?''

Le visage d'Hermione se crispa légèrement, elle était déjà très nerveuse et Ginny ne l'aidait franchement pas avec ses questions. Elle éluda les paroles de son amie par un ''Je te le dirais plus tard'' avec un regard appuyé, espérant que la rousse comprendrait.

''Bon, Gin, nous devrions y aller ou nous allons être en retard pour ... cette chose, tu sais'' dit Harry maladroitement.

''Oh! Oh, oui ... Oui. Nous y allons, sauf si vous préferez qu'on reste? "Demanda Ginny.

Hermione secoua la tête violemment, souhaitant de toutes ses forces qu'ils ne bougent pas de cette table mais Ron repoussa d'une main molle, la proposition de sa soeur. Certes, Hermione savait qu'elle devait lui parler seul, mais si ses amis avaient pu rester, cela aurait pu être réconfortant pour elle comme pour lui.

''On se voit plus tard'' les salua le couple.

'' _Si je suis toujours vivante, après cela_'', pensa Hermione.

Elle regarda la table, se demandant par où commencer l'explication, puis elle prit une longue gorgée dans la bierraubeurre de Ginny, cherchant son courage. Les mots ne venant toujours pas, elle but encore une gorgée, et une autre, et encore une autre...

Étonnamment, ce fut Ron qui parla le premier.

"Sortons d'ici."

Sa demande ne laissait pas place à la réfutation puisqu'il se leva et quitta les ''Trois balais'' sans attendre Hermione. Celle ci retraversa la salle avec difficulté, bataillant pour se frayer un chemin. Quand elle réussit enfin à sortir du pub, Ron était déjà loin devant, elle n'avait plus qu'à courir.

Il entendit son souffle derrière lui, et se retourna une fois pour la regarder, mais ne dit rien. Il s'arrêta un peu, la laissant rattraper son retard sur lui, puis dès qu'elle fut assez proche, il repartit. Hermione avait espéré qu'il s'était arrêté pour qu'elle puisse enfin s'expliquer, mais il était évident qu'il n'allait pas lui faciliter la tâche.

Ron la devancé de nouveau d'une bonne distance et avait atteint le sommet d'une colline, quand elle cria: ''Je suis désolé, Ron!''

Ron s'arrêta brusquement dans son élan, regardant la Cabane hurlante au loin, puis se tourna vers elle.

"Pardon pour quoi, exactement?" demanda-t-il séchement. "Pour m'avoir mentit ou pour m'avoir arraché le coeur avec tes ongles?''

La lèvre supérieure de Ron frémissait de rage et des larmes de douleur se formèrent dans ses yeux. Il essaya de dire autre chose mais ses paroles furent coupé par des sanglots.

Hermione serra les poings et les dents, tout en regardant Ron fixement. Elle n'avait jamais était aussi furieuse de toute sa vie. Elle était en colère à cause de toute cette situation, en colère contre la façon dont Ron avait découvert sa relation avec Charlie, et en colère contre elle-même pour ne pas lui avoir dit plus tôt.

Au bout de trente secondes sans réponse, Ron se retourna et s'éloigna. Hermione ne semblait pas réagir, mais quand elle vit que Ron partait au loin d'elle à nouveau, elle cria: ''POUR LES DEUX!"

Ron se figea mais ne se retourna pas.

"Donc tu savais ce que tu faisais depuis tout ce temps, non?"

"Arrête, Ron, je n'ai rien planifié! C'est arrivé comme ça!" S'écria Hermione.

Elle s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule en lui disant tendrement:

''Je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser ... S'il te plaît, tu dois me croire!"

Ron frissonna et tomba à genoux, se couvrant le visage de ses mains pour cacher ses larmes.

''Comment as tu pu me faire ça, 'Mione?''

Hermione s'agenouilla devant lui et passa son bras autour des épaules, mais Ron refusa ce contact.

"J'aime Charlie'', dit-elle tout doucement.

Ron secoua la tête lentement, obligeant les larmes dans ses yeux à couler sur ses joues.

"Tu m'as toujours aimé ..."

Cette phrase fut comme un nouveau poignard enfoncé encore plus profondement dans son coeur. Elle n'avait jamais ressentit une telle douleur causé seulement par des mots.

"Et c'est toujours le cas, Ron, mais ... mais je ne t'aime plus de la même façon, pas comme avant "

''Il y'a toujours un« mais », n'est ce pas?''dit il avant de reprendre avec une voix haut perché imitant celle d'Hermione. ''Avant, je t'aimais, Ron, mais tu as été idiot et maintenant c'est trop tard. Je te souhaite d'avoir une belle vie'' .

"Tu n'es pas un idiot et ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, tu le sais. Nous pouvons encore être amis. S'il te plaît ... " le supplia-t-elle.

''Ce ne sera plus jamais comme avant. Tu as Charlie maintenant et ... " Ron fit une pause, tentant de contrôler ses larmes."Tu oublieras tout de moi, tout ce qu'on a vécu ou tout ce que nous aurions pu avoir.''

''_Ainsi donc, Ron a peur que je l'oublie..._'' pensa-t-elle.

Elle comprit pourquoi il pensait cela, mais elle fut blessée d'entendre ses paroles. Hermione ne pourrait jamais oublier un ami comme Ron, contrairement à ce qu'il pouvait croire. Elle savait qu'elle aurait beau lui dire, il penserait toujours la même chose, c'est pourquoi elle décida de lui prouver. Pour la deuxième fois depuis Noël, Hermione sortit de sous le col de sa robe, un collier en argent.

''Je le porte toujours", dit-elle, tenant le pendentif de Gryffondor à la vue de Ron.

Ron arrêta de contempler l'herbe qu'il arrachait, pour porter son attention sur ce que tenait Hermione. Il constata qu'en effet, elle portait toujours son cadeau de noël. Cela le fit se sentir un peu mieux, mais pas assez pour mettre fin à sa conversation avec Hermione.

"Cela ne veut rien dire. C'était un cadeau stupide et regarde ce que ca à donné! "

''Il veut tout dire, Ron! répliqua-t-elle. ''Tu ne comprends pas?''

"Apparemment, je ne comprends pas grand chose, sinon tu serai avec moi au lieu de Charlie."

Ignorant ses remarques, Hermione continua:

''Il veut tout dire parce que tu me l'a donné! Cela signifie que tu te soucie de moi autant que je tiens à toi !''

''Je ne tiens pas seulement à toi, 'Mione. JE T'AIME! '' cria Ron. ''Je croyais que tu le savais ça!''

''Et comment pouvais-je le savoir étant donné que tu ne m'as jamais rien dit, Ronald!"

Impossible de continuer à rester calme, Hermione était à deux doigts de crier quand elle poursuivit: ''Tout ce que je pouvais faire était de deviner, et ça me rendait malheureuse! Je ne pouvais plus continuer comme ça! "

Ron fronça les sourcils et arracha un autre gros morceau d'herbe et l'ajouta à la pile qu'il avait créé. Il tenta d'ignorer la jeune fille, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en savoir plus.

"Alors, tu t'es dirigé vers mon frère'', déclara-t-il d'une voix posé. ''Tu n'as jamais pensé à me demander si cela me dérangerait?''

''Et pourquoi? D'ailleurs quand t'ai je demandé si je pouvais sortir avec quelqu'un?''

''Jamais! C'est ça le problème! "

''Et tu n'as jamais songé que parler de ma vie amoureuse avec toi pouvait être difficile? Pourquoi crois tu qu'il m'a fallu si longtemps pour te parler de Charlie? "

''Tu ne m'as rien dit! Tu m'as jeté une lettre au visage et tu m'as laissé découvrir par moi-même ce qu'il se passait."

Hermione inhala rapidement, en se souvenant de la mauvaise décision qu'elle avait prise la veille, cela la poursuivrait longtemps. Elle n'avait jamais autant regretté quelque chose, pourquoi avait il fallu qu'elle montre ce mot à Ron ! Elle se remit à pleurer automatiquement.

"Je suis s-s-s-si désolé."

Les larmes de Ron recommencèrent à couler également. Il ne voulait plus penser à cette lettre traumatisante, mais il n'y arrivait pas, chaque fois qu'il voyait Hermione, il revoyait aussi les mots écrits de la main de Charlie.

"Dire que j'ai été choqué serait un doux euphémisme. C'était comme si j'avais été roué de coups par un troll'', dit-il.

"Ron, j'ai-"

"Je m'attendais à ce que ce soit Malfoy'', l'interrompit Ron. ''et j'aurais pu le gérer, puisque je l'aurais tué. Mais Charlie? Je ne peux pas tuer mon frère."

Il secoua la tête tristement.

''Je sais'' répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

''J'aurais dû le voir venir. J'étais heureux lorsque tu as commencé à te lier d'amitié avec Charlie pendant les vacances, parce que je savais qu'il t'aiderait, qu'il serait un bon ami pour toi, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que votre amitié aille aussi loin. "

Ils restèrent assis en silence pendant quelques minutes, plongé dans leurs pensées. La colline était un lieu paisible et serein, au dessus de la ville animée de Pré-au-Lard, et c'était parfait pour la conversation difficile qu'avaient les deux gryffondors.

''Je ne m'y attendais pas non plus, mais je ne le lâcherai pas! Il m'a sauvé, Ron. "

"Et il m'a tué''.

Hermione soupira. ''Il a toujours pensé à toi, tu sais. Il ne voulait pas te blesser, pas plus que moi. Je suis celle qui a foiré, Ron, pas ton frère. "

"Ne prends pas toute la responsabilité dans cette histoire, pour toi. Si je l'avais écouté dès le départ, je ne serais pas dans cette pagaille ... "

Confuse, Hermione attendit qu'il précise ses paroles, mais il ne le fit jamais.

"Et si je ne m'étais pas énervé sur cette histoire avec Malefoy ... Tout aurait été différent."

Elle posa, de nouveau, une main sur son épaule, mais cette fois, il ne s'éloigna pas d'elle.

''Ne pense pas à ça, Ron. Une vie avec des regrets, rempli de ''si, et si j'avais..'' ne changeront rien et finiront par te rendre dingue."

''Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, 'Mione. Je me poserai toujours la question. "

Les genoux d'Hermione devinrent douloureux à cause de sa position à genoux, elle avait gardé cette position jusque là au cas ou Ron fuierait de nouveau. Elle s'asseya en tailleur dans l'herbe à quelques centimètres de Ron. «

''Tu sais'', dit-elle," Je ne pense pas que je serais capable de vivre heureuse, en sachant que j'ai brisé le coeur de mon meilleur ami "

"Meilleur ami?'' Demanda Ron sceptique. "Et qu'en est-il de Harry? Je croyais qu'il était ton meilleur ami, et non pas un crétin stupide comme moi. "

''Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser cela?''

"Voyons, qui est célèbre, riche, plutôt intelligent, très puissant, le héros préféré de tous, un mec sympa ...?''

"Ronald, tu sais que ça n'a rien à voir avec l'amitié"

"... Et je suis celui qui se dispute toujours avec toi, qui te met en colère, copie sur tes devoirs ..."

''Tu es important dans ma vie! Tu sais me faire rire quand il le faut, et même si nous ne sommes pas toujours d'accord, tu ne manque jamais de me défendre ou de m'aider quand j'en ai besoin. Tu es loyal et solidaire, sauf pour le S.A.L.E, et tu es fiable. Ron, tu es le meilleur ami que j'ai jamais eu, et je ne veux pas te perdre. Je refuse de te perdre. "

Ron essaya de dissimuler son sourire. Il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, Hermione arriverait toujours à le discréditer et à le valoriser. Il appréciait ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, il était toujours blessé, mais c'était agréable de savoir qu'elle pensait tout cela de lui.

_''Ok, je suis son meilleur ami, mais qu'est-ce que çela signifie désormais? _''Son sourire s'effaça pendant qu'il réfléchissait au rôle qu'il jouerait dans son avenir.

"Mais je pense que tu as un nouveau meilleur ami, maintenant ..." dit-il, en essuyant son visage sec avec sa manche.

"Personne ne peut te remplacer. Tu le sais ça, non? "

''Si tu dois être avec quelqu'un, c'est toujours mieux que ce soit avec Charlie plutôt que Malefoy."

"As-tu entendu ce que je viens de te dire? Tu n'es pas remplacé. "

Ron acquiesça incrédule.

''D'accord. Mais tu n'as pas besoin d'épargner mes sentiments plus longtemps, 'Mione. C'est bon. "

Hermione soupira d'exaspération. Ron cherchait encore la dispute.

''Enfin, tu pourrais être remplacé si tu continue de jouer l'idiot'', dit-elle, taquine.

Le faux regard horrifié de Ron la rassura, il avait compris sa plaisanterie et elle crut entendre un léger rire.

''Il y'a autre chose que je voudrais savoir ..." demanda-t-il. ''Tu n'es pas sorti avec Malefoy, hein?''

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire.

''Sa te fais rire, n'est-ce pas? Mais sache que je suis très sérieux ... "

''Ne t'inquiéte pas de lui, Ron. C'était juste un malentendu, c'est tout. Tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire à propos de lui'', l'assura-t-elle. "Alors, s'il te plaît ne va pas lui casser la figure ou faire quelque chose à la façon... eh bien à la façon Ron Weasley."

Ron fut offensé et croisa les bras. "Hey!" Mais Hermione rit encore plus et enveloppa son bras autour de la taille de Ron, s'installant à ses côtés, appuyant sa tête sur son épaule.

''Je veux juste te dire encore une fois que je suis désolé pour tout ce qui c'est passé. J'ai eu tort de te garder dans l'ignorance. J'espère juste que tu pourras me pardonner un jour '', dit Hermione.

"Ouais," répondit Ron.

Il passa une main sur les cheveux de la jeune fille avant de se lever et aidant Hermione à faire de même. Les deux mains dans ses poches, il commenca à marcher de l'autre côté de la colline et a admirer la vue. Hermione savait qu'elle devait retourner au château, voir ce que faisait Charlie et Malefoy, mais elle ne voulait pas laisser Ron seul.

''Tu viens?" demanda-t-elle.

Ron secoua la tête et dit: ''Non Je vais rester ici encore un peu. Dis à Harry de ne pas m'attendre pour l'entraînement de cet après-midi.''

Il se posta près d'un gros rocher, et donnait des petits coups de pieds dans la terre, faisant des petits trous.

Hermione s'approcha de lui, et se positionna face à lui. Aucun d'eux ne dit un mot. Hermione se pencha alors rapidement et l'embrassa furtivement. Puis elle s'éloigna, rentrant au château, tandis que Ron, perché sur son rocher, la regarda partir.


	21. Cailloux

Nouveau chapitre ! Un long chapitre et on approche de la fin ^^ Prochaine publi vendredi ! Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 21: Cailloux

Hermione revint au château seul. Harry et Ginny l'avaient rencontré alors qu'ils marchaient main dans la main dans le village, mais leur offre de les accompagner a été poliment refusée. Ginny remarqua que Hermione avait pleuré et il craignait de la laisser seule, mais Harry avait insisté en disant que Hermione savait ce qui était le mieux pour elle et qu'ils devaient la laisser gérer sa vie privée comme elle le désirait.

Elle rejouait dans sa tête, sa conversation avec Ron sur la colline. Les paroles échangées n'étaient pas les seules choses qui occupaient son esprit, il y'avait aussi le ton de douleur de Ron ainsi que la souffrance inscrite sur son visage. Tout cela lui semblait surréaliste. Elle avait prévu ce moment depuis des semaines, et maintenant que c'était arrivé, elle ne contrôlait plus rien, elle ne savait plus ou elle en était avec sa conscience.

Tout ce qu'elle pouvait constater, ce que rien ne s'était déroulé comme prévu. Hermione ne semblait pas avoir retenu la leçon de ses péripéties avec les garçons: rien ne se passe jamais comme on l'avait prévu.

Ce qu'elle savait également, c'est que l'amour ca fait mal! Son amour pour Ron (même s'il était platonique, maintenant) lui avait dicté de ne pas briser le coeur de Ron en ne parlant pas de Charlie, et pourtant, en fin de compte, elle avait dû le faire, et d'une façon bien plus violente qu'elle aurait pu le faire au départ. Elle avait aussi appris que rien ne pouvait être évité, mais seulement reporté. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que Ron ne découvre sa relation avec Charlie, et le temps peut faire des ravages.

Avoir tardé à lui dire n'avait rien apporté de positif, mais ce qui est fait est fait ! Si elle avait pu revenir en arrière, elle le lui aurait dit tout de suite, avant même leur retour à l'école. Elle lui aurait dit dans la clairière ou il l'avait rejoint le soir du reveillon du 1er de l'an. Mais elle ne pouvait plus rien changer et elle devait s'occuper encore de quelqu'un ... Malefoy.

Elle entra dans la salle commune des préfets en Chefs, et trouva son petit ami avec un sourire aimable, fixant le visage légèrement effrayé de Drago Malfoy assis sur un fauteuil moelleux. Charlie l'accueillit chaleureusement, la prenant dans ses bras et l'embrassant sur le front.

''Ça va, mon coeur?", demanda-t-il tendrement.

Hermione acquiesça.

''Ouais ... Je pense que ca devrait aller maintenant'', sourit-elle.

Elle aperçut le regard nerveux de Malefoy, qui semblait chercher une échappatoire.

"Tout va bien, Malefoy?"

Hermione était amusée de voir Malefoy intimidé. Elle savait que Charlie ne ferait jamais de mal à une mouche. Drago répondit avec un sourire forcé:

"Tout va très bien''

Hermione sourit et lança un regard malicieux à Charlie, qui lui répondit avec un sourire d'auto-satisfaction.

''J'ai beaucoup de choses à te dire, Charlie,'' dit-elle.

''Je n'en doute pas'', répondit-il en riant. "Mais maintenant, c'est à moi de m'absenter, je dois m'occuper de quelquechose. Sais tu si Ron est revenu au château? "

''Non, Il est encore à Pré-au-Lard, enfin il y était quand je l'ai laissé. Il m'a même demandé si je pouvais dire à Harry qu'il n'irait pas à l'entraînement. Oh, merde ... J'ai oublié.''

"Très bien'', dit Charlie, en prenant sa veste posé sur le fauteuil où il l'avait mise. ''Je vais aller le chercher. On se retrouve ici? "

Hermione acquiesça, et Charlie lui donna un doux baiser avant de quitter la salle commune.

''Bonne chance'', murmura-t-elle à la porte fermée.

"Tu vas rester là toute la journée à regarder fixement la porte, ou quoi?" railla Malefoy. Maintenant que Charlie avait disparu, le Malefoy insolent, hautain était de retour.

Plutôt que de lui répondre de la même façon, Hermione pensa qu'il serait plus drôle de lui rappeler que Charlie n'était pas loin, et qu'elle n'avait qu'à l'appeler pour qu'il vienne la défendre

"Alors, que pense-tu de Charlie? Vous avez eu une discution intéressante?'' Elle sourit innocemment.

Malefoy toussota discrètement et gonfla sa poitrine, si cela n'allait pas convaincre Hermione de sa virilité, ça l'aiderait lui.

''Il ne me fait pas peur."

Hermione éclata de rire, ce qui vexa Malefoy, qui se dégonfla.

"Il ne t'a pas dit qu'il dressait des dragons?" demande Hermione. "Il n'a peut être pas eu assez de temps pour parler de lui remarque ... il faudrait organiser une nouvelle petite réunion entre vous deux, tu sais, pour apprendre à vous connaître."

"Non!" protesta le serpentard. "Euh, je veux dire ... Nous avons déjà eu une très longue conversation, je te remercie. Et il m'a raconté plein d'histoire sur les dragons. Beaucoup même'', ajouta-t-il, avec un regard d'horreur.

Hermione prenait beaucoup de plaisir à jouer avec Malefoy.

''Oh, je suis sûr qu'il t'a dit que les dragons pouvaient les tuer. C'est pour ça qu'il prenne que les meilleurs dresseurs, pour être sûr qu'ils soient en mesure de les gérer.''

''Je sais que les dragons sont dangereux, Granger. Je ne suis pas stupide, tu sais "

"C'est toi qui le dit'' railla-t-elle.

"Hey, ce n'est pas parce que les animaux de compagnies de ton copain sont de gros lézards cracheurs de feu que cela signifie que j'ai..''

''Tu as raison'' dit elle en l'interrompant. ''Je vais le dire à Charlie''

''NON! Ne lui dit rien! Je veux dire ... Bon sang, Granger.''

Hermione riait de plus en plus.

''Quoi? Tu allais dire quelque chose? "

«Rien. Oublie ", dit Malefoy. ''Je ne veux pas d'un autre weasmoche après moi."

"Ne l'appelle pas WEASMOCHE!"

Malefoy était exaspéré. Il se retrouvait coincé par un Weasley et une sang de bourbe, c'était la meilleure de l'année. Et il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire si il voulait être encore en vie à la fin du week end. Aussi arrogant et fier qu'il pouvait l'être, il n'était pas un idiot. Charlie lui avait lancé un avertissement, avec un grand sourire, mais Malefoy avait sut entendre la menace que cela cachait, et il l'avait pris au serieux. Il estimait que son visage aristocratique était beaucoup trop beau pour être défiguré par un maniaque de dragon et avait décidé que la meilleure chose à faire été d'obéir à Charlie et de traiter Hermione avec respect, même si cela lui demanderait d'énormes efforts.

''Ok, ok, c'est bon, relaxe Granger..." répondit-il.

''Tu sais, ton côté insupportable est vraiment ce que j'execre le plus chez toi. Je sais qu'une partie de toi peut être agréable alors pourquoi n'essaye tu pas de le montrer un peu plus? "

"Parce que ce n'est pas moi. Je ne suis pas une bonne personne, que ce soit pour toi...ou pour les autres ".

''Tu pourrais l'être'', répliqua-t-elle.

"N'abuse pas, Granger''.

Malefoy savait qu'elle avait raison: il était capable d'être quelqu'un de gentil, mais il lui fallait fournir beaucoup d'efforts, efforts qu'il préférait dépenser dans le Quidditch ou à s'admirer dans la glace, ou encore peloter des filles qui ne se souciaient pas de sa personnalité.

Hermione entendit l'estomac de Malefoy gargoullait, et elle réalisa soudain à quel point elle était affamé. Elle avait sauté le déjeuner pour parler à Ron, et toutes les émotions de la journée avaient masqué son besoin de manger, mais maintenant que le calme était revenu en elle, la faim s'imposait.

"Allez viens, on va chercher quelque chose à manger" l'invita Hermione.

Malefoy ne bougea pas.

"Soit nous allons manger maintenant, ou je demande à Charlie de te donner à manger à ses dragons'', dit-elle en plaisantant.

"Ha. Ha. Très drôle, " répondit Malefoy, tout en suivant Hermione hors de la salle commune. Il espérait seulement qu'elle n'avait pas vu son tresaillement. 

** OoOoo**

Charlie parcourut les couloirs de Poudlard, se souvenant avec nostalgie de sa scolarité dans ce château. Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser le nombre d'années qui s'étaient écoulés depuis la fin de ses études. Bien sûr, il était revenu une fois pour le tournoi des trois sorciers, mais là aussi, cela remontait à plus de trois ans.

Il croisa Peeves dans l'escalier, mais ce dernier semblait beaucoup s'amuser à embêter Miss Teigne, si bien qu'il ne fit pas attention à Charlie. Toutefois, une personne l'avait vu et courait dans sa direction.

"Charlie!" Cria Ginny en lui sautant dans les bras.

"Hey, Gin'' la salua-t-il,en la rattrapant.

"Que fais-tu ici?"

Mais avant que Charlie ait pu répondre, Ginny poursuivit.

''Ah, je comprends mieux pourquoi Hermione ne voulait pas parler de son rendez vous avec Dumbledore. Quelle cachotière !''' Elle sourit malicieusement, faisant rire son frère.

"Alors, elle ne t'a pas dit que j'étais ici, hein?" demanda Charlie, très intéressé.

''Eh bien, Ron était avec nous, et je pense qu'elle préferait attendre avant de lui dire, qu'ils aient parlé du reste."

"Sait-il que je suis ici maintenant? Je veux dire, lui a-t-elle dit ensuite?''

Ginny haussa les épaules.

''Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Je n'ai pas vu Ron après et Hermione n'était pas d'humeur à parler. Elle a pu lui dire, mais j'en doute. "

Charlie réfléchissait au lieu ou pouvait se trouver Ron et comment l'aborder, mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit.

''Dis moi, ou est ton petit ami?''

''Entraînement de Quidditch'', répondit Ginny en faisant la moue. "C'est pour sa que notre sortie de la St Valentin a été écourté.''

''Pourquoi n'y es tu pas?''

"C'est un entraînement spécial pour les batteurs, ils ont besoin de travailler leur technique, nous jouons dans deux semaines contre Serpentard. Voilà pourquoi Harry n'est pas là, sinon on ne s'entraîne jamais le samedi. "

''Cela signifie que Ron n'y sera pas non plus?'' Questionna Charlie.

''Je ne sais pas. Tu peux toujours aller voir.'' proposa Ginny.

''Tu m'es d'une grande aide, Gin," la taquina Charlie.

Ginny lui lança un regard de feu qui ne demandait à Charlie qu'à poursuivre ses plaisanteries, pour pouvoir lui faire subir son maléfice de Chauve-furies. Mais Charlie comprit bien vite son erreur et se rattrapa:

"Hé, calme-toi, je plaisantais", sourit-il. ''Et si tu m'accompagnais jusqu'au terrain? Tu pourras m'aider à chercher Ron ... ou tout simplement admirer Harry dans toute sa splendeur. "

Charlie rit et lui offrit son bras.

Même si Ginny avait hâte d'entendre tout ce que Hermione avait à lui raconter des derniers évenements, elle savait qu'elle serait encore la demain et que par conséquent leur conversation pouvait attendre. Ginny accepta donc la demande de son frère et ils partirent bras dessus bras dessous en direction du stade de Quidditch.

Une fois sur place, ils assistèrent à la séance mais ils ne virent pas de traces de Ron. Ginny aimait regarder Harry quand il entraînait son équipe, la façon dont il les encourageaient le faisait presque ressembler à un père. Elle soupira d'un air rêveur, en pensant à une liste de prénoms pour leurs futurs enfants. En voyant sa soeur bavait devant son petit ami, Charlie la laissa sur le banc et continua à chercher Ron seul.

Charlie continua ses recherches dans le parc, puis fit à nouveau le tour du terrain de Quidditch. Il finit par se dire qu'il devrait se rendre à Pré-au-Lard, où il le trouverait surement. Mais en s'y rendant, il vit un grand garçon flânant le long du lac, un jeune homme au cheveux roux.

''Le voilà enfin !'' s'exclama intérieurement Charlie, en le rejoignant rapidement.

Ron semblait chercher quelque chose. En s'approchant, Charlie vit qu'il tenait des cailloux dans les mains, trois pour être exact. Ron s'installa sur un coin d'herbe, proche du rivage et lança le premier caillou, qui fit deux 'splach' dans l'eau. Le second devait être trop lourd car il ne fit qu'un rebond avant de sombrer au fond du lac. Il gardait le troisième, le caressant tout en pensant à Hermione. Il pensa aux deux cailloux au fond du lac et réfléchissait à la personne/caillou dans sa main. Et contre toute attente, il glissa le dernier petit caillou dans sa poche. Il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à le lancer et qu'il rejoigne les deux autres.

''Tu veux d'autres caillou pour faire des ricochets?" demanda Charlie en surprenant Ron par derrière.

Ron se tourna et resta bouche bée devant son frère aîné. Il fut pris au dépourvu, mais pas vraiment surpris, les événements des derniers jours l'avait préparé à s'attendre à tout. Son cerveau savait qu'il se devait d'être poli et proposer à Charlie de s'asseoir à ses côtés mais les mots n'arrivaient pas à sortir. Il réussit seulement à répondre d'un signe de tête négatif à la question de son frère.

Charlie se placa près de son petit frère et attendit que ce dernier lui parle. Ron tenta plusieurs fois de commencer la conversation, mais il ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui dire. Ils restèrent assis pendant dix minutes, regardant le lac paisible.

"Que fais-tu ici?" demanda finalement Ron.

''Je suis venu te parler'' répondit simplement Charlie. ''Et voir comment tu surmonté tout ça.''

"C'est comme si j'étais enfermé dans une pièce rempli de scroutts à pétards qui m'explosent à la gueule", expliqua Ron, maussade.

Charlie hocha la tête, s'attendant à une réponse dans ce genre là.

''Tu souffres pas mal, je suppose?'' demanda Charlie avec sympathie.

"Ouais, mais je ne le ressens pas vraiment non plus'', dit Ron, en se frottant la poitrine lentement avec sa main. "C'est un peu engourdi à l'intérieur. Je crois que je ne réalise pas tout, ou alors que je ne gère pas de tels sentiments, c'est trop fort''.

Charlie attendit pour répondre, il se sentait impuissant face à ce Ron dévasté. Il aimait à penser qu'il savait toujours quoi dire pour consoler les autres, mais il dut admettre que pour la première fois, il ne savait plus ce qu'il convenait de faire.

"Je crois comprendre ce que tu voulais me dire à noël'', poursuivit Ron. "Cela peut être le plus sombre des enfers, en effet. L'amour, est il toujours comme ça? "

"Parfois, petit frère. Mais généralement, la joie et le bonheur l'emportent sur l'enfer, et ça en vaut la peine", l'assura Charlie.

"Sauf dans mon cas", ajouta Ron. "Comment est ce arrivé?''

Ce fut le moment que Charlie attendait, le moment qu'il avait préparé. C'est là que son monologue qu'il avait répété des milliers de fois allait se révéler utile.

''Eh bien, comme tu le sais Hermione et moi nous sommes rapprochés pendant les vacances'' commenca Charlie.

''Si cela ne te dérange pas, je préfère ne pas entendre toute cette histoire passionnante sur la manière dont tu es tombé amoureux de ma, ta copine'', dit Ron d'un ton suppliant.

"Très bien. Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir? "

Ron soupira.

''Comment as tu pu avoir raison sur toute la ligne et pourquoi je ne t'ai pas écouté comme un idiot?''

Charlie se mit à rire doucement.

''Il n' y a rien de magique là-dedans, c'est juste l'expérience qui fait la différence. Tu fais suffisamment d'erreurs en amour pour ne pas les reproduire. Je pense ne pas me tromper en disant que tu ne laisseras pas une situation se terminer une deuxième fois de la même façon. "

''Tu as raison, parce qu'il n'y aura pas de deuxième fois. Il n'y aura jamais d'autre Hermione. "

Maintenant, Charlie commencait à se sentir vraiment mal. Il avait déjà été à la place de Ron, « l'amour de sa vie » s'éprend d'un autre et cela donne l'impression que c'est la fin du monde. Cependant, Charlie savait par expérience que ce n''était pas le cas, et qu'il était possible d'aimer à nouveau.

"Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'y a qu'une Hermione Granger que cela signifie qu'il n'y a pas une autre fille pour Ron Weasley. Sais tu combien il y'a de fille dans le monde, Ron? "

''Mais aucune d'entre elle n'est ma meilleur amie'' .

"Si tu les laisse essayer, tu pourrez être agréablement surpris. Promets moi une chose, s'il te plaît? "

Ron invita Charlie à poursuivre d'un signe de tête.

''Quand tu tomberas amoureux de la prochaine, dis le lui. Et de préférence avant qu'elle ne trouve quelqu'un d'autre, plutôt qu'après." exposa-t-il sérieusement.

Ce fut un coup rude. Bien sûr, Ron savait tout cela maintenant, et il savait que Charlie avait eu raison depuis le début.

''_Dis lui que tu l'aime, parce que si tu ne le fais pas tu devras te préparer à souffrir. Un chagrin d'amour fait terriblement mal, et tu ne pourras pas la blâmer si elle tombe amoureuse d'un autre, tu seras le seul responsable''_. C'était ce que lui avait dit Charlie.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent et les deux frères restèrent assis dans un silence confortable. Charlie était soulagé de voir que Ron ne hurlait pas et acceptait de l'écouter, mais il savait que ce calme apparent caché une immense détresse, et que sa souffrance était au dela des mots.

''Écoute Ron, je veux juste te dire que je suis désolé. Je n'avais aucune intention de te blesser, ni de te prendre Hermione, bien qu'elle n'appartienne à personne, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de tomber amoureux.''

Ron fit un signe d'acceptation.

"Ouais, je sais. D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais réservé, ou qu'elle était ma petite amie,'' dit il en repensant aux paroles de Harry.

Charlie sourit tristement et placa son bras autour des épaules de Ron. "Je sais que c'est très dur pour toi de parler maintenant, mais il y a quelque chose que je dois te demander''.

"Bien sûr." accepta Ron.

''Eh bien, euh..hmm comment dire...je pense demander à Hermione de m'épouser. Qu'en pense tu? " demanda Charlie avec nervosité.

Ron inhala fortement. ''Tu es sûr?''

''Oui, j'en suis sûr, à moins que tu ne veuille pas que je le fasse. C'est pourquoi je te le demande d'abord," expliqua Charlie. ''Si tu n'es pas d'accord, je ne lui demanderai rien''.

"Tu ferais vraiment ça, si je disais non?'' demanda Ron surpris.

Charlie sourit.

"Bien sûr, Ron. Bien que j'aime pronfondément Hermione et que l'épouser est ce que je souhaite le plus, tu es et tu seras toujours mon frère. Et je ne veux pas te blesser une nouvelle fois. Si l'idée de notre mariage te rendrait malheureux, il n'aura pas lieu. Ni Hermione, ni moi ne pourrions vivre avec cela.''

La petite voix dans la tête de Ron qui lui exhorté de refuser ce mariage pour gâcher la relation d'Hermione avec son frère fut couverte par une autre, la sienne qui répondit à Charlie :

''Elle le mérite, elle a toujours fait passer son bonheur après celui des autres, c'est son moment. "

"Vraiment?" demanda Charlie, étonné. Il s'était attendu à devoir convaincre Ron.

''Je voulais qu'elle trouve quelqu'un d'autre, pour qu'elle m'oublie et qu'elle puisse être heureuse, et on dirait que mon souhait s'est réalisé. Elle sera bien avec toi, Charlie. Elle t'aime, elle me l'a dit elle-même'', dit Ron. Puis il ajouta: ''Et tu mérite d'être heureux, aussi."

Charlie n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il fallait dire, un «merci» n'était pas suffisant, mais il n'y avait pas de mot assez fort pour ce que Ron venait d'accepter.

''Au moins, je suis sur qu'elle est avec quelqu'un de bien et non pas une grosse tête bulgare", poursuivit Ron.

"C'est vrai, mon pote ... cela aurait pu être pire!" dit Charlie en riant.

Puis Charlie fouilla dans sa poche de manteau, et en sortit un petit coffret de velours.

"Une autre chose que je veux te demander ... Que pense-tu de ceci?"

Charlie ouvrit la boîte qui contenait un anneau: il était en argent avec un diamant solitaire.

"Whoa! C'est, euh ... Elle va l'aimer'', dit Ron, luttant contre les larmes.

"Tu crois? J'ai essayé de trouver quelque chose de pas trop flashy, tu sais comme moi, qu'elle n'aime pas tout ce qui se remarque de trop''.

"Attends un peu, ok?" demanda Ron "S'il te plaît?"

"Oh, d'accord ... Combien de temps, alors?"

Charlie regarda son frère avec incertitude.

"Un an? Deux ans?''

''Tu veux que j'attende un an avant de lui proposer de m'épouser?'' demanda-t-il, incrédule.

Ron ricana légèrement.

''Non, avant de vous marier. Tu peux lui demander quand tu veux, j'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour m'habituer à l'idée que vous êtes ensemble tous les deux, après il faudra que je gère votre mariage"

"Tu marque un point, là. Bon, un an ou deux, c'est promis ! En même temps, cela ne risque pas de poser problème puisque je suis sûr qu'elle voudra trouver un emploi et s'établir dans le monde du travail avant de se marier. Tu sais comment elle est, il faut qu'elle se prouve ce qu'elle vaut.''

''Et c'est à moi que tu dis ça? Bien sur que je sais tout ça, elle a passé les sept dernières années à nous râbacher sur l'importance d'étudier et des devoirs. ''_Vous savez combien c'est important ce que nous faisons? Il s'agit de notre avenir'' ''Et je ne serais pas toujours là, pour que vous puissiez tirer au flanc au travail'_' " Ron rit. "Elle est obsédé par le boulot, je te souhaite bien du courage, frangin'' Ron était maintenant hilare.

Le changement de sujet signifiait clairement la fin de la conversation. Ron estima qu'il avait assez parlé et écouté pour la journée, et Charlie avait hâte de retrouver sa peut être futur épouse. Les deux Weasley revinrent au château, chacun une main dans la poche : Ron tenant un petit caillou, et Charlie faisant tournoyer un anneau autour de l'extrémité de son index.

L'entrée de la grande salle était quasiment bloqué par un groupe de fille de sixième année qui riait joyeusement. Deux d'entre elles regardèrent d'un air intéressé le plus jeune des rouquins. Ron secoua légèrement la tête et soupira, mais ne put empêcher une rougeur d'apparaître sur ses joues, lorsque l'une d'elle lui adressa un salut en battant des cils.

''Elle est mignonne, Ron. Tu la connais? "le taquina Charlie.

"Oh, va te faire foutre'', sourit Ron.


	22. Proposition parfaite

_Avant le week end un nouveau chapitre ! Plus que deux chapitre et se sera la fin ^^ Prochaine publi dimanche ! Bonne lecture ! et merci encore pour vos reviews :D_

Chapitre 22: Proposition parfaite

Charlie fit un petit détour avant de retourner à la salle commune des préfets en Chefs, il voulait s'assurer que tout était prêt pour ce soir.

Malgré son détour, il arriva avant même qu'Hermione ne soit de retour (même si il ne savait pas qu'elle n'était pas la). Il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe pour pouvoir pénétrer dans les appartements des préfets et fut contraint de frapper à la porte, se demandant si quelqu'un l'entendrait. Pas de réponse. C'est alors qu'il entendit la voix rieuse d'Hermione derrière lui, accompagné par le serpentard.

''Oh, Charlie!" s'exclama Hermione en courant vers lui "Je suis désolée! Tu attends depuis longtemps?''

"Non, je viens d'arriver. Vous semblez bien vous amusé tous les deux'', sourit-il, en cachant l'once de jalousie qu'il éprouvait, même s'il savait que Malfoy n'était pas une menace pour son couple (surtout après l'entretien qu'ils avaient eu à peine quelques heures plus tôt). Le blond savait qu'il avait intérêt à bien se tenir, si il tenait à la vie.

''Oh, on a pris un déjeuner tardif. Je n'ai rien mangé à Pré-au-Lard parce que...enfin, tu sais ... "

Tous deux se tenaient dans l'embrasure de la porte et remarquèrent l'absence de Malefoy. En tournant la tête, ils l'aperçurent dans la salle commune, installé sur un siège confortable. Ils décidèrent de le rejoindre, estimant que le couloir n'était pas le lieu idéal pour converser.

"Wow, tu as été ici toute la journée et j'ai l'impression de t'avoir à peine vu!" dit Hermione en faisant la moue. Ils étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre, aussi proche que possible, savourant d'être enfin ensemble.

Charlie se pencha et posa son front contre le sien et murmura: ''Je sais. Ça a été une longue journée, mais je suis content d'être enfin de retour près de toi."

Il dirigea sa bouche vers la sienne, mais leur baiser fut stoppée par une exclamation dégoûtée.

"Beurrkkk, vous êtes répugnant tous les deux", dit Malefoy, jetant la revue qu'il lisait. ''Pourquoi n'allez vous pas dans la chambre de Granger?''

''Tu aime cette salle, Hermione?" demanda Charlie malicieusement.

''Oui, je trouve qu'on est bien ici'' répondit elle avec un grand sourire.

Malefoy se renfrogna mais se déclara vaincu et partit dans sa chambre en claquant la porte, plus fort que nécessaire.

Charlie haussa les épaules. "C'est la salle commune, et il a un droit de l'utiliser aussi. Je ne lui reproche pas sa réaction mais en même temps ... c'est une petite vengeance, et cela lui rappel avec qui tu sors'', sourit-il.

Ils s'étaient maintenant installés sur le canapé pour être plus à l'aise. Hermione s'allongea et entoura le torse de Charlie avec ses jambes pour le rapprocher d'elle. Pendant ce temps, le jeune homme jouait avec ses cheveux et lui baisait les joues, le cou ... Elle se déléctait de ce moment, plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru possible, et pas seulement parce qu'elle était dingue de l'homme qui la caressait, elle songeait également à se venger de Malefoy: cette fois, les petits cris de plaisirs et les bruits viendraient de la chambre d'Hermione et c'était au tour de Malefoy de passer une nuit avec l'oreiller sur la tête. Penser à la nuit qu'elle allait passer avec son homme rendit Hermione plus audacieuse.

''Tu semble bien impatience mon coeur'' commenta Charlie qui avait remarqué les envies de sa copine.

Sentant l'excitation grandir en elle, Hermione inclina la tête en arrière pour croiser le regard de Charlie.

''Oh oui, je le suis,'' dit-elle d'une voix séduisante. ''Mais je ne le serai pas très longtemps si tu ne trouve pas une solution tout de suite à mon besoin."

Il n'eut pas besoin de se le faire dire deux fois et baissa la tête en avant pour répondre par un baiser passionné à la jeune fille. Elle ressera ses jambes autour de Charlie pour prolonger leur étreinte enflammée. Ce fut Charlie qui se recula en premier, après un certain temps, pour reprendre son souffre.

''Merlin, j'en avais besoin''.

Hermione semblait penser la même chose, seulement elle en avait besoin, et elle l'exprima clairement quand elle ordonna: ''Recommence !''

''J'aime quand tu es autoritaire." Puis il obéit.

La dernière chose que Charlie voulait faire était d'arrêter ce moment, son corps tout entier brûlait d'envie et voulait oublier tout son plan pour lui demander de l'épouser mais son cerveau, lui, le força à rompre le contact. Ils étaient encore dans la salle commune, et il ne voulait pas la sauter comme une vulgaire petite étudiante, non, il voulait être dans un lieu intime, comme la chambre de la jeune fille. Et puis, après sa demande, il pourrait laisser cours à toutes ses envies avec elle.

Hermione fut un peu déçu quand elle vit Charlie s'éloigner d'elle, mais elle repris pied à la réalité quand il fut à bonne distance d'elle. Elle pensa que les sensations que Charlie lui provoquait la rendait hors contrôle, elle avait failli se laisser aller dans un lieu commun qu'elle partageait avec Malefoy! Elle se redressa et entreprit d'aplanir sa robe toute froissée.

Hermione regardait nerveusement Charlie, se demandant si il avait repris le contrôle de lui ou si elle était responsable de la fin de leur contact . Elle fut très vite rassurée puisque Charlie lui indiqua clairement qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'elle.

''Tu veux parler?" Demanda Charlie. ''Je sais que tu dois penser à beaucoup de choses en ce moment, et ... et, si tu veux en parler, je pense que nous devrions le faire''.

Oui, son esprit était envahi de scène et de sentiments, tout les évènements qui s'étaient déroulés en moins de deux jours, mais c'est pourquoi elle ne voulait pas en parler. Parce que quand elle avait embrassé Charlie, tout le reste avait été eclipsé.

Cet échange avait permis un moment de calme et de soulagement pour son cerveau. Ce n'était pas le moment de parler. Ils pourraient parler quand leurs corps seront trop fatigué pour faire autre chose.

Sans répondre à la question de Charlie, elle l'attrapa par la main et l'entraîna jusqu'à sa chambre. Hermione ferma la porte derrière lui et le poussa contre la porte, avec une vigueur impressionante pour une jeune fille frêle. Elle l'embrassa avec fougue, en déboutonant la chemise de Charlie puis lui enleva sa chemise.

''Je ne veux pas parler'', dit-elle, essoufflée. "Pas maintenant. En ce moment, je te veux, juste toi''.

Charlie accepta d'un signe de tête, ne cherchant plus à réfléchir mais juste à combler sa petite amie. Il continua à l'embrasser tout en virant ses propres chaussures plus loin. Hermione s'attaqua à son pantalon, qu'elle balança, et Charlie vérifia que la petite boite de velour, ne s'était pas échappé de sa poche. Heureusement pour lui, Hermione était trop excité pour l'avoir remarqué. Rassuré Charlie put se concentrer pleinement sur le plaisir de sa cherie. 

Il allongea Hermione sur le lit, et laissa ses mains se balader sur son corps, sous sa robe. Puis décidant que le vêtement de la jeune fille était une barrière inutile, il lui arracha et il découvrir avec délice qu'elle ne portait qu'un tout petit string noir en dentelle. A sa vue, l'éréction de Charlie redoubla.

Lorsque sa main se posa sur le sein de cette dernière et commença à en caresser le bout, Hermione gémit de satisfaction dans la bouche de Charlie, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer davantage son désir pour elle. Il était collé à elle, son érection collé à l'entrée de son vagin, et ce contact envoyait des décharges de plaisir, chaque fois que le jeune homme bougeait.

Elle ne savait plus où elle se trouvait et s'en fichait royalement, tant et aussi longtemps que cette chaleur resterait au creux de son ventre. Charlie s'arrêta pour regarder la jeune fille se trémousser de plaisir, elle était belle avec ce visage rougi. Seulement Hermione voulait qu'il continua à s'occuper d'elle et elle lui fit comprendre en prenant entre ses doigts la pointe d'un de ses seins et commença à jouer avec le mamelon.

Charlie surprit leva les yeux vers elle et vit l'empressement de la jeune femme. Le fait qu'elle se donne elle-même du plaisir, rendit Charlie encore plus fiévreux et aussitôt, il embrassa le second mamelon dressé. Il le fit jouer entre ses dents un instant avant de se mettre à le sucer avec une ardeur décrivant mieux que tous les mots, son désir.

La main d'Hermione n'avait toujours pas lâché son sein qu'elle malaxait avec un plaisir évidant. Charlie voyant que les seins pouvait se passer de sa bouche un instant, continua de descendre laissant des traîner brûlante sur le ventre de son amante. Il lécha le nombril, jouant avec cette cicatrice naturelle, mais ne s'y attarda guère. Sa main se dirigea plus bas, pendant que ses lèvres caressaient la peau tendre de son ventre. Il caressa un instant l'intérieur des cuisses, faisant naître une chair de poule, n'étant aucunement du à une fraîcheur excessive. Sa main se posa finalement sur son string en dentelle et il put sentir la moiteur qui s'en dégageait.

Il passa un doigt sous l'élastique et effleura tout juste son mont de vénus. Cela fût assez pour qu'il entende un gémissement sourd. Il sourit et passa ses deux mains sous l'élastique du string qu'il fît descendre lentement, très lentement, même trop lentement au goût d'Hermione qui lâcha ses seins pour baisser sa culotte d'un vif mouvement.

Elle dégagea le sous-vêtement d'un coup de pied et écarta un peu les jambes pour permettre une meilleure vue au jeune homme, de son sexe. Charlie approcha sa main et passa un doigt léger comme un papillon sur les grandes lèvres. Il pouvait sentir l'excitation d'Hermione, ce qui rendait sa propre excitation, autant dire son érection, encore plus grande.

Il déposa quelques légers baisers sur son sexe, appréciant la douceur de la peau nue. Il adorait le sexe épilé de la jeune femme. Son doigt se fraya un chemin entre les grande lèvres et caressa cette ouverture, faisant gémir la jeune femme. Il trouva le clitoris et commença à le faire rouler entre ses doigts. Sa bouche rejoignit bientôt sa main et il commença à lécher avec entrain le sexe de sa compagne. Sa langue s'insinuait en elle d'une façon si vive, qu'Hermione ne pouvait qu'apprécier et fermer les yeux d'extase. Elle ne pensait plus à rien, sauf au plaisir qu'elle ressentait en ce moment.

Ses mains prirent la tête de Charlie et le rapprochère encore plus de son sexe. Elle voulait le sentir plus profondément. Son souhait fût exaucer lorsque deux doigt remplacèrent la langue et commencèrent à faire un va et vient langoureux en elle. La bouche de Charlie était désormais occupée à jouer avec le clitoris. Le mouvement se faisait de plus en plus rapide et profond. Charlie adorait l'étroitesse d'Hermione et ne pouvait que s'imaginer à la place de ses doigts, ce qui rendit son érection douloureuse. Lorsqu'il inséra un troisième doigt et fit bouger sa langue sur son clitoris, Hermione sentit qu'elle allait finir par craquer et décida que c'était le moment de s'occuper de lui.

Charlie fut étonné quand elle le repoussa, puis comprit vite, en voyant le regard de désir qu'elle lui lança, qu'il allait subir la même torture... Elle se mit à califourchon sur lui, et il put sentir l'excitation moite du sexe d'Hermione contre le sien. Si cela ne tenait qu'a lui, il la pénetrerai immédiatement, mais la jeune fille semblait avoir une autre idée.

Elle l'embrassa, en caressant son torse, et bougeant doucement son bassin, pour approfondir le frottement entre leurs deux sexes. Rapidement, elle fit descendre ses mains sur le ventre du jeune homme, et entreprit de lui caresser les testicules. Elle recommenca à se caresser les seins et empoigna solidement le sexe de Charlie, pour lui intimer de vigoureux mouvements de va et viens, en regardant fixement le jeune homme, lui montrant combien elle était excitée.

Le souffle de Charlie déjà accéléré par la douce torture de la jeune fille, se bloqua complètement lorsqu'il sentit l'humidité de la bouche d'Hermione se poser sur son gland. La jeune femme était en train de le sucer et cela le mettait au supplice. Hermione prenait entièrement son érection dans sa bouche tout en caressant voluptueusement les testicules. Il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Il réussit tant bien que mal à relever la tête et ce fût pour voir une Hermione, la bouche remplie de son propre sexe. Il reçut une décharge d'électricité dans le bas du ventre, ce qui failli bien le faire venir. Il regarda la jeune femme d'un regard implorant et lui dit :

''- Hermi…one, s'il… te …''

La jeune femme comprit et eu un sourire coquin. Elle se releva et s'empala sur le sexe dressé de Charlie. À ce mouvement les deux retinrent leur souffle. Le sexe d'Hermione était si serré que cela aurait suffit à faire jouir Charlie. Une fois le choc passé, Hermione commença de lents mouvements de bassin, ce qui les faisaient haleter et gémir de plaisir. Chaque mouvement de bassin, amenait une caresse ou un baiser sur le torse de Charlie. Hermione se pencha près de l'oreille du jeune homme et murmura :

''Charlie… touches moi… j'ai besoin de sentir tes mains sur moi''…

Charlie se releva lentement et prit l'un des seins de la jeune femme entre ses lèvres, tout en lui caressant le bas du dos. Les mouvements se faisaient plus vite et l'on pouvait entendre le claquement de la peau contre la peau. Un bruit si érotique, qu'il en était presque de trop. Les mains de Charlie se glissèrent sous les fesses d'Hermione et les soulevèrent, ce qui fit sortir et rentrer plus profondément encore son membre dans son intimité. Les deux criaient presque de plaisir. Charlie désirait voir Hermione se toucher en même temps qu'ils faisaient l'amour. Il susurra donc à son oreille :

'' Caresse-toi…''

Hermione ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Sa main rejoignit l'union entre leur deux corps et commença à frotter son clitoris avec entrain. Charlie s'étant décoller un peu pour apprécier la vue qu'il avait, remarqua l'extase se dessiner sur le visage d'Hermione, juste avant qu'il ne sente les muscles de cette dernière se serrer autour de lui et qu'il ne l'entende hurler son nom.

'' oh Charlie… CHAAAAAAARLIIIIE !''

Presque au même instant il se sentit venir et se déversa en elle, en un jet puissant. Il leur fallu quelques minutes avant de pouvoir bouger.

Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, reprenant leur souffle. L'air frais venant de la fenêtre ouverte de la chambre était le bienvenue après leur ébat passioné.

Quand Hermione entendit grogner l'estomac de Charlie, elle songea qu'ils devait avoir probablement manqué le dîner.

''Tu veux qu'on aille se chercher à manger?" proposa-t-elle.

''Comme ça?" demanda Charlie en riant. ''Je suis sûr qu'on ne va pas du tout attirer l'attention."

Hermione roula des yeux.

"Non, je pensais que nous aurions pu prendre une douche, d'abord." dit elle en sortant du lit.

''Tu as bien dit « nous », n'est-ce pas?" Dit-il avec un sourire heureux.

"Seulement si tu es intéressé," répondit Hermione timidement, en dégageant le pantalon de Charlie d'un petit coup de pied.

Charlie failli avoir une crise cardiaque, en la voyant faire. Il sortit rapidement du lit, en remerciant Merlin, que Hermione n'ai encore rien remarqué.

"Je prends ça pour un oui?'' dit-elle en riant.

Hermiona ouvrit les jets d'eau, et commenca à se laver, puis elle remarqua que Charlie restait immobile devant la douche.

''Eh bien? Qu'est-ce que tu attends?''

Charlie était hypnotisé par la jeune fille.

"Tu es tellement belle. Merlin, je pourrais te faire l'amour jour et nuit''.

''Je vois ça'', dit elle en désignant son membre inférieur. ''Allez viens te laver, y compris ta bouche qui dit des insanités'' rigola-t-elle.

Il pénétra dans la douche, et l'attira près de lui. "Mais tu l'aime bien ma bouche sale, non? Et sache qu'elle t'embrassera jusqu'à mon dernier souffle''.

** OoOoo**

Ils quittèrent la tour des préfets en chef beaucoup plus tard que prévu, et Hermione était maintenant pérsuadé d'avoir loupé le dîner.

"Désolé, Charlie," s'excusa Hermione.

Charlie fut interloqué. "Et pourquoi?''

Elle fit semblant d'être gêné puis lui sourit.

''Eh bien, à cause de moi, nous avons loupé le dîner, n'est ce pas? Mais je suis sûr que Dobby nous trouvera à manger si nous allons en cuisine... "suggéra Hermione.

''Hum, j'ai une meilleure idée. Suis moi'', dit-il en la prenant par la main et en la conduisant dans la direction opposée.

'_'Excellent'_', pensait-il, ''_tout marche selon mes plans_''.

Ils rencontrèrent plusieurs élèves sur leur chemin, un Rusard furieux cherchant Miss Teigne, et Peeves qui justement pourchassé Miss Teigne. Hermione reconnu leur destination en voyant la tour d'astronomie, et ne put penser à un endroit plus romantique pour passer du temps avec Charlie.

D'habitude, la montée des marches étaient épuisante pour elle, chargé de ses livres, mais ce soir, c'était différent, être avec Charlie et sans son sac lui permit de grimper au sommet sans difficultés.

La nuit était claire, et les étoiles luisaient pleinement dans le ciel. Ils se tenaient sur le bord du mur, regardant le parc de Poudlard. Tout avait l'air si paisible d'en haut que Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rêver et de se perdre dans ses pensées, alors qu'elle tenait la main de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

"Ok, maintenant je veux que tu ferme les yeux'' lui demanda-t-il. "Allez, ferme les''.

Elle obéissa, et une fois que Charlie vit Dobby disparaître dans les escaliers, il l'autorisa à les ouvrir. 

''Tu peux ouvrir les yeux et te retourner''.

Elle le fit et fut choqué de voir un dîner pique-nique disposées sur une couverture. Il y'avait deux chandeliers, et une quantité de nourriture pour deux ainsi que deux couverts. Elle était trop étourdi pour parler.

"Vous joindrez vous à moi pour le dîner, Miss Granger?"

"Oh ... je ... tu ..." bégaya Hermione.

''Ce n'est pas moi mais Dobby'' expliqua-t-il, ne voulant pas s'attribuer tout le mérite.

Ils prirent place sur la couverture et Charlie servi la jeune fille. Hermione semblait transporté, elle avait toujours rêvé de dîner sur un toit, et elle était pratiquement sûr de ne l'avoir jamais dit à Charlie. Ce geste d'attention en devenait d'autant plus touchant. Elle savoura la nourriture en admirant le panorama et son petit ami, son incroyable petit ami.

''Je n'arrive pas à y croire, Charlie. Je veux dire ... je le peux, parce que tu es juste le meilleur homme qui soit mais quand même... '' dit-elle, les yeux brillants.

Charlie sourit.

"Ron a raison. Il n'y a vraiment personne d'autre dans le monde comme toi."

La mention du nom de Ron rappela à Hermione, qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas parlé de leur conversation respective avec le plus jeune des frères weasley.

"hmm, et sinon ta conversation avec Ron, tu as pu lui parler?''

Non! Cria le cerveau de Charlie. Ce n'était pas le sujet qu'il souhaitait aborder à ce moment précis. Seulement, si elle voulait en parler, il vallait peut être le faire tout de suite pour pouvoir passer à autre chose ensuite.

Ils en parlèrent pendant tout le dîner, Hermione raconta sa conversation avec Ron, et Charlie put dire avec certitude, qu'elle était beaucoup plus à l'aise avec les événements de l'après-midi, maintenant qu'ils avaient pu s'expliquer.

Il savait que, la laisser parler était la bonne chose à faire, et quand elle l'interrogea sur sa propre rencontre avec Ron, il lui donna autant de détails qu'il le put sans gâcher ses plans. Savoir que les deux frères étaient de nouveau en bon termes, et que Ron acceptait la situation, remplit la jeune femme de bonheur. Elle était soulagée de voir les choses rentrer dans l'ordre. Et l'anecdote sur les filles de sixième année lorgnant sur Ron l'avait beaucoup fait rire.

Dans l'ensemble, le dîner n'aurait pas pu mieux se dérouler. Chacun avait dit ce qu'il avait besoin de dire (sauf pour l'un d'entre eux, qui avait encore un anneau dans sa poche), et bien que le moment romantique ne fut pas gâcher par leur discution, ce n'était pas exactement l'ambiance que Charlie avait souhaité pour faire sa demande, c'est pourquoi il préfera attendre.

"Prête à rentrer, mon amour?"

Elle hocha la tête, et Charlie l'emmèna rapidement vers la sortie.

"On laisse le panier et tout le reste ici?" demanda Hermione.

''Oh, Dobby a dit qu'il reviendrait plus tard pour tout ramasser," répondit Charlie.

Mais quand il vit l'air réprobateur d'Hermione, il revient sur ses pas et rangea tout dans le panier avant d'ajouter :

"Ou je vais plutôt tout rapporter en cuisine".

"Merci." dit Hermione avec un sourire approbateur. 

** OoOoo**

Le couple fut rapidement de retour dans la salle commune des préfets en chef, en considérant qu'ils avaient été en cuisine rapporter le panier et remercier Dobby. En entrant, ils constatèrent avec plaisir que Malefoy n'était pas là.

"Enfin seul, profitons en!" dit Charlie en la portant dans ses bras et l'entraînant dans les escaliers.

Hermione l'embrassa, et Charlie eut un peu peur de tomber, ne voyant pas ou il marchait, c'est pourquoi il se déplaca plus lentement que d'habitude pour éviter la chute. En atteignant la chambre, l'odeur de la jeune fille emplit le nez de Charlie et réveilla instantanément ses envies. Il était tellement bon de pouvoir touché sa petite copine après toutes ces nuits solitaire à la réserve.

"Tu vas rester ici ce soir?" demanda Hermione.

Il l'embrassa tendrement quand il se coucha sur le lit à côté d'elle et lui caresse le bras.

''Toutes mes affaires sont encore dans la chambre d'ami de Dumbledore. Si je retourne les chercher imagine la conversation avec lui si il me demande ou je vais avec mon sac?''

"Peut être que tu ne devrais pas y aller... Il n'y a rien de vital dans ton sac, si? "

''Eh bien,il y a mes vêtements, et ..."

''Tu n'as pas besoin de vêtements ..."

Charlie sourit.

''Tu as sûrement raison. Je devrais aller les chercher demain de toute façon, alors ca peut bien attendre.''

"Ne me dit pas que tu pars déjà!" S'écria Hermione.

''Mon coeur, c'est mon travail. Je dois rentrer. "

"Mais ... mais ...'' Elle fit la moue. ''Mais qu'en est-il de comment il s'appelle...ah oui! Johnson? Celui que tu as remplacé à Noël? Ne te doit il pas une faveur? Il ne pourrait pas s'occuper de tes dragons pendant quelques jours?''

Charlie la regarda tristement.

"Je voudrais pouvoir rester, ma puce, mais Johnson n'a pas la formation nécessaire pour gérer mes dragons, et franchement, je n'ai pas vraiment confiance dans la plupart des autres pour s'occuper d'eux. Ils sont très capricieux et je détesterais voir un de mes collègues rôtir. "

Hermione regarda tristement ses mains et ne pu s'empêcher de dire:

''Pourquoi me fais tu cela? Tu me reviens enfin et tu repars presque aussitôt...''

Se sentant vraiment coupable, Charlie lui prit la main et lui promit:

''Je peux te donner une explication valable maintenant, Mrs Weasley," sourit-il.

La tête d'Hermione se releva d'un coup et son coeur manqua un battement. Elle n'avait pas du bien entendre...

Charlie se repositionna, posant un genou à terre et pris dans sa poche le petit écrin en velour qui attendait patiemment d'être sortie. Il reprit la main d'Hermione dans la sienne et lui tendit la boîte ouverte avec l'autre, en lui disant:

''Je t'aime, Hermione. Veux tu m'épouser? "

Et voilà: simple, claire, pas tourner autour du pot, c'était la proposition parfaite. Ce n'était pas comme il se l'était imaginé mais mieux car fait sur le moment sans préparation, le plus naturellement du monde.

Hermione était abasourdi. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était de sourire et de pleurer, savourant le bonheur qu'elle ressentait. Elle était tellement boulversé qu'elle ne réussit même pas à dire oui et hocha la tête pour ne pas laisser Charlie dans l'incertitude. Le jeune homme enleva alors l'anneau de la boîte et lui glissa au doigt, la regardant avec amour.

''Je t'aime'', finit elle par réussir à dire avant de l'embrasser.

Leur baiser s'approfondit avec douceur, et l'envie de faire l'amour à l'autre grimpait doucement. Debout au milieu de la chambre, ils se déshabillèrent rapidement l'un l'autre et se retrouvèrent nu.

Hermione s'allongea alors sur son lit, s'offrant entièrement à Charlie. Le jeune homme fixait avec délice la beauté de la jeune femme et son corps parfait, et son pénis confirma ses pensés en se dressant fièrement.

L'érection plus qu'évidente de Charlie, provoqua une bouffée de désir en Hermione, qui décida d'exciter encore plus le jeune homme en se donnant du plaisir. Elle savait que le jeune homme appréciait particulièrement de la voir se toucher.

Elle laissa sa main caresser son corps doucement, frolant ses épaules, puis effleurant ses seins. Elle les laissait ses doigts tourner autour de ses tétons, puis malaxa sa poitrine. Elle regarda la réaction de Charlie: il était fasciné et s'approcha du lit en se caressant le sexe.

Appréciant son initiative, Hermione continua sa manoeuvre en titillant ses tétons, ce qui lui arracha un râle de plaisir et accélera le va et vien de masturbation de Charlie.

Gardant une main sur son sein, elle fit descendre l'autre entre ses jambes et les écarta pour que le jeune homme ne manque rien du spectacle. Comprenant son intention, il se mit face à son vagin et la regarda avec excitation se caresser les grandes lèvres.

Elle jouait avec son clitoris, s'arrachant des petis cris de plaisir, puis recommencait à se caresser les lèvres. Elle approcha deux doigts à l'entrée de son vagin, voulant offrir le clou du spectacle à un Charlie plus qu'excité mais elle n'en eut pas l'occasion.

Charlie l'interrompit dans son geste:

''Non, non, non, laisse moi ce plaisir, tu me rends dingue, tu vas le payer'' dit il avec un sourire coquin.

Il approcha son sexe de l'entrée du vagin, touchant les lèvres avec son gland avant de se retirer. La jeune fille soupira de frustation. Elle voulait qu'il la pénétre. Mais avant qu'elle put s'en plaindre, il inséra trois doigts en elle, qui la comblèrent de joie. Il fit des va et vien rapide, facilité par le plaisir dégoulinant de sa partenaire.

Hermione avait maintenant fermé les yeux, et se cambrait sous les assauts répété des doigts de Charlie. Elle gémissait de plus en plus fort, ce qui rendait l'excitation de Charlie difficile à gérer. N'y tenant plus, il enleva ses doigts et placa son pénis à nouveau, à l'entrée du vagin d'Hermione.

Et cette fois ci, il ne se retira pas. Il enfonca sa queue lentement, très lentement, et en profondeur. Cette pénétration les firent gémir fortement tous les deux. Il commenca alors un lent va et vien, profitant de la vue de sa femme allongé face à lui, et qui se malaxait toujours la poitrine.

Voulant approfondir sa pénétration, il prit les jambes d'Hermione et les souleva, se placant bien entre ses cuisses et la repénétra plus brutalement cette fois, ce qui ne déplut pas le moins du monde à la jeune femme. A chaque coup de rein, il accélérait le mouvement, faisant devenir les gémissement d'Hermione des cris.

Il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps et il voulait jouir en même temps qu'elle, c'est pourquoi il décida de l'achever en lachant une des jambes pour permettre à sa main de jouer avec son clitoris.

Sentir la main de Charlie sur son bouton de plaisir, fit perdre pied à Hermione. Leur va et vien était effréné et avec un dernier profond coup de rein et un roulement de clitoris entre les doigts du jeune homme, ils laissèrent leur orgasmes venir.

Allongé à côté de son homme, Hermione admira sa bague, elle était magnifique. Elle soupira de contentement, elle venait d'avoir un ébat sensationnel et ils étaient fiancés. Malgré le départ imminent de Charlie, elle savourait son bonheur et pour ce soir personne ne le lui enleverait.


	23. Repartir

_Oyé, oyé voici l'avant dernier chapitre... il ne me reste plus que l'épilogue à publier...et je vous le publierai demain ou mardi ! Alors en attendant : Bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 23 - Repartir

Hermione se réveilla avec les oiseaux; même si elle voulait encore dormir près de Charlie, elle savait qu'il devait partir bientôt et elle ne voulait pas perdre son temps à dormir. Elle le regardait dormir profondément sous ses draps de soie, dans une position plutôt amusante avec ses jambes écartées et un bras caché sous sa tête. Hermione ne put résister à une douce caresse sur la joue rêche de son fiancé .

Oui, il était son fiancé maintenant. Ils allaient se marier! Hermione n'avait pas encore réfléchit au mariage. Et c'est là, ou elle réalisa que leurs parents n'étaient même pas au courant qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Et là, ils devaient leur annoncer tout en même temps. M. et Mme Granger devraient faire la rencontrer de Charlie et donner leur bénédiction, et puis il fallait savoir si les Weasley l'accepteraient également. Il y avait beaucoup à faire, mais cela n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance tant que Charlie était à Poudlard avec elle.

Hermione savait que ses parents seraient furieux si elle leur présentait un homme plus âgé qu'elle, qu'ils ne connaissaient pas et qu'elle leur annoncait en plus qu'ils étaient fiancés. Elle pensait que la meilleure solution était que Charlie vienne passer quelques jours de vacances chez ses parents (elle devait s'assurer qu'il puisse s'absenter plusieurs jours en se trouvant un remplacant) sous le prétexte qu'il était son petit ami et qu'elle voudrait que ses parents le rencontrent, comme sa par la suite ils pourraient annoncer leur fiancailles et éviter une catastrophe.

Bien sûr, elle les rassureraient sur plusieurs points: elle voulait avoir un emploi stable et commencer à économiser pour le mariage, ainsi qu'épargner pour l'achat d'une maison. Hermione refusait que Charlie paye pour tout, quoi qu'il en pense. Le mariage était une relation d'égalité, après tout, et Hermione ferait en sorte de ne pas déroger à cette régle. Il fallait juste qu'elle en informe Charlie.

Elle était assise les jambes en tailleur dans le lit, passant ses mains dans les cheveux du jeune homme. Charlie ronronait de plaisir, et Hermione fixait sa main, elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la bague. Elle était si belle et si pure, elle l'adorait.

Finalement, elle se décida à aller se doucher, et revint juste à temps pour voir un gardien de dragon tout juste réveillé. Il remarqua ses cheveux dégoulinants.

"Tu ne m'as pas attendu?" demanda-t-il déçu, les yeux encore bien ensommeillés.

"J'ai préféré te laisser dormir, tu étais si calme" répondit Hermione facilement.

''Et si je n'avais pas envie de dormir looonnnggtemmmmps'' dit-il en bâillant.

Hermione se moqua de lui gentilement en le voyant se décrocher la mâchoire. Elle savait que Charlie avait du être épuisé après la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer et elle avait voulu qu'il se repose assez avant de retourner à son travail, il était dangereux et elle ne voulait pas qu'il se blesse à cause d'un manque de sommeil.

Après avoir enveloppé ses cheveux dans une serviette, Hermione se coucha à côté de son amant, lui permettant de se blottir contre elle. Ils réstèrent allongé un moment, le sommeil menacant de les gagner et seul leurs estomac qui criaient famine les sauvèrent de retomber dans les bras de Morphée. Hermione se demandait si Charlie n'allait pas trop attirer l'attention en venant prendre son petit déjeuner dans la grande salle, mais lui semblait penser que ce ne serait pas un problème. Et de cette façon, il pourrait passer du temps avec son frère et sa soeur avant de s'en aller.

''Je ne sais pas si c'est une si bonne idée," dit Hermione inquiète en fixant son doigt.

Elle regardait avec effroi sa bague, ne voulant pas l'enlever, mais elle se demandait si c'était le meilleur moment pour Ron de découvrir son anneau. Elle venait à peine de lui parler de sa relation avec Charlie, et elle n'était pas sûr qu'il serait capable de gérer des fiancailles en plus.

Partageant ses doutes avec Charlie, ce dernier lui expliqua qu'il en avait déjà parlé avec Ron.

''C'est la principale raison de ma venue ici, Hermione. Evidemment, j'étais là pour te voir, mais j'avais vraiment besoin de parler à Ron. Il sait que cela arrivera, et il m'a donné sa bénédiction pour que je te demande de m'épouser. Mais si tu préfere attendre, je le comprendrais! "

"NON!" cria-t-elle frénétiquement, faisant sursauter Charlie.

Attendre avant de mettre Ron au courant était ce qu'il l'avait mise dans le prétrin la première fois.

''Attendre est une erreur. Celui qui a dit "mieux vaut tard que jamais'' n'a jamais eu à dire à Ron qu'il était amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. Non, je pense que plus vite ce sera fait, plus facile ce sera pour tout le ... peut-être que le petit déjeuner n'est pas le bon moment pour le faire. Après le petit déjeuner, plutôt.''

Charlie hocha la tête en signe d'accord à la décision d'Hermione et commenca à sortir, puis il remarqua qu'elle n'était pas à ses côtés. Il tourna la tête vers elle, et il la vit immobile sur le point de pleurer. Aussitôt, il se creusa la tête, cherchant ce qu'il aurait pu dire de mal et s'approcha d'elle, prêt à s'excuser si il l'avait blessé. Il ferait tout pour la rendre heureuse.

''Qu'est ce que tu as ma puce?" demanda-t-il, un peu craintivement.

''As tu vraiment demandé à Ron si on pouvait se marier?" Sa voix semblait plus fragile, bien plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais entendu.

Intrigué, Charlie répondit: 'Euh, ouais ... je suis désolé si ..."

Mais Hermione fonça dans ses bras pour un câlin, en pleurant. Il réalisa vite qu'elle n'était pas en colère contre lui, mais étonné. Le fait qu'il avait comprit combien Ron comptait pour elle comme ami et de l'avoir consulté pour avoir son avis et pour assurer le bonheur de tout le monde, touchait Hermione au plus haut point. Il n'y avait pas meilleur homme que Charlie Weasley.

** OoOoo**

Le petit-déjeuner se déroula bien, dans l'ensemble, hormis quelques moments de gêne, cela avait été un moment très agréable. Harry, Ron et Charlie parlèrent de Quidditch, Ron demanda comment l'entraînement des batteurs s'étaient déroulés, car leur performance permettraient d'envisager une victoire contre les Serpentard, et Harry était heureux de pouvoir parler avec Charlie, un ancien capitaine de quidditch qui pouvait lui donner de précieux conseils.

Les filles papotèrent de tout et de rien, comme d'habitude. Hermione mourait d'envie de montrer à Ginny sa bague, son magnifique anneau, mais la table du petit déjeuner n'était pas le bon endroit et elle s'était promis d'en informer Ron en premier.

Les aurevoirs était quelque chose de très difficile à vivre pour Hermione, car elle ne savait jamais quand elle arriverait à voir les gens de nouveau. Et même si elle savait qu'elle reverait Charlie, il lui avait dit ''On se revoit bientôt'', cela ne la consola pas vraiment.

Il se reverrait à la fin de l'année scolaire maintenant, pour la remise des diplômes, et qu'ils s'en iraient le fêter tous les deux comme il se devraient; Hermione imaginait déjà des destinations sous les tropiques, mais au fond d'elle, elle savait que ce serait le moment de l'annoncer à ses parents ... Charlie l'aurait sans doute déjà dit depuis un moment à M. et Mme Weasley, n'étant pas doué pour garder un secret qui le rendait aussi heureux que celui là. Hermione s'attendait à recevoir un hibou de Mrs Weasley dans pas plus d'une semaine.

Elle marcha avec lui jusqu'aux grilles de Poudlard, s'arrêtant juste devant le portail. Même si le froid de Février congela Hermione, elle ne voulait pas quitter Charlie. Ils s'embrassèrent, se disaient des mots doux, aurevoir et s'embrassèrent de nouveau, puis quand les paroles d'adieu perdirent leur signification, il fallu se dire aurevoir pour de bon. Avec un 'POP', Charlie transplana, laissant Hermione seule en larmes.

Hermione se dirigea directement à la salle commune des Gryffondor, où elle trouva Ron, Harry et Ginny assis près de la cheminée, regardant leurs livres fermés et les rouleaux de parchemin vierge.

''_Ah, dimanche ... jour des devoirs'_' songea-t-elle

Elle s'asseya sur le canapé à côté de Ron et vit le devoir que le rouquin était censé finir. Elle lui proposa aimablement: '' un peu d'aide?''

Harry et Ginny se regardèrent, puis pretextérent devoir aller à la bibliothèque. Il était clair que Hermione voulait parler à Ron seul, ayant à peine remarqué la présence des deux autres, c'est pourquoi ils leur laissèrent champ libre.

Ron se détendit sur le canapé, avec un gros soupir de soulagement, et répondit, "Avec grand plaisir, Merci!''

Elle rit en réponse, puis redevint sérieuse et regarda Ron.

"Ron, je ..." commenca-t-elle. ''Je tiens à te dire quelque chose."

Le roux se redressa prêt à l'écouter. ''Ouais, à propos de quoi?''

"Eh bien, euh je ..." Ses mains et sa voix tremblaient fortement.

"Calme toi, 'Mione, tu peux tout me dire, tu le sais'' dit Ron en posant une main sur la sienne. Ce contact apaisa Hermione.

"C'est Charlie. Il m'a demandé de l'épouser, Ron, et j'ai dit oui." dit finalement Hermione en tendant sa main pour lui montrer sa bague, avec le diamant étincelant.

Le roux ne dit rien pendant un moment, restant assis, à regarder l'anneau au doigt d'Hermione. Après ce qui semblait être une éternité, Ron eut un petit sourire.

''Félicitations'', dit Ron sincèrement. ''Je sais que vous allez être heureux, tous les deux."

Hermione n'en revenait pas, elle avait envie de sauter partout dans la pièce. Ron semblait avoir bien pris la nouvelle, et il eut l'air réellement heureux et touché quand il apprit qu'il était le premier à le savoir. Harry et Ginny et même les parents Granger ou Weasley n'étaient au courant pour leur fiancailles.

Pour une fois, Ron se sentait comme la personne la plus importante dans la vie d'Hermione (peut-être presque autant que Charlie, mais il ne voulait pas y penser), et il en était satisfait. Bien sûr, il savait que leur amitié ne serait plus jamais la même, mais au moins ils étaient sur la bonne voie. 

** OoOoo**

Une heure plus tard, Harry et Ginny revinrent à leur tour. Au début, le silence en provenance de la salle commune les rassurra, les disputes et hurlements étaient terminés, ou alors ils n'y avaient pas eu d'affrontement entre les deux. Toutefois, Harry ne put s'empêcher de craindre, que la raison pour laquelle il n'y avait pas de bruit, était parce que l'un d'eux avait tué l'autre.

Mais en entrant par le trou du portrait, Harry fut soulagé de constater qu'aucun de ses amis n'étaient mort. Ils travaillaient tranquillement tous les deux, sur un devoir assez difficile.

Ginny s'approcha d'eux en première.

''Tout va bien?"

Lorsque les deux hochèrent la tête et sourirent, Ginny fut convaincu que quelqu'un avait simplement pris du Polynectar et avait remplacé son frère et Hermione.

"Ah oui euh... ''dit-elle, incrédule," c'est bien. "

''Tu t'en sors avec ton devoir, mon vieux?" demanda Harry.

"Oh! Oui très bien, maintenant que Hermione est là. J'ai ... Je veux dire, nous avons presque terminé," jubila Ron. Sa réponse reçu un coup d'oeil jaloux de son ami à lunettes.

"Je suppose que tu n'as pas commencé, ou je me trompe?" demanda Hermione, avec un regard désapprobateur, même si elle s'y attendait.

"Il était un peu ... préoccupé, Hermione'', répondit Ginny en lançant un clin d'oeil à son petit ami.

La conversation commencait à embarrasé Harry, il changea donc rapidement de sujet pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur les moments privilégiés qu'il partageait avec Ginny.

"Hey Ron, nous sommes tombés sur Luna tout à l'heure." Ron leva les yeux de son parchemin. ''Elle nous a demandé de te dire bonjour, et merci ... ... pour ... Pour être son ami." Harry se mit à rire: ''Ha Ha, je crois qu'elle t'aime."

Ron était perplexe, mais ne semblait pas trop malheureux, en dépit de sa réponse nonchalant. Il recommença à écrire, plus rapidement qu'auparavant, éveillant les soupçons d'Hermione et Ginny.

"Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle a dit, Harry'', lui murmura Ginny à l'oreille.

Il lui sourit malicieusement et répondit à voix basse: ''Ce n'est pas vrai. Elle a dit 'bonjour'. "

''Tu ne serai pas un peu maniganceur ..."

''Et on ne sait jamais, elle pourrait l'aimer."

Mais leur conversation tranquille fut interrompu par le cri strident de Ginny dans l'oreille de Harry. Le coeur d'Hermione fit un tel bond dans sa poitrine qu'elle en lâcha ses devoirs. Avant qu'elle ne puisse demander à Ginny ce qui n'allait pas pour hurler comme ça, la rousse montrait le doigt de la brune en s'agitant dans tous les sens. Ginny n'arrivait plus à décrocher son regard de la bague d'Hermione, et cette dernière rougissait en comprenant la réaction de son amie.

''Maman va te harceler de hiboux quand elle va le savoir!"

Hermione grimaça un peu, en pensant au tumulte qui allait suivre quand Mrs Weasley apprendrait que son fils allait se marier.

''Tu sais ce que cela signifie, Hermione? Nous allons être soeurs!"

Et Ginny courut embrasser Hermione, rayonnante de bonheur. Harry et Ron secouèrent la tête face à la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

''Arrêtez de rigoler Harry James Potter et Ronald Bilius Weasley! Vous feriez bien de prendre exemple sur Charlie, il sait ce qu'il veut lui !'' Les réprimanda Ginny avant de poursuivre son bavardage avec sa future belle soeur.

Ron se pencha vers Harry et dit calmement: "N'est ce pas une allusion subtile, hein? Je te prépare la corde parce qu'on dirait que quelqu'un près de moi va être une autre victime du mariage ... "

"La ferme, Ron! D'ailleurs, je suis sûr que Luna voudra se marier un jour '', dit Ginny.

Ron cessa immédiatement de rire. Harry lui par contre soutint les paroles de sa petite amie avec un grand sourire approbateur.

''Alors'',continua Ginny en ignorant les garçons, " à quand le mariage?''


	24. Le plus beau jour de ta vie

_Coucou a tous.. et voilà le dernier chapitre qui est un épilogue ! J'ai pris énormément de plaisir a traduire cette fic et j'espère que vous l'avez autant apprécié que moi ! Je songe a traduire d'autres fics prochainement... venez sur ma page pour voir si sa évolue ^^ Sinon je vous remercie, pour m'avoir suivie, soutenu et laisser plein de gentille reviews! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture... et à bientôt qui sait ! _

Chapitre 24 – Le plus beau jour de ta vie

_**18 mois plus tard ...**_

L'église bourdonnait de visiteurs enthousiastes, tous attendant avec impatience la cérémonie qui unirait Charlie Weasley et Hermione Granger dans le mariage. Étaient présents les membres de la famille de la mariée et du marié, les anciens copains d'école, les collègues de la réserve Roumaine de Charlie, et les collègues du ministère d'Hermione.

Mais les seules personnes actuellement présente autour d'Hermione, étaient sa mère et Molly Weasley. Toutes trois étaient dans une pièce réservée à la mariée dans l'église, et les deux matriarche s'affairaient sur la robe d'Hermione, veillant à ce que le voile retombe correctement, que la longueur était correcte... Et bien sûr, les deux mamans pleuraient l'une après l'autre en contemplant la mariée.

Lorsque Mme Granger remarqua le regard perdu de sa fille, elle s'inquiéta et s'enquit de son état: "Est-ce que tout va bien, ma chérie?''

Hermione secoua la tête rapidement et rassura Mrs Weasley, qui avait immédiatement commencé à implorer Hermione de ne pas annuler le mariage, que cela n'avait rien à voir avec Charlie.

"Je vais bien, maman'', répondit-elle. "Molly?''

Mrs Weasley leva les yeux de la boîte à bijoux dans laquelle elle fouillait et regarda sa future belle-fille.

"Il est ici?" demanda Hermione.

Mrs Weasley avala avec difficulté.

''Il a dit qu'il serait là, et même si je n'ai pas été en bas avec les autres... Je suis sûr qu'il va venir. Ne t'inquiète pas'', dit-elle, cherchant à se convaincre autant qu'Hermione.

Hermione se retourna vers le miroir pour examiner son maquillage et s'assurer que chaque boucle de cheveux étaient à sa place, épinglés par des barrettes en diamants. Sa robe blanche sans bretelles était garnie au sommet, de petits diamants et de petites perles en argent, et le bustier se composait de broderie en dentelles délicates. Bien qu'elle se trouvait très belle, elle trouvait qu'il manquait quelque chose, une chose qui la ferait se sentir entièrement elle. Elle fouillait dans sa tête, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait lui manquer quand un coup fut frappé à la porte.

Mrs Granger ouvrit très légèrement la porte et fut surprise de voir Charlie Weasley. En entendant le bonjour de son fils, Mrs Weasley fonça jusqu'à la porte pour réprimander son aîné. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il voye sa future épouse avant le mariage.

''Ouste! Vas t'en! Tu veux apporter le malheur sur 7 générations?"

"Oh, c'est des foutaises, Maman. J'ai vraiment besoin de lui parler. "

Hermione écoutait la conversation de sa chaise et informa Mrs Weasley que cela ne la dérangeait pas si Charlie la voyait. A contrecoeur, les deux mamans sortirent de la pièce.

Charlie était très beau dans son smoking, et Hermione songea qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi mignon (sauf peut-être quand il portait sa robe de Quidditch).

Les yeux de Charlie s'agrandirent quand il vit combien elle était belle. Mais aussi radieuse qu'elle pouvait l'être, il pouvait sentir que quelque chose la chagrinait. Traversant la pièce, Charlie se tint derrière elle et posa ses mains sur ses épaules douce, ils se regardaient dans le miroir, appréciant ce moment de paix après l'agitation des préparatifs et avant l'excitation du mariage.

"Tu es si belle, Hermione', dit Charlie, en lui caressant les bras et les épaules.

Elle sourit en réponse et mit une de ses mains sur la sienne. Charlie continua de la caresser sa peau, atteignant son cou, et Hermione ferma les yeux, se détendant au contact de son homme.

"Mais je pense que tu pourrais l'être un peu plus..'', dit-il en la contemplant.

Hermione pencha la tête sur le côté, en se demandant ce que Charlie avait comme idée derrière la tête.

Charlie fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un collier en argent avec un pendentif Gryffondor.

"Tu l'avais laissé sur la commode, ce matin, mon coeur'', dit-il, en lui attachant le collier autour du cou et en l'embrassant sur l'épaule.

Elle l'avait déposé la, parce qu'elle pensait que porter un cadeau de Ron le jour de son mariage avec Charlie ne serait pas respectueux pour ce dernier. Mais Charlie savait combien le collier comptait pour elle (cela faisait plus d'un an et demi qu'elle portait) et il ne voulait pas qu'elle laisse une partie d'elle de côté le plus beau jour de sa vie.

Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux quand elle se regarda dans le miroir, avec le collier au cou, un présent inestimable Elle murmura un merci à son futur epoux et essuya ses larmes, avec le dos de sa main. Charlie se mit à genoux, face à elle, poussa une boucle de devant ses yeux et lui sourit.

"Alors nous serons pour toujours ensemble maintenant?" demanda-t-il

''Pour toujours, oui. Je t'aime", répondit Hermione, et elle se pencha en avant pour donner à son époux un baiser passionné. ''Je t'aime tellement."

''Je t'aime aussi, mais nous ferions mieux de nous dépêcher à descendre si nous ne voulons pas nous attirer les foudres de ma mère !'' rigola Charlie.

"Ou pour être plus vite en lune de miel?" proposa Hermione, coquine.

Avec un clin d'œil enthousiaste, Charlie ajouta: ''Tu marque un très bon point. Bon, je ferais mieux de partir. Je suis sûre que maman est toujours en colère contre moi pour t'avoir vu avant l'heure. "

"Oh, elle s'en remettra," le rassura Hermione. "Embrasse moi une dernière fois et tu pourras y aller''.

"Quelle sorcière autoritaire !''.

"Dit le déliquant briseur de tradition !''.

Après un rapide baiser, Charlie sortit de la chambre et rencontra sa mère et Mme Granger dans le couloir.

"Bonjour, Maman ..et.. Maman," sourit Charlie. Mme Granger lui rendit son sourire.

"Quelle était la signification de tout cela, monsieur Charles Weasley?" exigea de savoir Mrs Weasley.

"Rien, pas besoin de s'inquiéter. Tout va bien. "

''Alors le mariage est toujours d'actualité, n'est ce pas?''

''Evidemment! Mais qu'est ce qui ta fait penser le contraire? "

La voix de Mrs Weasley faiblie.

''Eh bien ... Je ne sais pas. Mais, Hermione semblait un peu distraite plus tôt. Je me suis demandée si vous n'aviez pas eu une dispute ou ... "

''Oh, maman, tu t'inquiéte trop. Je sais ce qui la gênait, et c'est réglé maintenant. "

Les deux femmes se tournèrent l'une vers l'autre et exprimèrent leur soulagement.

"Je suis désolé mais je dois vous laisser. On se verra à la réception! "

Charlie embrassa sa mère et Mme Granger sur la joue avant de descendre l'escalier en spirale qui menait au sanctuaire. 

** OoOoo**

La musique s'éleva dans l'église et invita l'assemblée à se lever; toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers l'arrière de l'église et virent Hermione dans l'allée au bras de son père. Elle parcourut rapidement les invités des yeux et s'attarda sur la rangée rousses pour trouver une personne en particulier. Malheureusement, l'allée était beaucoup trop courte pour lui laisser le temps de localiser son meilleur ami, et elle dut renoncer pour se concentrer sur la cérémonie.

M. Granger embrassa sa fille sur la joue avant de céder sa main à Charlie, qui l'a pris dans la sienne et l'amena jusqu'à l'escalier menant à l'autel où le mage les attendaient. Ginny, la demoiselle d'honneur, se trouvait à gauche d'Hermione et essaya de toutes ses forces de ne pas rire en voyant son frère et son amie se regarder. Son visage était rouge comme une tomate et ses joues lui faisaient mal à force de sourire si largement. L'homme d'honneur de Charlie était un de ses plus proches camarades d'école, il n'avait pas voulu choisir entre ces cinq frères, sachant qu'il y'aurait forcément des déçus.

Tout au long de la cérémonie, Hermione réalisait à peine ce qu'il se passait. Tout semblait être un rêve depuis le commencement: les promenades dans les bois, le Noël des aveux, et sa première fois avec Charlie. Rien ne venait jamais à elle si facilement avant. Il y avait toujours eut des efforts à faire avec ses amis ou ses parents, et même ses notes à l'écoles provenaient de beaucoup de travail.

Mais là, c'était différent. Bien sûr, une relation n'est jamais facile, on a beau s'aimer, tout n'est jamais facile, surtout quand vous avez failli perdre votre meilleur ami à cause de votre couple. Pourtant, même au milieu d'une amitié tumultueuse avec Ron, aimer Charlie la faisait toujours se sentir bien.

En se remémorant ses deux dernières années de sa vie, Hermione perdit le fil de la cérémonie et fut ramené à la réalité par un léger coup venant du côté de Ginny. Elle rougit un peu d'embarras, mais Charlie lui sourit avec tendresse. Ils déclarèrent ''je le veux'' chacun leur tour puis Charlie lui prit la main et lui glissa un anneau fin avec trois diamants. Après un doux et long baiser, le mage les présentèrent devant une assemblée joyeuse:

"Je vous présente maintenant M. et Mme Charlie Weasley!"

Les invités se levèrent de leurs chaises et applaudirent, les mères s'étreignirent en pleures naturellement, et les pères échangèrent une poignée de main le regard un peu brumeux. Hermione et Charlie se laissèrent prendre en photos à plusieurs endroits de l'église avant de partir à la réception.

"Alors, Mme Granger-Weasley, tout est parfait, n'est-ce pas?" demanda Charlie, tout en enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille.

Hermione secoua la tête. ''Non, pas Granger. Juste 'Mme Weasley', si tu veux bien'' dit-elle, avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

Charlie resta bouche bée puis un énorme sourire s'étira sur son visage. ''Tu es sérieuse? Je pensais que tu voulais... "

'Chérie, j'ai attendu assez longtemps pour devenir une Weasley, alors je vais en profiter!''

''Je t'aime''.

"J'espère bien!" dit Hermione en riant. ''Parce que si tu n'es pas au courant..on vient de se marier!''

"Ah c'est pour ça qu'on est là, je comprends mieux ".

"Je t'aime, Charlie." 

** OoOoo**

Quelques instants plus tard les nouveaux mariés entrèrent dans la salle de réception où les amis et la famille les attendaient impatiemment. Mme Granger courut vers sa fille pour la câliner, et Mrs Weasley fit de même, peu après. On entendait des ''Oh, mon bébé est marié!" Et "je sais vous serez très heureux tous les deux''.

Après les embrassades des mères, chacun pris sa place autour des tables. Le repas était servi par un très bon traiteur, personne n'ayant envie de se fatiguer à préparer des quantités de nourriture. Quand le dîner pris fin, le témoin de Charlie fit tinter sa fourchette sur son verre à vin et demanda l'attention de tous.

"Bonsoir, tout le monde. Je sais qu'il est d'usage que le témoin fasse un discours, mais je connais quelqu'un d'autre qui voudrais dire quelques mots." Puis il fit signe à l'une des tables siégeait par des roux. Les deux mariés regardèrent un homme roux se lever : Ron.

Le coeur d'Hermione bondit quand elle le vit, mais Charlie lui ne semblait pas aussi surpris. Ron devait s'être glissé dans la salle sans qu'elle ne s'en apercoive. La salle était calme, Ron se racla la gorge et commenca son discours.

''Contrairement à beaucoup d'entre vous, j'ai eu le privilège de connaître aussi bien la mariée que le marié. J'ai grandi avec Charlie, et même si il est mon aîné, vous remarquerez que je l'ai battu à plate couture, c'est qui le plus grand, Mr Nain?'' dit Ron, provoquant un rire de la foule. "Je rigole frangin, il a toujours été un bon gars, la personne que je pouvais aller voir si j'avais besoin. C'est pourquoi, quand il a commencé à sortir avec ma meilleure ami il y'a un an, je ne pouvais pas m'y opposer. Harry, Hermione, et moi étions comme larrons en foire à Poudlard. Nous avons tout fait ensemble. Les choses ont un peu changé maintenant, mais je resterais toujours ton meilleur ami Mione, et il n'y a rien que je ne ferais pas pour toi, y compris mettre mon poing dans la gueule de mec qui ne la mérite pas ".

On entendit un ''Oh, Ronald, ton langage!'' venant de la table de Mrs Weasley et Hermione réprima un sourire devant le discours entier de son ami.

''Inutile de dire que je ne pouvais pas penser à un homme plus digne d'épouser ma meilleure amie que mon frère, Charlie. Et plus parfaite femme pour Charlie. J'espère que vous vous joindrez à moi pour leur souhaiter bonne chance et beaucoup de bonheur dans leur mariage." Ron leva son verre en disant:''A Charlie et Hermione!''

Tout le monde porta le toast ''A Charlie et Hermione'' avant d'applaudir chaudement Ron pour son très joli discours.

Hermione avait les yeux remplis de larmes et elle sourit à Ron, avant que Charlie ne la conduise à l'étage où ils allaient avoir leur première danse en tant que mari et femme. Elle mis ses mains sur la nuque de Charlie et ils commencèrent à se balancer doucement sur la musique, puis elle posa sa tête sur son épaule. Bientôt, ils furent rejoint par d'autres couples sur la piste de danse, dont Ron qui avait prit Luna par la main pour l'entraîner dans un slow.

Après un long moment de danser et de baisers, Hermione sentit une main sur son épaule.

''Puis-je?" Demanda la voix. Elle se tourna pour voir Ron, vêtu d'un costume et d'une jolie cravate.

''Sa ne te dérange pas, Charlie?" Demandait-elle.

"Je serais déçu si tu ne dansais pas avec mon petit frère'', assura-t-il.

"Hey!" rétorqua Ron. ''Je ne suis pas un gamin, Merci''. Dit il avec un sourire.

Charlie se dirigea vers la tablée de ses collègues tandis que Ron et Hermione commencèrent à danser.

"J'avais peur que tu ne vienne pas," avoua Hermione.

"Et manquer le mariage de ma meilleure amie? Ça va pas. J'ai du aller chercher Luna, et ça a pris plus longtemps que prévu. Mais je n'ai presque rien raté'', la rassura-t-il.

Hermione leva les sourcils dans l'interogation. ''Alors, Luna est comme ... ta cavalière, non?'' questiona-t-elle taquine.

"Eh bien ... Techniquement, non, car elle était déjà invitée. J'ai l'ai rencontré par hasard, il y'a un mois au Chemin de Traverse, nous avons un peu parler, et nous avons pensé qu'il pourrait être amusant de venir au mariage ensemble. "

''Oh, je vois. Très heureux hasard que tu l'ai rencontré la bas alors? Harry aurait aimé ce ...''

''Ouais. Nous avons passé un bon moment. Tu crois qu'on pourrait s'éclisper quelques minutes? C'est un peu difficile de parler ici. "

Se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, Hermione chercha des yeux son époux. Quand elle le vit tournoyer avec Ginny, au milieu de la piste, elle se dit qu'elle pouvait l'abandonner un petit moment sans culpabilisé.

Il était très proche de sa soeur depuis le déces de Harry, et voir Ginny s'accrocher à son amour perdu le touchait enormément. Tout ce qu'elle gardait de lui était une bague qui lui avait offerte à la fin de sa sixième année, alors une petite danse avec son frère lui apportait un peu de réconfort au milieu de son chagrin.

"Bien sûr."

Ils arrivèrent dans un petit jardin, situé derrière la salle de réception.

''Tu es vraiment magnifique, Hermione'', dit Ron sincèrement. ''Je suis heureux que cela marche entre toi et Charlie. Et je ne dis pas ça pour te faire plaisir, je le pense vraiment''.

Hermione l'embrassa sous la joue en signe de remerciement, il ne pouvait imaginer combien cela comptait pour elle.

"J'aimerais que Harry soit la pour te voir. Mais tu te rappelle ce que tu m'as dit un jour, non? Peu importe ce qui arrive, nous serons toujours amis. "

"Merci, Ron. Tu n'as pas idée combien cela compte pour moi. "

Ron essuya une larme qui coulait sur la joue de la jeune fille, avant de glisser une main dans sa poche et d'en sortir un caillou, tout petit et lisse. Il le tourna entre ses doigts plusieurs fois avant de parler à nouveau.

''Pourrais tu faire quelque chose pour moi?"

"Ce que tu veux."

''Tu peux garder ça pour moi? Cela peu te paraître un peu étrange, mais c'est quelque chose de très spécial et je veux que tu l'ai'', dit Ron, en placant dans la paume de la main de jeune fille le petit caillou, puis il referma ses doigts dessus.

Hermione ne demanda pas ce que cela signifiait ou le pourquoi du comment. L'important était qu'il appartenait à Ron et qu'elle savait que cela voulait dire quelque chose pour lui.

''Il me manque'', dit-il tristement.

''Je sais."

Hermione posa une main sur son épaule. "A moi aussi. Comment va Ginny?''

''Tu en sais autant que moi. Elle essaye de vivre avec comme elle peut, je pense. Ce n'est pas facile de surmonter la perte de quelqu'un que tu aimes. Il faut du temps, j'imagine.''

"Oui ..."

Bien qu'Hermione savait que Ron parlait de Ginny, elle savait qu'il comprenait mieux sa soeur qu'il ne le disait, liant indirectement sa relation avec Hermione et Charlie.

''Retournons à l'intérieur où le marié voit croire à un kidnapping "

"Et je parie que le meilleur ami de la mariée doit beaucoup manquer à quelqu'un également ...'' dit-elle, taquine.

Ron rougit légèrement. ''Fous le camp, 'Mione'', rétorqua-t-il en souriant.

Les invités partirent par petits groupes jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que les amis proches et la famille. Charlie et Hermione firent un dernier tour, remerciant tout le monde pour leur venu et leur dire aurevoir avant de se diriger vers la Nouvelle-Zélande pour leur lune de miel. Hermione partit se changer, pendant que Charlie papotait avec un de ses collègues, troquant sa robe de mariée pour une tunique légère et emportant son agenda, qu'elle ne quittait jamais.

Hermione avait entendu ce jour depuis des années. Elle rêvait d'être un jour Mrs Weasley, et c'était maintenant son présent. Charlie l'adorait, elle avait un meilleur ami formidable, un job génial, bref elle avait tout ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu avoir. En résumé, elle était Mrs Hermione Weasley, heureuse et amoureuse.

Fin.


End file.
